L a b i o s P r o h i b i d o s
by Alexeigirl
Summary: Por mas que traten de ocultarlo, la atraccion que sienten es demasiado grande para poder negarla por demasiado tiempo, aun mas si viven bajo el mismo techo y sus padres son pareja...¿odio o amor? Sorato
1. El dia en que nos conocimos

_L A B I O S P R O H I B I D O S_

Por: § Alexeigirl §

Capitulo 1: _…__**El día en que nos conocimos**…_

.- Pe…pero…Papa…¿en verdad es necesario que vaya! - protesto el adolescente después de escuchar la petición de su padre. Sabia que esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder, pero aun no se sentía listo para conocer a la novia de su padre ni a su hija…

.- Hijo…comprendo que esto no te sea fácil…pero por favor entiéndeme, pocas veces te pido algo, pero sabes que esto es muy importante para mi…en verdad amo a Toshiko y quiero vivir con ella, tener la oportunidad de formar una nueva familia, y nada me haría mas feliz que ustedes se llevaran bien…

A Yamato no le resultaba tan fácil negarse a la petición de su padre, después de todo, el tenia derecho a reiniciar su vida ¿no?...y estaba perfectamente conciente de que hace mucho, una reconciliación entre sus padres, tras el divorcio era mas que imposible, y ahora después de tanto tiempo, su padre, Haruhiko Ishida, había abierto de nuevo su corazón…y tenia que admitirlo, jamás lo había visto tan feliz e ilusionado como ahora…

.- _((suspiro))…_es que… esto es…tan extraño¿no crees?...- comentaba el joven mientras rascaba su cabeza y esquivaba tímidamente la mirada de su progenitor…- digo…normalmente son los hijos los que proponen una cena para presentar a su novia…no los padres…-

Haruhiko Ishida sonrió ante la confusión de su hijo mayor, aunque Yamato podría parecer un chico frívolo cuya mayor preocupación era "Pasarla bien", en el fondo era una persona sensible que siempre estaba al pendiente de los demás, aunque eso lo disimulaba muy bien con su fachada de chico "cool"…sin duda…el divorcio con Natsuko Takaishi, la madre de Yamato, cuando este solo tenia ocho años lo había afectado profundamente…y a el mismo...ya que ante esta nueva oportunidad de reiniciar su vida, se sentía asustado…pero seguro de que bien merecía la pena intentarlo…darse otra oportunidad…

.- …Bueno…supongo que si vamos a vivir juntos, lo normal es que nos conozcamos antes…¿cierto?..._((suspiro))_… de acuerdo…iré a esa cena…- contesto Yamato tras reflexionar un poco las cosas…

.- Gracias hijo, Toshiko es una mujer estupenda, ya veras que te va a caer muy bien…y su hija… es una chica encantadora y muy inteligente, estoy seguro que se llevaran de maravilla…- contesto sumamente entusiasmado Haruhiko mientras despeinaba la rubia cabellera de su hijo, que no tardo en protestar por aquel atropellamiento a su persona como cada vez que se iniciaba ese juego entre padre e hijo…

.- Ey, con mi cabello no¿vale?...- protesto fingiendo estar molesto mientras trataba de acomodar su revuelta melena, para después dirigirse hacia la puerta…- entonces, nos vemos…-

.- ¿Qué?...espera Yamato¿A dónde vas? …¿no habías dicho que hoy no tenias nada que hacer y te estabas aburriendo?...-

.- eso fue en la mañana, pero hace rato me di cuenta que a mi enamorado padre se la ha olvidado hacer las compras, y yo, tu pobre hijo, que esta en pleno crecimiento, necesito alimentarme…no todos comemos amor ¿sabes? -

.- ¡Ja, muy gracioso Yamato, ya te veré a ti algún día…enamorado y mas manso que un cordero…restaurante Itsumo, a las 7 en punto, no vayas a llegar tarde por favor…-

.- …¿Yo?...en sueños…no te preocupes, ahí estaré…-

Así, Yamato Ishida, de diecisiete años salio del departamento donde hasta entonces había vivido a solas con su padre, y la idea de que en unos días mas tendría una nueva familia no le hacia demasiada gracia, pero al ver a su padre tan entusiasmado…no podía objetar nada…no podía comportarse como un adolescente egoísta y negarle a su propio padre el derecho a ser feliz…

Y pensar que todo había empezado hace un año, cuando, como productor en la televisora Fujii, Haruhiko trabajaba en un reportaje sobre el arte del Ikebana, y gracias a eso, conoció a Toshiko Takenouchi, directora de la academia mas prestigiada de Tokio en la materia, y lo que había comenzado como una amistad entre dos adultos solos, con el paso del tiempo se transformo en Amor…algo que Yamato había pensado, se trataba de un romance pasajero, pero hace una semana, cuando su padre le comunico su deseo por vivir juntos, comprobó que no era así, la cosa iba en serio.

Según le había contado, Toshiko había quedado viuda al fallecer su marido tras una larga y triste enfermedad…cáncer… dedicando su vida desde entonces a cuidar de su única hija, quizás por eso, la palabra que mas había escuchado decir a su padre para describirla era "Admirable" desde el día que la había conocido, sin duda, su padre la respetaba, así que para el eso era suficiente para hacerlo también, aunque no por ello se había ya hecho a la idea de tener una Madrastra y con ella, una Hermanastra a la que siquiera conocía…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Poco después, el atractivo adolescente de ojos azules caminaba por los pasillos de la tienda departamental ante la furtiva mirada de mas de una chica que seguían atentas sus movimientos: 

- Oye¿no es ese Yamato Ishida¿El vocalista de The wolves?…

- No¿Cómo se te ocurre¿Crees que un cantante como el va a estar haciendo las compras?...-

- Tienes razón, pero no me vas a negar que se parece mucho ¡esta guapísimo!

Comentarios así podía escuchar mientras decidía llevar una lata de crema de champiñones o de zanahoria, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver como unos lentes sin graduación y una coleta en su cabello, que le daban un aspecto mas intelectual y no de chico rebelde que usualmente usaba, eran suficientes para desconcertar a una posible fan y aun así, seguir siendo el centro de atención de las féminas en cualquier del lugar.

Para un chico como el, era normal pasar su fin de semana con una chica diferente, y que estaba mas interesada en lanzarse sobre el, que tener una interesante y amena charla…pero hoy no estaba de humor para eso.

Hubiese deseado estar este día con sus amigos y pasar una tarde "solo para chicos" , o con su hermano menor en el parque de diversiones como cuando eran niños…pero no…parecía que todo el mundo tenia algo que hacer menos el, cuando llamo a su mejor amigo, Taichi Yagami en la mañana, se entero de que tenia un torneo de Fútbol fuera de la ciudad, Koushiro Izumi había asistido a una exposición acerca de los últimos avances en tecnología de computo…Jyou Kido…cosa "rara" en el, se preparaba arduamente para su próximo examen, y finalmente, Takeru Takaishi, su hermano, que normalmente saltaba de gusto con la idea de pasar el día con el, tenia una cita con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo…así que, al final de cuentas…en este día, que se sentía extraño…estaba solo y con la fuerte necesidad de una compañía amiga…

Con un par de bolsas en mano, salio del súper y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, había ocasiones en las que odiaba no ser del todo un chico frió y vano, por que de ser así, no estaría sintiendo ese vació que ocasionalmente abrazaba su corazón y lo hacia deambular con la mirada en el cielo…

Llego al parque Shiokase, donde la brisa marina y el murmullo de los árboles despejaba su mente…no sabia por que, pero siempre sus pasos lo guiaban a este lugar que consideraba solo para el…siempre bajo el mismo árbol, como si estuviera en espera de algo, aunque en realidad jamás se había detenido a pensar en ello.

Y al igual que en tantas ocasiones, tras sentarse bajo la sombra del árbol, metió su mano entre los bolsillos sacando un pequeño objeto metálico que miro con cariño llevándolo suavemente a sus labios, y una melancólica, pero hermosa melodía salio al aire mezclándose con el ambiente, y dejando que las notas fueran las interlocutoras de sus sentimientos y simplemente, dejándose llevar por la música…

Tras terminar la melodía, dio un gran suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos permitiendo que el viento jugara con sus cabellos dorados y disfrutando de la brisa que había esparcido sus pensamientos, haciéndolo sentir mas tranquilo, y sonrió…

.- _…__fue…hermoso…_

Se sobresalto al escuchar una voz que había invadido la intima soledad que ese rincón escondido siempre le había ofrecido, y que hasta ahora, solo había sido suyo…miro a su alrededor y comprobó que no había nadie, así que volteo a sus espaldas, y al mismo tiempo que iba asomándose, del otro lado del árbol, un rostro desconocido fue asomándose…el rostro de una chica…

.- ¡Hola!...- lo saludo de forma natural y sonriente una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos carmesí como jamás los había visto en su vida...

.- ¡WaaaaaW!...- grito Yamato cayendo a sus espaldas sobresaltado por esa inesperada compañía…

Sin poder evitar reír por su reacción, la chica se levanto acercándose a el y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse…

.- ¿estas bien?...Disculpa, no fue mi intención asustarte…pero oye, creo que tampoco estoy tan fea como para que hayas saltado así ¿verdad?...

Tirado en el suelo, y en medio de su sorpresa, Yamato miro fijamente a aquella chica parada frente a el con una amable sonrisa en su rostro…y se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, no era fea, si no todo lo contrario… era…¿Cómo podría decirlo?...no tenia una belleza exagerada ni manipulada…si no que lucia una hermosura fresca y natural como pocas veces ya se veía… su cabello tenia una resplandeciente tonalidad rojiza, que brillaba aun mas con el sol que estaba a sus espaldas, y era agitado de forma juguetona por el viento, su piel reflejaba su gusto por recibir los rayos del sol, haciéndola ver ligeramente bronceada y tersa, sus ojos; lo que le mas le había llamado la atención, tenían un peculiar tono rojizo tostado, su mirada era vivaracha, similar a la de los niños cuando juegan, despiertos y atentos a cada cosa que pasa a su alrededor, también tenia una bonita sonrisa, que por alguna razón, lo hacia sonreír como si en el fuera lo mas natural del mundo para el…y su figura…era esbelta, atlética y delicada, un cuerpo adolescente que se estaba formando de hermosa forma, para ir revelando poco a poco a una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, magistralmente delineado por una ropa deportiva que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo…Yamato no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros al sorprenderse por la forma en que con un solo vistazo, la había analizado por completo….

.- Je, si estoy bien y soy yo quien lo siente, es que me sorprendiste…- contesto aceptando la ayuda de su mano, asombrándose por la mezcla de fuerza y delicadeza que sentía en ellas…

.- Si, y discúlpame por eso, sentí cuando llegaste y me iba a ir para no molestar, pero cuando comenzaste a tocar esa melodía…ya no pude irme…tocas muy bien…en verdad me encanto…-

.- ¿en…serio?...pues gracias…- respondió algo apenado por la forma en la que había reaccionado, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban casi imperceptiblemente, y para disimularlo, fingió sacudir de su pantalón el polvo y así no ver a aquella chica a la cara mientras duraba su rubor…

Pero ella si lo notado, y comprendiendo que para el, había sido una situación incomoda, así que prefirió no decir nada…

.- Bueno, entonces me voy…y disculpa de nuevo…- la chica pelirroja camino hacia donde estaba sentada detrás del árbol, y mientras recogía algunas cosas, Yamato no dejaba de observarla, le parecía una chica guapa y agradable con la que podía pasar un buen rato en su compañía, y por una vez en su vida, sin la intención de coquetear con cuanta chica atravesara en su camino, solo uno platica normal entre dos jóvenes desconocidos… además, aunque no lo admitiera, ese día necesitaba algo de compañía…

.- Oye…no tienes que irte si no quieres…- dijo repentinamente antes de que se marchara, sorprendiendo a la chica y a el mismo…- digo, después de todo…tu llegaste primero…- agrego apenado, mientras rascaba nerviosamente su cabeza en espera de su respuesta…

Confundida, la pelirroja lo observo inquisitivamente a ese chico que apenas hace un par de minutos había conocido por mera casualidad…

No sabia si lo que el deseaba era un "ligue" ocasional, o solo un poco de inocente compañía…y lo admitía, era la clase de chico cuyo físico haría suspirar a muchas mujeres…pero desde luego, a ella no, no le impresionaban los tipos atractivos…eso ya no…así que tampoco iba a perturbarla sus intensos ojos azules, ni su rebelde cabello rubio, ni mucho menos esa sonrisa de un millón de dólares…no…claro que no…había sido tan amable con el como pudo haber sido con cualquier otra persona, después de todo, así era ella, una chica sonriente, amable y abierta; pero si el fuera de esos chicos que van detrás de cualquier falda…de ninguna forma le interesaría cruzar mas de dos frases con alguien así…

Pero…no estaba segura…tal vez era su imaginación…pero había algo en su mirada que llamaba fuertemente su atención y con lo que se sentía identificada…no quería estar solo en estos momentos…o al menos así le parecía…

.- …mmm…de acuerdo…pero con una condición…- respondió segura con una sonrisa, dejando intrigado y ansioso a Yamato por saber de que se trataba la "condición"…

.- ¿Cuál?...-

Buscando de entre su bolsa de compras, la chica saco un objeto mostrándoselo al rubio…

.- ¡que aceptes comer este litro de helado conmigo!...¿Qué dices?...

.- ¡claro! -

Bajo la sombra del árbol y con la vista del mar ante ellos, platicaron de mil temas y rieron divertidos por la simplicidad de ellos, ya que solo deseaban pasar un buen rato en la compañía de alguien, y olvidarse de la razón que, por diferentes caminos los había reunido ahí…

.- así que…acabas de mudarte…¿y te gusta Odaiba?...supongo que el ambiente debe ser muy diferente al de Tokio ¿verdad?...- pregunto Yamato mientras degustaba del helado Napolitano que aquella chica le había invitado.

.- Cierto, pero eso es lo que mas me gusta de este lugar, el ambiente es mas relajado y agradable que en Tokio, donde la vida siempre va demasiado deprisa…- repuso la pelirroja - y en cambio, aquí en Odiaba¡mira! Estoy cómodamente sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol comiendo helado sin preocuparme de nada…eso es muy relajante…-

.- Totalmente de acuerdo…una vez fui Tokio…todos caminaban como diciendo "Ey amigo, apártate de mi camino, que tengo cosas que hacer"…-

.- Si…los citadinos somos terribles ¿verdad?...- rio ella…

.- ¡Ah, no lo dije como critica, al contrario, me gusta la actitud de la gente de ciudad, siempre tienen cosas que hacer y parece que una vida no les fuera suficiente para todo lo que quieren hacer…pero por cada persona que camina a prisa…siempre hay otra que se detiene unos momentos a mirar un poco el cielo…- dijo Yamato con la mirada perdida, sin duda rememorando su estadía en la ciudad, y sin percatarse de la forma en que su acompañante contemplaba su forma de mirar al cielo tras ese comentario…

.- por la forma en que lo dices… pareces tu quien acaba de mudarse, y anhela su ciudad natal…- comento finalmente divertida, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo sonreír…

.- Je…¿en serio?...bueno, será por que yo antes vivía en Hikarigaoka y mas o menos era así…pero dime…¿dejaste algún "vinculo" en Tokio?...-

.- ¿vinculo?...¿a que te refieres con eso?...

.- tu sabes…a algún pretendiente…amigo cercano…¡vamos!...un novio…- pregunto sonriendo coquetamente el rubio con la curiosidad impresa en su rostro, provocando que la pelirroja lanzara una risa nerviosa…

.- ¡ey!…¿no te parece que ya estas husmeando demasiado?...

.- mmm…Nop…- contesto seguro – solo quiero asegurarme de que no me meteré en problemas si te digo que eres la chica mas linda que he visto nunca…- dijo con una seductora pero sincera sonrisa, provocando que la chica se sonrojara y casi se ahogara con el helado…

.- acaso…¿estas tratando de ligar conmigo?...-

.- Tal vez…¿te molestarías si así fuera?...

.- no tendría por que…pero mira, no es que te vayas a meter en problemas, como dices…pero ahora no estoy para coqueteos ni novios…

.- ¡Perfecto!... por que no me estaba declarando ni nada parecido – repuso Yamato ingeniosamente - si dije eso, creeme que fue sin ninguna intención ni malicia…-

La chica lo miro, y vio que su rostro estaba serio y con la mandíbula contraída, lo que le hizo pensar si quizás lo había ofendido de alguna forma…pero de repente, su mirada cambio y se rió de la expresión recelosa que ella había puesto al estarlo observando.

.- ¡estaba bromeando!...mira, si, me pareces una chica muy linda, pero tampoco voy a confesarte mi amor eterno desde el momento en que te vi…digamos…hace dos horas y media…la verdad…yo tampoco estoy para flirteos…ahora me gustaría mas una agradable charla, y una buena compañía…y algo me dice que tu piensas lo mismo ¿no es así?...

Como contestación, la chica extendió el brazo y le apretó la mano durante un instante, provocando que con ese contacto, el corazón de ambos se acelerara de forma absurda, y lo que ambos interpretaron como empatia…

Continuaron sumergidos en su charla sin percatarse del tiempo que avanzaba rápidamente a su alrededor, ignorando cuando el cielo había cambiado su celeste tono, por otro lleno de colores amarillo y rojizos…era…como si hubiesen entrado en un mundo aparte donde el tiempo transcurría de forma diferente que en el exterior…

En compañía de esa chica, Yamato se sentía relajado y que podía actuar con naturalidad, y es que normalmente, las chicas esperaban de el una actitud galante, siempre seductora, impresionadas por su atractivo físico, importándoles poco saber cuales eran sus pensamientos y sentimientos respecto a las cosas… aunque en realidad la culpa de eso la tenia el, pues normalmente esa era la personalidad que tomaba, usando la mascara del chico seductor, frió y calculador…la imagen de un Playboy… y hasta ahora, solo con sus amigos y familia había podido mostrarse tal y como era…y en esta tarde, sin caber como ni por que, con esta chica cuyo nombre aun ignoraba, había podido comportarse como un chico normal y ser tratado así, quizás por que ella era nueva en la ciudad y no sabia quien había sido el, ni de la "fama" que tenia en Odaiba pero le agradaba que así fuera…ser solo Yamato Ishida, un habitante mas de Odaiba…y no Yamato "Rockstar"Ishida, ex – vocalista de la famosa banda "The Wolves" a la que había renunciado hace unos meses…y bueno, gracias a ella, había olvidado por unos momentos, la razón que lo había llevado ahí…la cena para conocer a su futura madrastra…

**_Piiiii Piiiiiii Piiiiiiiii_**

La alarma del reloj de la chica, fue la intrusa que invadió el mundo en el que se habían sumergido, volviéndolos a la realidad…

.- ¡Madre mía!...las seis, apenas y tengo tiempo…¡Mama me va a matar si no llego a tiempo! - exclamo la chica tras echarle un vistazo al pequeño aparato de su muñeca

Yamato al oírla, recordó de inmediato el compromiso que tenia con su padre, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que ya era y no pudiendo creer que no se había percatado de ello, era tiempo de irse, aunque no tenia muchas ganas de eso…

.- Oye…disculpa…pero tengo que irme…- comento la chica tras recoger sus cosas y levantarse.- …¿es necesario?...no podrías quedarte otro rato…- pregunto Yamato esperanzado tras levantarse…

.- lo siento…que mas quisiera…pero no, tengo un compromiso muy importante al que no puedo faltar, y si no me apresuro, llegare tarde…-

.- esta bien…entiendo…me dio mucho gusto conocerte…-dijo Yamato ofreciéndole su mano para despedirse…

.- a mi también…me hiciste el día…me la he pasado muy bien contigo…- contesto ella, entrelazando su mano con la de el

.- ¿volveré… a verte?...- pregunto Yamato con cierta coquetería en su voz, sosteniendo suave pero firmemente esa pequeña mano, que por alguna razón, no quería dejar ir tan pronto…

.- ((sonriendo))…supongo que si…después de todo, Odaiba es una isla muy pequeña, así que será fácil volver a encontrarnos….-

.- Claro…pero seria mas fácil si me das tu dirección y tu numero telefónico ¿no crees?..-

La chica lanzo una breve carcajada, y aunque Yamato no la había soltado aun, dio unos pasos atrás lista para marcharse…

.- Oye, no soy de las que dan su numero a cualquier extraño…por mucho que me haiga simpatizado – bromeo ella con cierto tono coqueto en su voz, haciendo que el rubio sonriera…

.- Bueno, entonces…¿al menos me dirás tu nombre?...no se tu, pero me gustaría saber con quien he pasado mas de cinco horas conversando…y así…ya no seriamos "tan" desconocidos la próxima vez que nos veamos… ¿no te parece?…-

La pelirroja sonrió, y tras mirarlo por unos instantes, asintió…no sabia por que, pero deseaba que ese chico en verdad la buscara si en verdad tenia interés en hacerlo…y bueno…si ese era su destino…definitivamente se volverían a encontrar sin la ayuda de números telefónicos, direcciones…o apellidos…

.- …Sora…-

.- …¿Solamente…¨Sora¨?...-

.- ((risas))…Sip…solamente Sora…

.- Bueno, Sora es un hermoso nombre – suspiro resignado al ver que esa misteriosa chica no le haría las cosas tan fáciles, sin duda era un reto, y el, adoraba los retos - …entonces, yo soy "Solamente Yamato"…

.- Bien…Yamato…tengo que irme…así que…en verdad, fue un gusto conocerte…- dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente y soltándose lentamente de la mano del rubio…

.- el gusto fue mío…Sora…- dijo Yamato a pesar de que lo en verdad deseaba decirle era que se quedara y que mandaran al diablo sus respectivos compromisos…después de todo, no todos los días conocía a una chica que en verdad le había agradado…pero no podía hacer eso, se lo había prometido a su padre, estaría ahí sin falta, y el cumplía sus promesas…

Lentamente, Sora fue alejándose, y mientras lo hacia, sin saber por que, Yamato se sentía mas vació, sintiendo como la fría brisa de la noche que comenzaba a llegar lo hacia estremecer…pero aun así, no aparto la vista de ella hasta que se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad, habiendo detenido el impulso de ir tras ella…

.- _((suspiro)…_Bien Yamato Ishida…y ahora…¿Cómo le harás para volver a verla?..._((suspiro prolongado))…_bueno…encontrar una hermosa chica pelirroja en Odaiba no debe ser tan difícil…después de todo…Odaiba es una isla ¿no?...- sonrió ante este ultimo comentario, recordando que ella lo había dicho, para el, en palabras comunes era "en que quiere azul celeste…

Y con esto en mente, comenzó su carrera hacia su casa, aun tenia que darse una ducha y ponerse algo "decente" según las palabras de su padre, tenia que dar una buena impresión a su futura Madrastra y Hermanastra, y aunque en realidad le importaba poco lo que ellas pensaran de el, deseaba que su padre viera que ponía lo mejor de su parte, para llevarse bien con su futura "Familia"…

* * *

"Labios Prohibidos" ese es el titulo de esta nueva historia con la que regreso después de un pequeño descanso después de Mi Mas Grande Anhelo, por que el capitulo de Vientos del sur, ya lo tenia escrito, pero me daba flojera de pasarlo a la computadoraU, aunque en realidad no sabia si ponerle este titulo o "Besos Prohibidos"…pero bueno, al fin y acabo es lo mismoU…creo que ya mas o menos se dieron cuenta por donde va el hilo de esta historia, no es nada original, pero era algo que deseaba hacer desde hace tiempo, así que espero no les decepcione este primer capitulo y haya sido de su agrado. Aunque por ahora, Yamato y Sora tuvieron un agradable encuentro, creanme, las cosas no será por mucho tiempo así…abra problemas…muchos problemas0… 

Espero que me digan que les pareció este capitulo y que es lo que esperan para el próximo, sus comentarios siempre me dan muchas ideas cuando mi escueto cerebro ya no da para mas(Que es muy seguido), así que sin mas, Gracias por leer esta historia….

**_Atte. § Alexeigirl §_**


	2. Mi MadrastraMi Hermanastra

**_LABIOS PROHIBIOS_**

Por: § Alexeigirl §

Capitulo 2: **_Mi Madrastra…Mi Hermanastra…_**

Eran las siete en punto cuando en el restaurante "Itsumo Aki" la entrada de una persona, no paso inadvertida para muchas mujeres que se encontraban en la recepción, tanto para jóvenes como para las ya mayores…

Y no era para menos, pues aunque se trataba de un joven que no parecía rebasar los diecisiete años, y su evidente atractivo y magnética personalidad eran acentuadas por el entallado pantalón de cuero y la fina camisa de seda negra, entre-abierta estratégicamente para dejar sutilmente descubierta su blanca piel, que realzaba sus profundos ojos azules y su dorada cabellera…un conjunto sencillo pero elegante que equilibraba perfectamente con su mirada desafiante y rebelde que tanto caracterizaba a Yamato Ishida.

.- Buenas noches¿la mesa del señor Ishida, por favor?...- pregunto a la joven empleada encargada de asignar las mesas, y cuya penetrante mirada, que no fue nada discreta al observarlo, no paso desapercibida para Yamato. La chica reviso su lista de reservaciones sonriéndole coquetamente…

.- acompáñeme por favor…

.- Ah, no se moleste, solo dígame por donde debo de ir, y yo encontrare el camino, no quisiera quitarle el tiempo a una mujer tan linda…- contesto galantemente sin poder evitar coquetear sutilmente con ella, después de todo, se trataba de una chica atractiva, aunque quizás era dos o tres años mayor que el…

.- no será ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario, seria un verdadero placer acompañarlo…es mi trabajo y estoy para servirle… en lo que sea…-

Y tras estas palabras, la joven empezó a caminar por el restaurante seguida por Yamato, que no pudo evitar sonreír ante la forma tan obvia que la chica coqueteaba con el, al mover sensualmente las caderas mientras lo guiaba a su mesa, con toda la intención de llamar su atención…

"Itsumo Aki" era un sencillo pero elegante restaurante que nada tenia que envidiarle al sitio mas exclusivo de la ciudad, y donde, Yamato agradecía, no era necesario vestir de rigurosa etiqueta para poder entrar. Tenia una maravillosa vista nocturna de toda la ciudad, el mar e incluso el Yumemo-Ohashi, que era el encargado de comunicar a esta pequeña isla con el resto de Tokio y Japón, y ni que hablar de la carta, que contenía los platillos mas exquisitos que el paladar pudiese degustar…

.- Aquí es…la mesa junto a la Terraza…- dijo la chica deteniéndose a una distancia prudente…

.- Ah, Muchas gracias…- dijo Yamato al ver a su padre platicando animadamente con una mujer de la que solo veía su espalda, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, sintió como era detenido por su acompañante…

.- Mi número telefónico…por si necesita "atención especial"…no dude en llamarme…-comento de una forma mas que sugerente entregándole una tarjeta blanca, para después regresar a su puesto balanceándose tan sensualmente como había llegado.

Yamato sonrió complacido, esta no era la primera vez, ni seria la ultima que le pasaba algo así, así que guardo el trozo de papel en su pantalón haciéndose la promesa de llamarla alguno de estos días…

.- _Bien Yamato…llego la hora…se amable y sonríe _… se dijo así mismo al notar que su padre se había percatado de su presencia, y con un gesto, le había indicado a su acompañante que había llegado, así que apresuro el paso…

.- Buenas Noches…perdón por llegar tarde…- saludo cortésmente mientras se acercaba y veía como ambos adultos se levantaban para recibirlo, y entonces Yamato vio por primera vez a la mujer que había conquistado el corazón de su padre…

.- Hijo, déjame presentarte…ella es Toshiko Takenouchi, mi prometida…- dijo Masaharu mostrándose orgulloso de su pareja abrazándola afectuosamente por el hombro.

.- …en…encantado de conocerla…Señora Takenouchi…Ishida Yamato, para servirle…- se presento de la forma mas educada que podía, ofreciéndole su mano y tratando de disimular sus nervios, que de ninguna forma, pasaron desapercibidos para aquella mujer de ojos miel y cabello castaño…

.- Mucho gusto Yamato, tenía deseos de conocerte…pero por favor, solo llámame Toshiko, o me harás sentir más vieja de lo que ya soy ¿de acuerdo?...-

Yamato sonrió ante aquel comentario, sintiéndose mas relajado por la sonrisa amable y sincera que le había brindado junto con un calido apretón de manos…

.- De acuerdo…Toshiko…- reafirmo contento. No podía negarlo esa mujer tenia un ángel especial y ciertamente le había agradado, y esperaba que ella tuviera una buena primera impresión de el, así como el ya la tenia de ella…

.- Masaharu me ha hablado mucho de ti, así que ya siento como si te conociera…-

.- ¿en serio?...espero que no hayan sido cosas malas…

.- …solo la verdad hijo…nada mas que la pura verdad…- comento divertido el señor Ishida al notar la mirada inquisidora de su hijo…

.- _((suspiro))…_entonces…supongo que no fueron cosas muy buenas…- respondió Yamato rascándose la cabeza en un tono divertido de resignación, provocando la espontánea risa de ambos adultos…

.- Lo siento…lamento llegar tarde…-

De pronto, escucharon una dulce, pero agitada voz a sus espaldas, llamando en especial la atención de los adultos, quienes sonrieron complacidos al ver de quien se trataba…

.- ¡Ah!...hija, que bueno que llegaste, comenzaba a preocuparme…- Yamato escucho decir a Toshiko mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la chica que había llegado antes de que pudiese ver quien era…

.- disculpa Mama…es que aun no conozco bien la ciudad…y creo que mi sentido de orientación no me ayudo mucho…- se excuso la joven

.- ¿en serio?...bueno, no importa, ya estas aquí y eso es lo que cuenta…¡te vez lindisima!...mira, hay alguien al que quiero presentarte…otro poco y llegan juntos…quizás hasta se toparon en el camino…-

Entonces, Yamato Ishida sintió como su padre colocaba una mano sobre su hombro haciéndolo dar un paso adelante, por lo que supuso que esa chica se trataba de la persona que se convertiría en su futura hermanastra…

.- _…recuerda Yamato…se amable y sonríe… _- se repitió a si mismo respirando profundamente y deseando que la chica no fuera una de sus locas fanáticas, ni que fuera una persona engreída, pues su padre le había contada que era una excelente estudiante…

.- Hijo…solo una cosa…- le murmuro Masaharu al oído llamando la atención de su hijo…

.- ¿Qué pasa , Papa?...

.- …Solo…no te enamores de ella…¿de acuerdo?...-

.- ¿Queee!...pe…pero…¿Por qué dices eso?...no te entiendo…- exclamo Yamato sorprendido y confundido por la advertencia de su padre, que en respuesta se limito a dar una ligera palmada sobre su hombro sonriéndole…

.- …Yamato…-

Toshiko se acerco a ellos, llamando la atención del joven rubio al verla caminar sujetando de la mano a alguien que caminaba a sus espaldas…

.- …Mira, me gustaría presentarte a mi hija…- dijo la mujer atrayendo a si, a una chica pelirroja a la que Yamato vio con gran sorpresa - ella es Sora…Takenouchi Sora…- finalizo abrazando maternalmente a su hija, sin notar la forma en que ella había abierto los ojos al ver al rubio…

…era ella… La misma chica que había conocido hace unas horas bajo la sombra de un árbol en el parque Shiokase…

.- Hija…te presento a Yamato Ishida…es el hijo Mayor de Masaharu…-

Ninguno de los adultos, parecía percatarse del todo de la expresión en los ojos de sus respectivos hijos…ambos habían clavado sus miradas el uno en el otro; sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando…y pensaban que tal vez, sus ojos les estaban jugando una broma…o quizás, solo se trataba de una persona parecida; y que de ninguna forma, podría tratarse de la misma persona con la que habían platicado por horas, sin siquiera conocerse…

.- …¿Qué pasa?...¿acaso…ya se conocían?...- pregunto Masaharu al ver la forma en que como ambos jóvenes se miraban sorprendidos, y no habían dicho palabra alguna…

.- …eh…¡ah!...¡no, para nada…es solo que me pareció haberla visto antes…pero…creo que me confundí…es todo…- explico Yamato con nerviosismo sin poder quitarle la vista de encima…

.- eh…si…a mi me pasa lo mismo…se parece a alguien que conocí…hace poco…- Sora le siguió el juego…aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos comprendía el por que habían mentido…

.- …¿en serio?...pensé que ya se conocían por que se pusieron pálidos¿verdad, Toshiko?...- comento medio en broma Masaharu, sin saber que sus palabras eran mas que ciertas…

.- …pues si, pero ¡vamos!...¿por que no se saludan?...no me vayan a salir ahora con que son tímidos ¿eh?...-

Ante el comentario de la mujer, ambos adolescentes miraron a sus respectivos padres, que esperaban ansiosos que sus hijos se saludaran y quedaran formalmente presentados para iniciar con la cena que marcaría el inicio de una nueva etapa de su vida. Así que al verlos tan a la expectativa de sus movimientos, voltearon una vez mas a verse……

.- …eh…Ya…Yamato…mucho gusto…- saludo el rubio ofreciendo su mano cortésmente…

.- …Sora…encantada…- respondió la pelirroja, tomando su mano y dándole un suave pero firme apretón…tal y como lo había hecho en el parque…

Y al contacto de sus manos, una calida sensación recorrió sus cuerpos sintiendo esa tranquilidad y empatia que habían sentido debajo de ese árbol…y quizás…llevados por ese sentimiento…una sonrisa sincera se formo en sus rostros, mientras miradas llenas de complicidad fueron intercambiadas entre aquellos ojos Rubí y Zafiro…

.- ¡excelente!...y ahora que todas las presentaciones estan hechas¿Qué les parece se cenamos?...no se ustedes pero yo muero de hambre…

Y ante el comentario de señor Ishida, todos asintieron sentándose en la mesa…

* * *

Yamato tuvo que fingir limpiarse la boca con la servilleta para esconder la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro y que amenazaba en convertirse en una explosiva carcajada si las cosas continuaban como hasta ahora…

Si alguien, laguna vez le hubiese dicho que su padre…el siempre, serio, practico y hasta gruñón, Masaharu Ishida, era tan bueno contando chistes…sencillamente jamás lo hubiese creído…pero ahora…apenas era capaz de aguantarse la risa…

.- ¡Basta, Masaharu_!...((risas))…_ voy a terminar con un horrible dolor de estomago si continuo riendo así…- comento contenta Toshiko, mientras sujetaba amorosa la mano de su prometido…

.- _…__((risas))…_Oh, vamos Mama, si fuiste tu quien le pidió que contara algo gracioso para "romper el hielo"…¡ahora no quieras detenerlo, en lo personal me estoy divirtiendo mucho…- dijo Sora después de tomar un pequeño sorbo de su copa…

.- es cierto cariño, Sora tiene razón, además no les he contado una anécdota muy curiosa que me paso en la oficina hace poco…-

.- Oye Papa…si sigues así…te aseguro que nos van a correr del restaurante, y yo aun quiero probar algunos postres ¿eh?...

…Tenia que admitirlo…se estaba divirtiendo mucho en compañía de su padre, Toshiko y Sora Takenouchi…y la verdad…le agradaba la atmósfera tan familiar que se sentía en la mesa, provocada por la compatibilidad que, sin notarlo, había entre los cuatro…

Además…gracias a esa cena, había descubierto una faceta de su padre que no imaginaba pudiera existir…si bien le había sorprendido ver ese lado relajado y divertido de el…lo que mas le había llamado la atención era ver todo lo romántico y atento que podía llegar a ser, con la mujer que amaba, y es que no perdía oportunidad alguna, para demostrarle su afecto a Toshiko…bastaba con ver la forma en que la tomaba de la mano, o como la miraba para poder saber lo especial que era esa mujer para su padre…

Por su parte, Toshiko era…¿Cómo podría decirlo?...era una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra, con todo el porte y la elegancia propia de una mujer proveniente de una respetable familia del antiguo Japón…pero con una amabilidad y sencillez impresas en todos y cada uno de sus modos…en el tono de su voz, su sonrisa y hasta en su mirada, estaban llenos de una amabilidad tan natural que no era difícil comprender por que Masaharu Ishida había quedado prendado de ella…y lo mejor era que correspondía los sentimientos de su padre de la misma forma…bastaba ver el modo en como lo miraba y ver ese brillo en los ojos que solamente puede tener una persona enamorada al estar con el ser amado…

Así que, respecto a ellos, Yamato había llegado a una conclusión…eran unos verdaderos tortolitos enamorados…

Y por ultimo, estaba Sora…ella era…

Discretamente, fijo su mirada en la pelirroja tratando de que no lo notara…pero a pesar de su prudencia, ella pareció sentir sus ojos puestos en si, por que sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes, tras los cuales, ella le sonrió discretamente ruborizándose un poco y esquivando su mirada, poniendo su atención en la charla que seguían sosteniendo ambos adultos…

Yamato no pudo mas que sonreír por su reacción, que le había parecido algo tierna…para el, que era un gran observador de la belleza femenina, decir que ella era linda, no era suficiente para describirla…en todo caso, el diría que era hermosa…

Aunque aun le costaba trabajo asimilar le que había pasado… ya que la chica con la que había pasado horas platicando sin conocerla, y por la cual se había propuesto hacer lo que fuera para volver a verla…era nada mas y menos que la hija de la novia de su padre…su futura hermanastra para resumir, y justo cuando menos lo había imaginado…de nuevo la tenia enfrente…

Sin duda era hija de Toshiko y había heredado su porte elegante mezclado con la frescura y jovialidad de su mirada curiosa y la espontaneidad de su sonrisa…Llevaba un sencillo vestido verde oscuro que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, y en contraste con la forma en que la tela iba ceñida magistralmente a su cuerpo, las mangas eran acampanadas, y en conjunto con la cinta negra atada a su cuello, le daban una apariencia sencilla pero elegante a la vez…era obvio en gran parecido que tenia con su madre, a pesar de que ella era pelirroja de ojos carmesí, pero tenían la misma mirada gentil…por decirlo de laguna forma…Sora tenia la energía y frescura del amanecer…y Toshiko, la serenidad de atardecer…

De su forma de ser…aunque no la había tratado mucho aun para emitir un juicio, Recordaba lo bien que se había sentido a su lado mientras habían conversado, era curioso, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había sentido la necesidad de actuar como "El gran seductor, Yamato Ishida", como sentía debía comportarse al estar con una chica, para así, cumplir las expectativas que los demás se habían formado de el…al contrario…con ella todo había sido tan natural y espontáneo…había sido tan solo un chico común…y aunque en cierta medida le agradaba ser el punto de atención, había momentos en los que deseaba pasar desapercibido y ser tratado como lo que era, un chico normal…y ella…lo había hecho…

.- …Yamato…hijo…-

Masaharu, al ver que su hijo se encontraba algo distraído comenzó a llamarlo, ya que después de intercambiar una mirada con Toshiko, sabia que había llegado el momento de saber si sus hijos estaban de acuerdo con su relación y los planes que tenían…

.- Ah…si, disculpa…¿decías?...- Yamato sonrió ligeramente apenado por su distracción, tras la cual los adultos se tomaron de la mano y le sonrieron afectuosamente…

.- …muchachos…- inicio Masaharu con algo de nerviosismo - …ustedes saben la razón por la que estamos aquí…Toshiko y Yo, estamos enamorados, y aunque solo hemos salido por un año…- dijo volteando a ver a la mujer de ojos miel…- estamos seguros de lo que sentimos…y quisiéramos iniciar una vida juntos…- por su parte, concluyo el señor Ishida…

.- Y nada mas deseamos, que ustedes, nuestros hijos… formaran parte de esa vida…comprendemos si se sienten incómodos con esta situación, por eso lo pensamos mucho antes de tomar esta decisión, y creanos…ni Masaharu ni yo, hubiésemos tomado esta decisión de no haber estado completamente seguros de nuestros sentimientos…nos amamos…y quisiéramos casarnos y vivir juntos…los cuatro…- dijo Toshiko Takenouchi mirando amorosamente a ambos adolescentes y a su pareja…

.- …Sora…Yamato…¿estan de acuerdo con nuestra relación?...¿con nuestros planes?...a decir verdad, quisiéramos tener su aprobación y no hacer nuestra santa voluntad obligándolos a vivir una vida con la que no estan de acuerdo…inevitablemente abra muchos cambios…y hasta problemas…pero todo será mas fácil se estamos todos de acuerdo…comprendemos se no desean que tomemos este paso..y de ser así…Toshiko y yo hemos decidido que continuaríamos nuestra relación como hasta ahora…hasta que ustedes acepten esto…no quisiéramos ser egoístas y obligarlos a algo donde sin duda, sus vidas serán las mas afectadas…

Ambos jóvenes escucharon atentamente a sus padres..y si…sin duda, no era una situación fácil para un adolescente, sobre todo por que ambos estaban acostumbrados a un ritmo de vida en el que solo habían sido dos personas por varios años, y el que se sumaran a su vida dos completos extraños…provocaría que todo su mundo se viera afectado…

Tras las palabras de sus padres, Sora y Yamato parecieron meditar detenidamente lo que habían dicho, y tras unos momentos en los que Masaharu y Toshiko estuvieron a la expectativa de sus respectivos hijos, ambos adolescentes voltearon a verse, y pareciera que bastaba solo con la mirada para poder comunicarse, y finalmente se sonrieron…

.- Por nosotros no hay problema…- comenzó Yamato – si esa es la decisión que han tomado y lo que los hace felices…adelante…cuentan con nuestro apoyo…-

.- así es…no podemos actuar como niños y ser egoístas pensando en lo que es mejor para nosotros…ustedes son nuestros padres y siempre han procurado lo mejor para nosotros…han pasado por momentos difíciles, así que me parece justo que la felicidad regrese a sus vidas…¿verdad?...- dijo Sora mirando a Yamato que asintió levemente con la cabeza…

.- así es…claro que será algo extraño tener una nueva "Mama"…y una Hermana…la verdad es que nunca imagine tener una hermana…y tan linda…- dijo Yamato mirando a Sora, que sintió como inevitablemente se sonrojaba…

.- …yo…tampoco pensé en tener un hermano…pero…creo que hemos iniciado bien…- comento la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo al chico con cierta complicidad - …y si vamos poco a poco…y nos tratamos mas como amigos…creo que esto puede funcionar…así que…-

.- por nosotros…adelante…pueden casarse cuando quieran…

.- …Gracias…- dijo con gratitud Masaharu mientras Toshiko limpiaba una pequeña lagrima de felicidad que había caído por su mejilla…

Entonces, una melodía que seguía suaves acordes, anuncio la apertura de la pista de baile en esa noche de cielo estrellado y luna llena…y poco a poco, la parejas fueron levantándose de sus mesas para bailar al compás de la música…

.- …¿Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza?...Hermosa Dama…- dijo Masaharu galantemente, ofreciendo su mano tras levantarse a una Toshiko que aunque levemente ruborizada, acepto su invitación dejando a ambos adolescentes solos en la mesa…

Y desde ahí, Yamato y Sora observaban como sus padres bailaban lentamente mientras intercambiaban miradas llenas de amor y dulces palabras que solo ellos podían escuchar…

.- …¿crees que realmente hicimos lo correcto?...- pregunto Yamato sin quitarle la vista a los adultos

.- Claro…solo míralos…jamás había visto tanto brillo en los ojos de Mama…desde que Papa…bueno…de nuevo es feliz…¡Por supuesto que hicimos lo correcto…- respondió Sora…

.- si…tienes razón…el también se ve realmente contento…de hecho me parece que es la primera vez que lo veo tan feliz desde que puedo recordar…-

Llevada por la atmósfera del lugar y el sentimiento de dicha que le transmitía su madre, Sora suspiro profundamente llamando la atención del joven Ishida, que de pronto se descubrió contemplando la expresión absorta de la pelirroja mientras…no supo si era por la tenue iluminación del lugar o la sutil luz que emanaba de las velas, pero tenia una expresión que rayaba en lo angelical y lo hacia sentirse embelesado por ella…

.- …¿te gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo?...- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces ante la sorpresa de ella y de el mismo…

.- Claro…será un placer…

Sora sintió que no podía negarse ante esa invitación, Yamato tenia un carisma que resultaba casi imposible negarle algo, no solo por su evidente atractivo físico…existía algo mas…en la forma en que la miraba…en como le sonreía…algo que la hacia sentir feliz y tranquila si estaba a su lado…era la misma sensación que había sentido cuando lo había conocido…y con esa misma sensación…se dejo llevar dócilmente tomada del brazo con suma caballerosidad, hasta la pista de baile…

Donde Yamato la tomo suavemente por la cintura acercándola a el…y fue entonces cuando el se percato del suave y fresco perfume que emanaba de su piel y que lo hacia sentir tan bien al tenerla entre sus brazos…

.- …¿pasa algo?...- pregunto Sora al notar la forma en que la miraban aquellos ojos índigo…

.- …eh…no…no es nada…solamente…estoy pensando que tenias razón…Odaiba es una ciudad muy pequeña…- comento haciendo referencia a lo que ella había dicho antes de irse en el parque Shiokase ; con lo cual, al recordar sus propias palabras la pelirroja sonrió sonrojada…

.- …si…muy muy muy pequeña…jamás hubiera imaginado que fueras precisamente tu el mismo Yamato del que tanto me habían hablado…de hecho, aun no puedo creerlo…

.- Ja…lo mismo digo, de todas las chicas misteriosas que pude haber conocido hoy en el parque…tenias que ser tu la "Chica realmente encantadora" de la que tanto me había hablado mi padre…-

.- ¡Oye!…lo dices como si te hubiera decepcionado…¿acaso no te parezco "encantadora"?...- dijo Sora fingiendo un divertido tono de indignación…

.- ja ja ja…no es eso, es que no sabia lo que para mi padre podría significar la palabra "encantador"…pero ahora veo que tenia razón…eres una chica realmente encantadora….- dijo Yamato sin percatarse de la forma en como la miraba…y aunque no entendió por que ella lo hacia, le gustaba la forma en que Sora se sonroja ante sus palabras…

.- …e…¿en serio?...pues gracias…tu…también me pareces un chico muy agradable…me alegra haberte conocido…Yamato…- contesto Sora nerviosa…

.- a mi también…_aunque…es una lastima que no te conociera antes_…- dijo Yamato sin percatarse que lo que creía solo haber pensado, en realidad lo había dicho en voz alta…

.- …¿hm?...¿por que lo dices?...- pregunto ella confundida pero deseosa por saber exactamente cuales eran los pensamientos de ese chico, y si…al vez, el estaba pensando igual que ella…

.- bueno…es que…- Yamato estaba nervioso…no comprendía por que había dicho eso, ni mucho menos por que tenia esa sensación con una persona a la que no tenia un solo día de conocerla, pero al final de cuentas, el era un chico que decía lo que pensaba, y esta vez no seria la excepción – …no me hagas mucho caso…es solo que tengo la sensación…que debí conocerte antes...-

.-…a mi…me pasa lo mismo…- Sora contesto sinceramente, a pesar de que algo en su interior le decía que debía guardar silencio…

Ninguno de los dos quiso decir mas por temor a decir algo que no debería ser dicho…pero lo cierto es que también sintieron miedo de la forma en que sus sentimientos parecían estar compenetrados hasta en el aspecto mas profundo de sus pensamientos…pero llevados por esa conexión que se había establecido entre ellos desde el momento en que se conocieron, se fundieron en un dulce abrazo lleno de mudas palabras que estaban prohibidas decir y debían ser calladas para siempre…y así, lo que para los demás era un inocente abrazo en medio del baile…para ellos era la fusión secreta de sus sentimientos que no debían ser jamás revelados…

**_… Solo…no te enamores de ella…¿de acuerdo?..._**

* * *

.- …¡Maldición!...- Exclamo Yamato al recordar las palabras de su padre mientras miraba el reflejo de su rostro mojado en el espejo…

Después del baile, habían regresado a la mesa, y los brindis en medio de una charla agradable imperaron entre ellos, o al menos para ambos adultos así había sido, ya que no notaron que había algo diferente en la mirada de sus hijos…algo se había transformado en ellos que los hacia sentir inquietos, y aunque simulaban naturalidad ante sus progenitores, por dentro estaban inquietos, por eso, cuando había llegado la hora de marcharse, Yamato se excuso un momento para ir a los servicios, para intentar despejar sus pensamientos por un momento…

No entendía por que, pero tenia la sensación como si le hubieran cortado las alas antes de emprender el vuelo…frustrado…enojado…reprimido…su padre se lo había dado a entender desde un principio…Sora estaba prohibida…y no debía atreverse siquiera a pensar en ella como mujer…solo como hermana…

Yamato sabia que en realidad, jamás había conocido lo que era el amor…solo sabia de atracción física, deseo,pasion y química entre un hombre y una mujer…y eso era únicamente lo que había sentido hasta ahora por mujeres de las que en su mayoría, ya no recordaba ni su nombre…pero con Sora…estaba experimentando algo completamente desconocido…quizás solo se trataba de la primera vez que tendría una amistad pura con una mujer…o tal vez…la primera vez que conociese ese mito llamado amor…pero eso era algo que sabia no debía aventurarse a investigar…no importaba el por que, ni como…pero su mente le exigía detener ese sentimiento que apenas que apenas había sido sembrado antes de que creciera, y que esa pelirroja provocaba crecer dentro de el…

Y se preguntaba…si hasta ahora habían coincidido en sus pensamientos mas profundos e íntimos…¿habría la posibilidad de que ella también estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que el?…

¡NO!

...eso no debía ser…aunque no existieran lazos de sangre que los uniera, eso no dejaría de lado que pronto serian hermanastros…hermanos antes la sociedad, ante las leyes, y cualquier sentimiento fuera de eso estaría total y absolutamente prohibido…

.- ((…_tengo que hacer algo…tengo que terminar con esto…antes de que pueda empezar algo_…))…- murmuro Yamato tras secar su rostro con una toalla desechable y ver por ultima vez su rostro en el espejo…

Y tras dar un profundo respiro y acomodar una vez mas su elegante camisa de seda negra, salio del servicio para varones para disponerse a reunirse con los demás…cuando sintió que una suave mano detenía su paso…

* * *

.- ¿Pero que tanto hará este muchacho?...ya se tardo mucho…¿se habrá perdido?...- se preguntaba Masaharu Ishida al ver por tercera vez su reloj mientras esperaba a su hijo en el lobby del restaurante en compañía de Toshiko y Sora…

.- Masaharu…hablas de Yamato como si fuera un niño de diez años – comento divertida Toshiko – aunque si, ya se tardo un poco…Sora, cariño¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?...-

.- ¿Queee!...yo…yo…¿pero por que yo?...- contesto la pelirroja algo nerviosa…sorprendiéndose ella misma por su reacción, pero la sola idea de volver a estar a solas con el, la hacia sentir así…

.- Si cariño, haznos ese favor, mientras nosotros pagamos la cuenta y pedimos un Taxi ¿de acuerdo?...o…¿hay algún problema?...

.- …_((suspiro))…_no…no lo hay…esta bien…ahora regreso…

Sora camino hacia donde había visto, Yamato había ido, esperando encontrarlo de regreso y antes de que su mal sentido de la orientación hiciera que fuera ella la que se perdiera en el camino…

.- Vamos Sora…¿Qué pasa contigo?...¿no tienes razón para ponerte así?...solo vas por Yamato…y el…es solo un chico…nada mas…que por cierto…te cae muy bien…¿y que tiene eso de extraño?...te sientes bien a su lado…¿y?...es muy agradable…Cómo tantos chicos que has conocido Takenouchi…es realmente atractivo…si¿y que?...tiene una mirada y una sonrisa que…¡Basta Sora! Detente de una buena vez ¿quieres?...- la pelirroja se reprendió a si misma después de empezar su pequeño soliloquio sabiendo de ante mano que si seguía iba a llegar a conclusiones que no le agradarían…

.- Bien Ishida, será mejor que vengas ya en camino, antes de que la perdida sea yo ¿de acuerdo?.- comento para si, al dar vuelta en el pasillo…donde vio algo que la dejo congelada…

Recargados en la pared, una joven pareja se besaba apasionadamente, y parecía importarles poco el saber que estaban en un lugar publico, o si la chica, a juzgar pro sus ropas, era empleada de ese mismo restaurante, ni mucho menos que a pesar de su escultural cuerpo y la intensidad que ella le ponía a sus besos, ella era algunos años mayor que el joven rubio al que abrazaba sin deseo alguno de querer soltarlo…

.- ¡Ah!...- Sora no pudo evitar exclamar al encontrase frente a esa sorpresiva escena…y aunque para ella se había tratado de apenas un audible sonido, al parecer había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para que la pareja lo escuchara y se separaran colocando su atención en ella…

Y entonces Sora descubrió que el chico que besaba con tal descaro a la chica que había visto en la recepción…era Yamato Ishida…y nuevamente, las miradas Zafiro y Rubí se encontraron, pero en una había sorpresa…y en la otra había…dolor y decepción…

.- …So…Sora…yo…-

Yamato no sabia que decir o hacer al ver a Sora parada frente a el…todo había sido tan repentino…al salir del baño, la chica lo había abordado de forma tan provocativa que no pudo resistir la tentación de seguirle el juego, y tenia que admitirlo, a pesar de que las había maldecido mil veces por hacerle pasar en otras ocasiones por una situación similar…sus hormonas adolescentes e inquietas lo habían hecho débil ante los encantos de esa mujer de la cual ignoraba su nombre…

No supo por que…cual era la razón del por que tenia que hacerlo…pero antes de que Yamato tratase de decir algo coherente y acercarse a ella…Sora Salio corriendo de ahí, sintiendo una gran presión dentro de su pecho que no la dejaban respirar normalmente, y le causaban un dolor que jamás había experimentado y le hacían sentir deseos de llorar…corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta sentirse a salvo lejos de el, pero dejando una distancia suficiente para poder tranquilizarse un poco y que su madre y Masaharu no la vieran en ese estado, por que sin duda, pedirían explicaciones…y eso es algo que no podría dar…

.- …¿Pasa algo?...- pregunto la chica sin dejar de besar el cuello de Yamato que seguía aun aturdido por lo que había pasado, su mirada se había quedado clavada en el lugar donde había visto a Sora, así que no se había percatado que aquella mujer había seguido con sus caricias aunque el ya no le correspondiera…pero al recordar la mirada que Sora tenia…algo en su pecho le dolió y lo hizo volver a la realidad, apartándose repentinamente de la mujer que lo miro extrañado…

.- ¿Qué sucede?...¿no quieres seguir?...vamos…aquí hay un lugar donde podemos seguir divirtiéndonos…- le dijo sensualmente pegando aun mas su cuerpo al de el para que se viera nuevamente tentado al sentir sus voluptuosas formas…pero para su sorpresa…Yamato siquiera la vio o sintió…y se fue caminando lentamente con la mirada perdida ante el desconcierto de la mujer…

.- _…__fue…lo mejor…-_ murmuro para si…esta era su forma de acabar con algo que podría haber sido, y que no debe ser…Amor por Sora…

* * *

Mil Gracias por todos sus comentarios para el primer capitulo de esta historia, no creí que tuviera tan aceptación, y mucho menos recibir criticas tan buenas y tanto apoyo a pesar de haber contado ya con este en mis fics anteriores…y ojala este capitulo les haiga gustado de igual forma y pueda seguir contando con ese apoyo que me han brindado hasta ahora…mmm…una vez mas y como ya es costumbre, les pido disculpas por la tardanza…las razones, bueno, ya las saben, el trabajo, falta de creatividad y tiempo…lo mismo de siempre aunando el hecho de que ¡ME QUITARON EL INTERNET DE CASA!...así que después de dos fabulosos años de contar con este servicio desde la comodidad del hogar, tendré que regresar a los servies y con el tiempo contado…en fin…de algo a nada ; ; …

Como vieron, aparentemente todo iba viento en popa con la nueva familia Ishida-Takenouchi…pero Yamato, asustado por lo que comenzaba a sentir por Sora y sabiendo que cualquier sentimiento que no implique hermandad, por ella, estaría prohibido de ahora en adelante…cometió una tontería dejándose seducir por los encantos de una desconocida…y como buen drama, Sora lo vio y salio corriendo con el corazón roto…y esto apenas es el principio, las cosas entre ellos ya no serán tan "lindas" como hasta ahora habían sido…

Me gustaría hacer una aclaración, no tiene importancia pero aun así…mmm…Gracias por tu comentario , y si, como dices, Odaiba pertenece al distrito de Tokio, pero a su vez, Tokio se divide en prefecturas(o regiones, no recuerdo muy bien) entre las cuales se encuentra Odaiba en una pequeña isleta que tiene como principales vías de acceso al resto de Tokio y Japón el puente Rainbow y los Ferry, así que básicamente si pueden ir a Tokio, bueno, mas bien, el centro de Tokio, y si recuerdas, en el capitulo donde estan buscando al octava niño, todos(a excepción de Jyou) van a Tokio y transbordan en ferry(o tren) para llegar ahí…es un detalle sin mucha importancia que en realidad no afecta mucho a la historia, pero prometo poner mas atención a esos detalles que quizás puedan confundir un poco y le den mayor credibilidad a esta historia, así que prometo poner mas atención y checar bien las paginas que me mandaste para que esto no vuelva a suceder, y eso que me había estado basando en paginas y un mapa de Odaiba, si gustas verlo, la dirección es: http/www.tcvb.or.jp/en/infomation/2area/map/11maprinkai.html y http/ ya por ultimo, gracias a:**_Chikage-Sp,Sora Kinimoto,Lady Mercurio, Kari,Hillary,Chini-Chan,Quietshade,Yami No Tenshi,Kibun No Tenshi,Lia,Priss Yoshisuky, _****_0xxKtheexx0 ,Atori-Chan, YukinodeKuram ,Angie- Ayanami,_****_ Izumi Frontier,Shangai y Matt-Gray04_** por sus cometarios y si les gusto o no este capitulo, por favor díganmelo, que esta historia es para ustedes…


	3. Empieza Nuestra vida Juntos

_**L** A B I O S **P** R O H I B I D O S_

_Por: § Alexeigirl §_

**Fe de Erratas**: _Antes de comenzar con el capitulo, me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración acerca de un enorme error que cometí en los dos capítulos pasados con el nombre del padre de Yamato, ignoro si se dieron cuenta, pero en el primer capitulo lo llame Haruhiko, mientras que en el segundo era Masaharu Ishida…gran error…yo me di cuenta al escribir este capitulo y no recordar el nombre, revise mis apuntes, y Oh sorpresa…use dos nombres diferentes, así que quise verificar cual era el nombre correcto, y vi el por que de mi confusión, pues en algunas versiones es llamado Masaharu, Malcom, y en otras Hiroaki …y Haruhiko, es el padre de Sora, así que para esta historia utilizare Masaharu como el nombre del padre de Yamato, Natsuko para su madre, Toshiko para la madre de Sora y Haruhiko para su fallecido padre…espero no haberlos confundido mas con esta "aclaración" y pido una enorme disculpa por este error, sin mas…¡Comenzamos!..._

* * *

_**Capitulo 3:** …Empieza nuestra vida juntos…_

Sora regresaba del baño tras refrescarse un poco el rostro; la mudanza había sido pesada y ahora agradecía no haber desempacado todas sus cosas cuando se había mudado ha Odaiba, y después de un largo día bajando cajas y moviendo muebles, estaba rendida.

De camino a su nueva habitación, miro por la ventana y vio a su madre junto a Masaharu, metiendo las ultimas cajas de la mudanza…se veían contentos, y vaya que tenían razones para estarlo, pues hace un par de días se habían casado legalmente y ahora se encontraban mudándose al que seria su nuevo hogar, con su nueva "Familia"…y la pelirroja lo admitía, desde que había conocido a Masaharu Ishida le había tomado cariño, y le agradecía que le hubiese permitido conservar el apellido de su padre ¨Takenouchi¨, es vez de adoptar el ¨Ishida¨ como seria lo lógico…además, si el amaba a su madre y la hacia feliz ¿Qué mas podía pedir?...

Pensando en esto, se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de comenzar a organizar su closet, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró a alguien a quien no esperaba…a su hermanastro…que estaba extrañamente sonrojado y con una caja entre sus manos…

Desde ese día en el restaurante "Itsumo-Aki", ya hace un mes, y sin comprender el por que lo hacia, lo había estando evitando de la forma mas discreta posible, pero como ahora ya eran oficialmente "Hermanos" sabia que ya no podía seguir haciéndolo, y debía convivir con el de la forma mas cordial, para que su madre y Masaharu no se percataran del distanciamiento que deseaba poner entre ellos…

.- …¿se te ofrece algo?...- pregunto Sora aparentando indiferencia…

.- …eh…bueno…es que yo…Toshiko me pidió que te entregara esto…pero no estabas así que tuve que entrar…eh…lo siento…- dijo Yamato que se mostraba nervioso…o mas bien avergonzado…

.- ah, gracias…pero… te vez algo nervioso…¿sucede algo?...- la pelirroja pregunto intrigada al notar la perturbación del rubio…

.- ¿en serio?...eh…no…mas bien estoy cansado…tu sabes, con todo esto de la mudanza…que por cierto, aun me falta mucho por ordenar, así que será mejor que me vaya…-

Yamato deseaba salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible sin tener que dar mas explicaciones, así que no se percato que estaba dejando la pequeña caja apenas rozando la orilla de la cama, y que en cuanto la soltó, esta cayo al suelo revelando su contenido…la ropa interior de Sora…haciendo que ambos adolescentes se sonrojaran…

.- …eh… mira…no es lo que piensas…yo…- Yamato, al ver la forma amenazante en que la chica comenzaba a mirarlo, tras reponerse de la sorpresa, trato de explicarle las cosas antes de que pensara en una razón equivocada para que llevara esa caja consigo, pero era demasiado tarde, Sora ya había sacado una conclusión…

.- ¡TU!...¿Cómo te atreviste!...¡estuviste entraste a mi cuarto para estar fisgoneando entre mis cosas!...- exclamo la chica sumamente molesta por la vergüenza que sentía…

.- ¿Queeeee!...yo no fisgonee en nada…a…además…¡fue tu culpa!...-

.- ¡Ja!...¿mi culpa!...¿es mi culpa que seas un pervertido y te atrevas a hurgar entre mis cosas?...

.- ey ey ey…espera un momento ¿Quieres?…en primer lugar, ni soy un pervertido ni estaba hurgando en nada, en segundo lugar¡si, fue tu culpa, como no estabas, tuve que entrar para dejarte esto, que por cierto, no tenia idea de que era, pero entonces tropecé con TU estupida raqueta – dijo señalando el objeto tirado en el suelo – y la caja se me cayo y se abrió regando por el piso lo que había adentro …dime…¿Qué debía hacer?...¿irme y dejar todo tirado?...o¿ tratar de ser estúpidamente amable y recoger tus cosas?... así que si hubieras sido un poquito cuidadosa , esto no hubiera pasado…-

Yamato se sentía muy molesto, solo había tratado de ser un poco amable y ¿Qué había ganado?...una pelirroja molesta que pensaba lo peor de el, y un adolescente ofendido por haber sido culpado de algo que no había hecho…sabia que desde ese día, Sora no confiaba en el, se había percatado de ello y después de todo, esa había sido su intención al enredarse con aquella chica en el restaurante… y aunque claro, que ahora la situación se prestaba para malos entendidos, sentía que ella no tenia por que haber reaccionado así, y que al menos debía disculparse…

Por su parte, tras su enfado inicial, Sora se sentía apenada por la forma en que había actuado, jamás había sido de las personas que juzgaban a los demás sin saber antes lo que en realidad había pasado…pero con Yamato había reaccionado así solo por ser "él" quien estaba involucrado y se había dejado llevar por la situación, así que sabia, ahora debía disculparse…

.- …eh…Yamato…yo no…debí…- comenzó a balbucear nerviosa recogiendo las prendas que habían caído al suelo, mientras el rubio se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados murmurando cosas que solo el escuchaba…

.-…además…si hubiese querido fisgonear entre la ropa interior de una chica, al menos seria de una que estuviese mejor proporcionada…- comento Yamato…

.- ¿Qué dijiste!.

.- lo que escuchaste, tal vez si estuvieras un poco mas "desarrolladita" me interesaría un poco en "fisgonear"…como dices…entre tus cosas, y para que lo sepas, yo no tengo la necesidad de hacer esas tonterías, son las chicas las que gustosas me regalan sus prendas…- dijo Yamato mostrándose sumamente orgulloso, y terminando de sacar a Sora de sus casillas…

.- ¿Queee!...¿co…como te atreves?...ahora veo que no solo eres un pervertido, si no también un sinvergüenza, cínico y creído…- exclamo la pelirroja sumamente molesta…

.- ¿en serio?...pues tu eres una histérica, malpensada, atolondrada y obstinada…

Y una mirada penetrante en medio de un silencio retador, no tardo en formarse entre ambos adolescentes, sus ojos brillaban intensamente y pareciera que una pequeña chispa de fuego se hubiese anidado en ellos y los forzaba a no apartar la vista de esa persona que tenían enfrente…

_TOC TOC TOC _

El sonido hueco de la puerta pronto rompió el fuerte magnetismo que se había forjado entre sus ojos, y tras ellas apareció el rostro de Toshiko

.- …Sora…Yamato…¿Pasa algo?...estan…¿discutiendo?...- pregunto la madre de Sora con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro…

.- eh…de ninguna forma Toshiko…su hija solo me daba las gracias por traerle la caja que me pediste le diera…¿verdad, Sora?...- dijo Yamato para disimular la situación y esperando que le siguiera la corriente… pero también, para desquitarse un poco por lo que le había dicho la pelirroja …

.- eh…si, claro…gracias Yamato…fue…muy amable de tu parte, no me había dado cuenta que me faltaba esta caja…- contesto Sora aparentando agradecimiento hacia el chico al verse forzada a seguirle el juego y no preocupar a su madre…- y…abusando de tu gentileza…¿podrías mover esas cajas, es que los de la mudanza las dejaron encimadas y estan demasiado pesadas para que yo pueda cargarlas sola…¿las cargarías por mi?...- concluyo usando un tono de aparente dulzura junto con una mirada triunfadora que solo Yamato pudo percibir, pues al estar Toshiko presente, sabia que el chico Ishida no podía negarse…

.- _… suspiro …_con gusto…Sora…-

Yamato no tuvo mas remedio que mover las cajas a donde Sora le indicaba, y mientras lo hacia , veía de reojo como la chica lo miraba divertida y sonriente por tenerlo a su mando…

.- Ah, por cierto Mama…¿se te ofrecía algo?...pensé que estabas abajo con Masaharu y te veías preocupada…- pregunto Sora fijando nuevamente su atención en Toshiko…ahora, Ishida…

.- no es solo que… por un momento, tuve la impresión de que no se estaban llevando bien _… suspiro …_pero me alegra ver que no es así…Masaharu y yo estamos preparando algunos emparedados, ustedes ya deben estar hambrientos¿Por qué no bajan y nos acompañan?...es algo ligero, pero Masaharu dice que es su especialidad y que quedaran mas que satisfechos…-

.- Y es cierto Toshiko, mi padre no sabrá cocinar, pero los emparedados le quedan en verdad exquisitos…- comento Yamato al acercarse a las mujeres mientras se secaba la frente…

.- ¿en serio?...pues entonces lávense las manos y los esperamos en la cocina…no tarden demasiado, con el hambre que tiene tu padre no les garantizo que les deje mucho si no se apresuran…- finalmente dijo Toshiko con una amable sonrisa, antes de salir de la habitación de Sora y dejar a los dos adolescentes a solas…

.- Vaya…veo que en verdad eres muy buena para engañar a las personas, Takenouchi…- comento Yamato en tono sarcástico…

.- Igual que tu Ishida…igual que tu…-

Y sin decir mas, los dos salieron de la habitación para reunirse con los adultos, sabiendo que tendrían que seguir pretendiendo que las cosas iban de maravilla entre ellos, y así sus padres pensaran que eran la "Familia Feliz" que tanto deseaban que fueran…

* * *

.- Sora, hija, date prisa o llegaran tarde…- 

Grito Toshiko llamando a su hija desde las escaleras esperando que ya se encontrara lista para su primer día de clases en la preparatoria Odiaba…

.- _((suspiro))…_vaya…jamás comprenderé por que las chicas tardan tanto tiempo en arreglarse…- comento Yamato mientras terminaba de arreglar su corbata.

.- de eso no puedes alegar nada jovencito¿o debo recordarte nuestras peleas matutinas por el baño? Por que me parece recordar a cierta personita que no podía salir del baño hasta que su cabello luciera perfecto…- comento Masaharu Ishida mientras tomaba tranquilamente una taza de café…

.- shhhhh…¡Papa!...no me avergüences ¿Quieres?...además, tu sabes lo rebelde que es mi cabello, y no era mi culpa que siempre te levantaras tarde y no te diera tiempo de hacer nada…- alego el rubio en su defensa esperando que su progenitor no continuara con los detalles íntimos de su antigua vida de solteros…

Entonces escucharon unos pasos bajando apresuradamente por las escaleras

.- y bien ¿Cómo me veo?...- pregunto una sonriente pelirroja mientras daba una ligera vuelta luciendo emocionada su nuevo uniforme.

,.- hija¡estas preciosa¿verdad Masaharu, Yamato? – pregunto Toshiko a ambos hombres obteniendo la aceptación inmediata de su ahora esposo…

.- …Fiuuuu…Sora, si no estuviera loco por tu madre y tuviera tu edad, créeme que no dudaría en pedirte que salieras conmigo- dijo Masaharu a su hijastra…Yamato, te voy a encargar que la cuides mucho para que no cualquiera se le acerque ¿de acuerdo?...-

Pero Masaharu Ishida no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su hijo…Yamato había quedado completamente sin palabras al ver a Sora luciendo de forma tan esplendorosa el uniforme femenino de su escuela, que constaba de un saco azul con camisa blanca, corbata y una tableada falda corta de color negro…y que por verlo a diario le parecía demasiado ordinario, pero en ella parecía tomar de nuevo la sencilla elegancia que el atuendo presentaba…

.- ¡Yamato!

.- eh…si…claro…eh…¿nos vamos?...- dijo Yamato volviendo a la realidad mientras tomaba su portafolio.

Sora se limito a asentir despidiéndose rápidamente de su madre y de Masaharu logrando salir antes que su hermanastro…

.- eh…Yamato…espera un momento…quisiera pedirte un favor…- la voz de Toshiko lo detuvo antes de que pudiese salir…

.- si¿Qué pasa?...-

.- …no se si te había contado ya esto, pero…a veces…cuando esta demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos, Sora suele ser algo distraída…y de vez en cuando, sin que se de cuenta, empieza a caminar sin rumbo…es algo raro pero…y como aun no conoce muy bien Odiaba…puede perderse…así que…¿podrías cuidarla por favor?...pero sin que ella lo note, no le agrada que la traten como una niña a la que hay que vigilar…-

.-…eh…claro Toshiko…no te preocupes, estaré al pendiente de ella…claro, a una distancia prudente…-

Dijo antes de salir, mas que nada para que la mujer se sintiera tranquila, pues en su opinión, Sora no parecía del tipo distraído capaz de perderse en su propia casa…aunque en el camino noto que la chica se detenía de vez en cuando y miraba en ambas direcciones antes de seguir por la dirección correcta, así que supuso que la preocupación de Toshiko no se trataba mas que de una exageración propia de las madres, además, estando la relación entre ellos como estaba, lo que menos le permitiría la pelirroja era que se le acercara…y eso, lo estaba comprobando en ese preciso momento, pues en vez de caminar de tal forma que les permitiese ir juntos…ella caminaba ligeramente mas rápido, poniendo cierta distancia entre ellos mientras tarareaba suavemente una canción…hasta que…

.- Mama te lo dijo ¿verdad?...-

Hablo repentinamente Sora sin detener su camino, llamando así la atención de su distanciado "compañero"…

.- ¿hm?...¿de que hablas?...-

.- no finjas, seguramente ya te contó de mi "ocasional" problema de atención…

.- mmm…no lo se…yo tengo problemas de memoria ¿sabes? – comento el rubio con ligero sarcasmo.

.- ja…muy gracioso Ishida, pero no una vez te lo digo, se cuidarme sola, así que no voy a necesitar de una niñera ¿de acuerdo?...

.- no te preocupes, no pensaba seguirte todo el día…tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

.- si claro, no lo dudo…como perseguir faldas ¿verdad?...

.- bueno, y si así fuera ¿a ti que?...

.- ¿a mi?...me tiene sin cuidado, mientras mas lejos estés de mi…mejor…-

.- ¿a si?...pues por mi perfecto…-

Concluyo airadamente Yamato, decidido a no dirigirle la palabra al menos que fuera absoluta y obligatoriamente necesario…es decir, frente a sus padres…

.- _((suspiro))…_

…Pero…No lo entendían…

…¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?...si cuando se habían conocido habían tenido tan buena Química…seguramente…de haber seguido como en ese momento, ahora estarían charlando placenteramente mientras caminaban juntos…

.- …_le diría…lo linda que se ve con el uniforme…aun mas cuando sonríe_…- Yamato se decía para si…

.- …_le contaría…lo nerviosa que estoy…que extraño a mis amigos de Tokio…y el…tal vez…me diría que todo estará bien_…- se imaginaba Sora al ir contemplando a su similar, el Cielo…

Pero nada de eso pasaría…inconcientemente…ambos habían tomado la resolución de no permitirse siquiera simpatizarse, aunque fuera solo un poco…en alguna parte

De sus mentes, pensaban que seria demasiado peligroso si la Química inicial entre los dos tomara otras proporciones que ya les estaba prohibido, y era algo que no iban a permitir que pasara…

_.- …pero…no lo entiendo…¿Por qué reaccione así al verlo con esa chica?...es normal…se sincera Sora Takenouchi…Yamato es atractivo…peligrosamente atractivo…y lo lógico es que este rodeado de chicas dispuestas a complacerle el mas insignificante de sus caprichos y el es libre para hacer con ellas lo que se le venga en gana…pero es que…cuando lo conocí…me dio la impresión de que era algo mas de lo que aparentaba…((suspiro))…no lo se…quizás solo lo idealice demasiado rápido, y después todo se vino a bajo…Sora…es solo un chico como cualquier otro… no debería importarte lo que hace y lo que no…¡es ridículo!..quizás podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos…-_ eran los pensamientos de Sora, mientras analizaba la situación como la parte razonable de su mente le obligaba a ser…

.- _…¡Vamos Ishida!...esto es ridículo…¿Qué tiene de malo que te haya simpatizado al solo verla?...te sentías tan bien platicando con ella cuando ni siquiera sabían sus nombres ¿no¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente ahora?...es muy raro que tu te habrás de tal forma con una persona…y con ella…todo fue tan natural…y con este comportamiento, solo actúas como si irremediablemente tuvieses que enamorarte de ella, Papa lo dijo¿recuerdas: "…es una chica encantadora…se llevaran de maravilla…"…y quizás con el tiempo… llegaras a verla como una hermana…-_ y esas eran las reflexiones de Yamato…

Decididos a darse otra oportunidad, ambos detuvieron su camino para dar el primer paso a una reconciliación…empezando a disculparse…

.- Yamato…yo…quisiera…

.- …Sora…me gustaría…

Sus voces se habían encontrado al mismo tiempo al salir tímidamente de sus labios, aunque apenas de una forma audible…pero antes de que continuaran…

K y a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a

Un ensordecedor grito, los trajo a la realidad, interrumpiendo su intento de hacer las paces, por un grupo de chicas que gritaban emocionadas a las puertas de la preparatoria Odaiba, a la cual no se habían percatado que ya habían llegado hasta ese momento…

.- Bueno…ya estamos aquí…-

Pensó Sora tras respirar profundamente y disponerse a entrar a su nueva escuela…pero antes de seguir caminando, le había parecido escuchar un suspiro lleno de resignación y hastió por parte de Yamato…pero prefirió ignorarlo y continuar su camino, pasando de largo al grupo de chicas que continuaban gritando emocionadas cosas incomprensibles para ella y dejando atrás a su hermanastro…

.- _Vaya…actúan como si estuvieran esperando a alguien importante…¿vendrá una persona famosa a esta escuela?.. _.-

Pensaba Sora al pasar a su lado, y ya, a unos metros de distancia, llevada por su natural curiosidad, volteo para ver quien podría ser esa persona a la que esperaban con entusiasmo…y para su sorpresa…era nada mas y menos que Yamato…a quien comenzaron a rodear en cuanto se había acercado al grupo y no le permitían avanzar en medio de sus gritos…

Kyaaaaa

¡Yamato-Kun!

¡Tengamos una cita!

¡Te amo, Yama-Kun!

¡Yamato-Kun, se mi Novio!

La pelirroja quedo perpleja al ver la euforia de aquella chicas por su hermanastro, sin entender la razón de ello…pues aunque era un chico por demás atractivo no le parecía razón suficiente para que se comportaran así, y con tal atrevimiento…después de todo, Yamato le parecía un chico normal…

.- …_hasta parece un artista acosado por sus insaciables fans… _-

Al observar con mas detenimiento la escena, le dio la impresión de ver cierta mueca de molestia en el rostro del rubio…como si el verse rodeado de tan escandalosas y efusivas chicas…le resultara casi incomodo…pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron por unos instantes, Yamato comenzó a sonreír coquetamente, provocando el derilio de sus admiradoras…y cierta molestia por parte de la chica pelirroja…

.- _Bah… es solo un grandísimo tonto… _- bufo Sora al ver el repentino y complaciente trato que Ishida comenzaba a darle a las chicas, y justo en el momento que comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no era el casanova que aparentaba…así que con aparente indiferencia, continuo su camino al edificio escolar, sin percatarse que era seguida por la disimulada mirada de Yamato…

.- _Magnifico Ishida…lo haz hecho de nuevo….¿y ahora como vas a quitarte a estas chicas de encima?...-_ suspiro el rubio ante su absurda necedad por mantener esa imagen de Play Boy ante ella…

* * *

Seguida por algunas miradas curiosas, Sora había llegado al casillero que le habían asignado el día que se había inscrito en la escuela, en servicios escolares. Se sentía nerviosa por que no conocía a nadie mas que no fuera Yamato, así que se sentía tentada a ir a buscarlo y pedirle ayuda para encontrar su salón en medio de aquella escuela que le parecía aun mas grande en comparación a la que asistía en Tokio; pero su orgullo le impedía hacerlo, aun mas cuando hace unos momentos le había dicho que mientras mas alejado estuviesen, mejor… 

.- … suspiro …Bien Sora…tendrás que arreglártelas sola sin la ayuda de ese… tonto…rubio…presumido… mujeriego y…y…y… suspiro …no tiene caso Sora…será mejor que dejes de pensar en el y te concentres en buscar tu salón o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases….

Pensando en esto, Sora se dispuso a ir en busca del aula, pero al girar rápidamente, choco con alguien, provocando que con el impacto, decenas de hojas volaran por el aire para finalmente terminar en el suelo…

.- Aaaaaw…nooo…mi…mi tarea…- exclamo en medio de un tierno lloriqueo una chica de largo cabello castaño, sujetado en una coqueta cola de caballo por un listón rosa y de ojos miel, que sin duda, hacían perfecto juego con lo dulce de sus facciones al ver como sus deberes quedaban esparcidos a sus pies…

.- lo…lo…¡Lo siento!...yo…no me di cuenta que…estaba distraída y…en verdad lo siento…- terriblemente apenada, Sora de inmediato se dispuso a recoger las blancas hojas, sin atreverse a ver el rostro de la chica con la que había chocado temiendo que esta estuviera furiosa por su torpeza. – …_Grandioso Takenouchi, aun no llevas ni media hora aquí y ya te estas metiendo en problemas…-_ pensaba mientras recogía las hojas rápidamente tratando de ponerlas en orden… Pero para su sorpresa, aquella chica no le reclamo nada, y tras colocar cuidadosamente un par de libros y cuadernos en el Suelo, se dispuso a ayudarla a recoger sus deberes…

.- no te preocupes…yo también venia distraída…y a decir verdad…fui yo la que tropezó contigo, venia mirando a otra parte…además…esto es algo que me sucede con mucha frecuencia…dicen que soy algo despistada…- Al escuchar las palabras de esa chica, Sora levanto la vista y entonces vio que ella le sonría amigablemente…

.- ¿en serio?...a mi me dicen lo mismo…- contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa y sintiéndose extrañamente identificada con esa chica de ojos miel, tras lo cual ambas comenzaron a reír terminando de recoger los papeles…

.- Hola, me llamo Mimi Tachikawa…no te había visto por aquí, eres nueva ¿verdad?...- Se presento la chica, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie…

.- …Si…hoy es mi primer día en esta escuela, soy Sora Takenouchi, mucho gusto…

.- …Sora…es un lindo nombre…y bien Sora, supongo que ibas a buscar tu salón o llegaras tarde…¿me equivoco?...

.- Si, y como no conozco la escuela…ni a nadie…

.- bien, entonces esta dicho, seré tu guía, yo entre a esta escuela hace cuatro meses, acabo de mudarme de de norte América, así que básicamente, también soy nueva, pero en lo que te pueda ayudar, no dudes en pedírmelo…así que¿A dónde te llevo?...

.- Oh, Gracias Mimi, déjame ver…mmm…al salón 124…estaré en el grupo…2-A…según mi tira de materias, mi primera clase es Geometría Analítica

.- ¿vas en segundo grado!...lastima, yo voy en el 1-D, salón 115… así que no iremos juntas…ni modo..pero vamos, aun falta para que suene la campana así que podemos ir con calma…¿te gustaría que almorzáramos juntas Sora?...

.- ¡Claro!

Ambas chicas fueron platicando mientras se dirigían al tercer piso, que era donde se encontraba los salones que ocupaban los de segundo grado, pero en el camino, Sora miro por la ventana, y entonces vio que Yamato aun continuaba en el patio, pues el grupo de chicas que lo habían rodeado en la entrada, difícilmente lo dejaban avanzar.

.- …el es Yamato Ishida…el chico mas popular de la prepa, …es muy atractivo ¿no te parece?...- comento Mimi al notar que su nueva amiga observaba al chico rubio, pensando que había llamado su atención, atenta a la forma en como lo miraba…

.- …pues…algo…pero la verdad no es mi tipo… se ve que es todo un casanova…y ese tipo de chicos, no me interesa…-

.- quizás no lo creas…pero, me han contado que Yamato no es lo que parece, y si en verdad es como "el" me cuenta, te aseguro que esta apunto de explotar y mandar a volar a todas esas chicas_… suspiro …_es increíble que algunas todavía no entiendan que solo quiere volver a ser un chico normal, pero bueno, un chico tan guapo y con su personalidad es difícil que pase desapercibido a los ojos de las chicas…-

.- y…a ti Mimi…¿te gusta?...-Sora pregunto algo curiosa, pues le daba la impresión que su nueva amiga se encontraba dentro del grupo de chicas que habían caído bajo los efectos del "encanto ishida"…

.- ¿Queeee¡no!.._((risa))_….no me malentiendas, si me parece un chico atractivo, pero como tu dices, no es mi tipo…a mi…me gusta…otro tipo de chicos…- contesto Tachikawa con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y un brillo especial en sus ojos que no paso desapercibido para Sora…

.- mmm…esa mirada me dice que ya hay alguien que te gusta ¿verdad?...

.- eh…bueno…si…si hay alguien…pero…

.- ¡BUENOS DIAS MIMI-CHAN! – escucharon a sus espaldas, la voz de un chico…

.- ¡Ah!...¡Tai-sempai! Buenos Días…- contesto Mimi con entusiasmo, volviendo a sonrojarse suavemente y sonriendo de tal forma que se le iluminaba el rostro por completo, aunque claro, ella no se daba cuenta de eso…

Así que, sospechando que se trataba del chico que le gustaba a su amiga de ojos miel, Sora volteo para ver cómo era; del fondo del corredor, acercándose con paso decidido, una mano en el bolsillo y la otra saludando alegremente, vio acercarse a un chico de piel morena clara, brillantes y despiertos ojos cafés y como rasgo mas destacable e inconfundible, una alborotada melena castaño oscuro que parecía desafiar todas las leyes de la gravedad… poseía cierto porte deportista y jovial que lo hacia tan atractivo como Yamato, pero muy a su estilo…

.- _((suspiro))_…Mimi…¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes lo de "Sempai" a un lado, solo dime Tai o Taichi, como mas te guste, pero deja las formalidades o yo empezare a llamarte "Mimi-kohai" o "Tachikawa-Kohai" y eso no suena nada bien, tu nombre es demasiado bonito como para usarlo con el "Kohai" – comento el chico ligeramente sonrojado y aumentando el rubor de la chica…

.- …esta bien…tai-semp…eh…quiero decir…Tai…-

La pareja por unos momentos se había olvidado de la precensia de la pelirroja, que no podía dejar de sonreír al percatarse de la forma en como se miraban y el ligero nerviosismo que sentían al estar uno frente al otro…pero pronto volvieron a la realidad, y fue cuando el chico llamado Tai se dio cuenta de su presencia y Mimi recordó que no estaba sola…

.- …je…disculpa Sora, mira déjame presentarte, el es Taichi Yagami, va en el segundo grado grupo C, Tai, ella es Sora Takenouchi, también acaba de mudarse a Odaiba e ira en el mismo grado que tu, pero en el grupo A, hoy es su primer día en esta preparatoria…

.- Wow, en serio, pues bienvenida Sora, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, y si tienes alguna duda respecto a las materias…eeeeh…seré sincero, yo no soy muy bueno para eso, pero tengo amigos que te ayudaran con mucho gusto, así que no dudes en avisarme ¿de acuerdo?…-

.- de acuerdo Tai, y créeme que te tomare la palabra…

Taichi Yagami parecía ser un chico extrovertido y sincero, con cierto toque de distraída inocencia que lo hacia un chico agradable, quizás por eso a Sora le había simpatizado apenas lo había visto, y tenia la corazonada de que serian muy buenos amigos… pero cuando ambas chicas pensaban que el seguramente las acompañaría, Tai miro discretamente por la ventana viendo algo que capto su atención…

.- …bueno chicas, tengo que irme…eh…Mimi…iras al partido de mañana ¿verdad?...es un juego muy importante para el equipo…y bueno, me gustaría que tu…ya sabes…- y a pesar de su nerviosismo, como respuesta, el chico recibió una sonrisa de la chica que asintió alegremente con la cabeza - ¡estupendo!...entonces nos vemos…Sora, en verdad me dio mucho gusto conocerte, espero que en otra ocasión tengamos mas tiempo para platicar…pero ahora… hay un alma en desgracia que salvar…-

Y sin decir mas, el Tai salio comenzó su carrera por el pasillo, siendo seguido por Mimi hasta que lo perdió de vista…

.- …es lindo…y muy simpático…- comento Sora, divertida al ver la expresión soñadora de la chica Tachikawa, que se limito a asentir mientras seguía observando el lugar por donde había visto por ultima vez a Taichi…

.- y…te gusta…¿verdad?...

.- …¿se nota demasiado?…Sora, estoy loca por Tai, es que es absolutamente lindo, encantador, adorable…y… suspiro …atolondrado chico que conozco…¿Por qué creo que es demasiado obvio que me encanta, pero el no se da cuenta…o ¿será que no le gusto?-

.- no te preocupes, no creo que sea eso…a veces los chicos son un poco torpes e indecisos y tardan en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos…dale un poco de tiempo…además ¡Mimi, claro que le gustas!...Dios, casi se comían con la mirada…

.- Ay, Sora…eso no es cierto… risas …como eres, ya hiciste que me chiveara…

Y entre risas, las dos chicas continuaron su camino…

* * *

La campana sonó, y las clases comenzaron en la Preparatoria Odaiba como todos los días, mientras una ligera lluvia de pétalos de Sakura caía afuera, convirtiéndose en la distracción de algunos alumnos que veían como las horas pasaban lentamente, y sin duda…para ellos, los amigos, junto con esas platicas a escondidas, hacían de las interminables horas de estudio mucho mas agradables, que el estar escuchando a un estricto profesor que hablaba y hablaba sin de dejar de escribir en el pizarrón haciendo eterno el momento en que llegara el receso y poder descansar de la monótona rutina que implicaban las clases, aunque fuese solo por algunos minutos… 

Al llegar el receso, Yamato se reunía con tres de sus amigos para almorzar juntos en una mesa bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol, ellos eran, Jyou Kido, un chico de cabello negro azulado y ligeramente largo, de aspecto intelectual, acentuado por unos lentes que enmarcaban sus ojos negros, el iba en el tercer grado grupo C…Koushiro Izumi, un poco mas bajo de estatura que los demás y dulce voz, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos tan negros que difícilmente podía distinguirse la pupila del Iris, asistía al primer grado en el grupo A, y finalmente Taichi Yagami, que iba en el mismo grado y grupo que el, en el 2-C y era su mejor amigo desde que podía recordar…

.- en serio chicos, debieron haberlo visto ¡estaba a punto de estallar! si no llego y corro a esas chicas, apuesto que hubiese terminado gritando: "¡Aaaarghh, ya déjenme en paz parvada de cacatúas escandalosas!" ¿verdad, Yamato?...- comento Taichi divertido ante las discretas y prudentes sonrisas de sus compañeros que preferían no hacer demasiada fiesta al relato del chico de cabello castaño oscuro, conociendo el carácter de su amigo rubio…

.- …Tai…si ya terminaste de reírte a mis expensas…¿podrías dejarme comer en paz y dejar de gritar como idiota!...- exclamo Yamato irritado por el incidente de la mañana…

.- Oh, vamos Ishida¿Qué pasa contigo?... todo el día haz estado con una cara de amargado que asustas…-

.- ahora que Tai lo dice…es cierto… se te ve algo estresado Yamato, como si algo te inquietara…¿acaso tienes problemas con tu nueva familia?...- pregunto Jyou…

.- ah¿es eso?...no me digas que te toco una madrastra como la de los cuentos de hadas y te tiene lavando platos y trapeando el piso todo el día…- comento Tai, ganándose una mirada asesina del rubio por semejante comentario, pero conociéndolo como era, Yamato no podía enojarse con el y termino suspirando profundamente…

.- no es eso…Toshiko es una excelente persona…es dulce y amable y en verdad me atiende muy bien…pero…es…es… ¡es ella la que me desespera!...- exclamo sorprendiendo a todos…

.- ¿ella?...supongo que te refieres a tu hermanastra ¿no?... ¿tan mal se llevan?...- dijo Koushiro viendo que quizás lo que necesitaba su amigo era deshagorse un poco…

.- ¿Mal?...pues la verdad…no se…me ignora, no me baja de pervertido cínico, mujeriego, creído y sinvergüenza…

.- ¿en serio?...pues yo diría que entonces te conoce muy bien…

.- ¡Tai! Estoy hablando en serio…no saben…es una bruja, histérica, malpensada, obstinada y… y… suspiro - Yamato ya no pudo decir mas por que sabia que lo que estaba diciendo no era cierto y su subconsciente lo sabia - _(¿a quien quieres engañar Yamato…la verdad es que es una chica encantadora…preciosa que…solo actúa así contigo por que eso era lo que querías que hiciera…el malo de la historia eres tu, no ella…)_

.- vamos amigo…no lo tomes así…las hermanas son así, de vez en cuando Hikari y yo tenemos discusiones, pero después estamos como si nada hubiese pasado…ya veras que pronto todo pasara, piensa que debe ser difícil para ella mudarse a otra ciudad, tener otra familia, una casa nueva, y un padre y hermano nuevo…¿no crees?...-

Las palabras de Taichi, de alguna forma lograron que Yamato se sintiera un poco mejor, aunque sus amigos no estaban del todo al tanto de su actual situación con su nueva familia, sabia que podía contar con su apoyo incondicional…

.- _suspiro …¿_sabes que Yagami?...cuando haces tus tonterías pienso que si te lo propusieras podrías ser el peor de mis enemigos…pero cuando usas esa única neurona que te queda…se que por algo eres mi mejor amigo…

.- mmm…claro Yama lo que tu digas …pero…¿eso fue un halago, verdad?...nah…no importa…¡ey! Ahí viene Mimi con su nueva amiga…oigan chicos¿puedo invitarlas a comer con nosotros?...- pregunto Taichi de forma tan ansiosa, que sus compañeros no pudieron evitar sonreír…

.- claro Tai, pero deja de babear en mi comida y ya invítala a salir de una buena vez si tanto te gusta…- dijo Yamato sin levantar la vista de su almuerzo y viendo la oportunidad de desquitarse un poco de su amigo…

.- ¿Queeeee! Yo no estoy babeando Ishida…y … y…

.- ¿me vas a decir que no te gusta?...bueno, si te quieres engañar tu solo, adelante, pero si quieres hablarle ¡Hazlo de una buena vez y déjame comer tranquilamente por el amor de Dios!...

.- ¡eh¡Mimi…Sora¿Quieren comer con nosotros? – exclamo Tai ante el "apoyo" de Yamato, sin percatarse que tras mencionar un nombre en especial Yamato casi se ahogaba con el emparedado que estaba comiendo de no ser por la ayuda de Koushiro que estaba sentado a su lado y comenzó a darle ligeros golpes en la espalda…

.- ¿estas bien Yamato-Kun? – pregunto Koushiro preocupado, mientras Yamato tomaba un poco de aire

Pero el chico no le contesto, solo le prestaba atención al par de chicas que se encontraban aun par de metros de ellos…y en especial, en Sora, que obviamente ya se había percatado de su presencia, y parecía comentarle algo a Tachikawa mientras esta la llevaba a la mesa donde se encontraba, vio como la chica se acerco a Tai para preguntarle algo y este asintió sonriente , mientras les ofrecía asiento dejando a Sora sentada frente a el…

.- y por ultimo, ese mudo de ahí…es Ishida Yamato, y cuando no esta en su etapa de gruñón , es un tipo bastante agradable…- escucho decir a Taichi y comprendió que sin saberlo, lo estaba presentando con su hermanastra…

Y entonces, se encontró con la mano de Sora frente a el, y sus ojos carmesí fijos en los suyos de forma tan penetrante que lo hizo estremecer… pero no tanto, como al tomar su mano y sentir el contacto con su piel…tan calida…tan suave…

.- …Hola… - fue todo lo que dijo antes de regresar su atención al almuerzo que tenia entre sus manos…

.- y bien Sora…¿Qué te parece Odaiba?...- escucho preguntar a Jyou para iniciar una conversación con ella…

Discretamente levanto la mirada para poner atención a lo que ella decía, pero al hacerlo vio algo que atrapo toda su atención…La sonrisa de Sora…si…como si se hubiese olvidado de su presencia, ella sonreía abiertamente y sin reservas mientras contestaba la pregunta de su amigo de anteojos y de vez en cuando reía ante algún comentario hecho por ellos…una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro a ella…y que a el…le cortaba el aliento…

.- por cierto...¿de que platicaban ustedes antes de que llegáramos?...se les veía tensos…en especial a ti Yamato-San…- la repentina pregunta de Mimi, obligo a Yamato a volver a la realidad, para darse cuenta que todos y en especial Sora, esperaban atentamente una respuesta por su parte…

.- eh…bueno…nosotros solo…- trato de decir cualquier cosa que satisficiera la curiosidad de la chica, pero se sentía tan nervioso por la presencia de Sora, que a su mente no venia siquiera la excusa mas tonta que pudiese inventar…

.- Yamato nos estaba contando de su hermana…bueno…mas bien de su hermanastra – escucho a la voz de taichi contestar en su lugar…- al parecer la chica es una autentica bruja, una pesada de lo peor y ya lo tiene harto… ¿pueden creerlo?...ah…por cierto Sora¿tu tienes Hermanos?...-

Y Yamato se sintió morir de la vergüenza, en ese momento deseo con todo su ser que su sequito de locas fans llegaran tan escandalosas e i imprudentes podían ser, o que un balón perdido lo golpeara en la cara y lo dejara inconciente por el resto del receso…cualquier cosa que le evitara ver la reacción de Sora ante el mas que inoportuno comentario de su amigo, que no sabia que esa hermanastra bruja, histérica, malpensada, obstinada del que les había hablado, era nada mas y menos que ella…la misma Sora que estaba sentada en esa mesa….

Pero nada de eso paso, no pudo evitar que de nueva cuenta, la mirada de la pelirroja se posara en el, y que de igual forma lo hiciera estremecer, pero esta vez por la fuerza y el enojo que le transmitían sus ojos, era como si el fuego ardiera en ellos y desearan quemarlo vivo…estaba furiosa con el, y tenia razón para estarlo. Pero…cuando pensó que ella se abalanzaría sobré el para matarlo… de los ojos carmesí de Sora comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lagrimas que antes de llegar a la mejilla, fueron rápidamente limpiadas…y esta vez…en vez de furia…Yamato vio en los ojos de Sora dolor y tristeza, que hicieron, le doliera el pecho por ser el culpable de ello…

Muy contrario a la reacción que se esperaba, sin decir nada, Sora salio corriendo, con Mimi de tras de ella y dejando a los tres chicos que acompañaban a Yamato totalmente sorprendidos por su reacción…

.- …a…acaso…¿dije algo malo?...- pregunto inocentemente Tai, al no comprender la reacción de la chica pelirroja …

.- eh…Tai…no estoy muy seguro…pero teniendo en cuanta que Yamato tiene una nueva hermanastra que se acaba de mudar a la ciudad…y que Sora- san es nueva en la ciudad y por su reacción a lo que dijiste…eh…me atrevo a asegurar que…ella es la hermanastra de Yamato…- acertadamente concluyo Koushiro tras analizar la situación, dejando a Jyou y a Taichi incrédulos a tal conclusión…

.- ¿Qué?..._((risas))_…pero como crees Kou, eso seria demasiada coincidencia ¿verdad Yamato?...por que tu nos dijiste que tu hermanastra era una chica terrible, y a mi me parece que Sora es una chica bastante linda y agradable, nada que ver con la bruja que dices que es ella…-

Comento el chico Yagami divertido por el análisis de su pequeño amigo pelirrojo, pero al mirar a sus amigo Yamato…vio que este se encontraba con la mirada perdida y una expresión desalentadora y a la vez molesta consigo mismo…

.- Tai…lo repito de nuevo…a veces no se si eres mi mejor amigo…o el peor de mis enemigos…- dijo Yamato para terminar dando un gran suspiro cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa y escondiendo el rostro entre ellos…

Y en su mente se visualizaba una imagen donde la pequeña brecha que había entre ellos…crecía mas y se hacia mas onda separándolo aun mas de la única chica con la que, aunque fuese solo por unas horas, se había sentido realmente bien a su lado…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Mmmm…creo que hice un revoltijo en este capitulo ¿verdad, y es que quería que pasaran tantas cosas que al final no pude ponerlas todasTT.TT, por algo dicen que el que mucho quiere abarcar poco avanza U…así que tendré que poner esas ideas poco a poco en los siguientes capítulos, se que el capitulo anterior era demasiado predecible y quizás este también, pero es que hay cosas que tienen que pasar por muy obvias que parezcan, por eso les digo, esta escritora no tiene mucha imaginaciónU, pero tratare ir poniéndolos en situaciones comprometedoras y difíciles para que poco el romance vaya fluyendo, y por lo mientras, al pobre de Tai le toco complicar un poco mas las cosas entre ellos, así que ya veremos si Yamato hace algo para disculparse con Sora, o dejara que las cosas se vayan acumulando¿ustedes que creen?...

Oigan, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en verdad le levantan el animo a una , y aun cuando no haya demasiada inspiración, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, tratare que esto no sea una copia de Marmalade Boy(historia que aunque ya la había escuchado mencionar y leído de ella, apenas estoy conociendo, por que esta siendo publicada en mi país y va en el volumen 5…¡que todavía no he podido comprar! TT0TT)…no las cosas entre Yamato y sora seran mas complicadas y quiero que haya mucha pasión, miedos, celos y dudas…ojala y pueda plasmarlo así…pero por favor, si hay algo que no les guste, háganmelo saber, toditidos sus comentarios son importantes para mi, para mas o menos saber si les agrada el desarrollo que esta teniendo la historia ¿de acuerdo?...bueno, por ultimo y como ya es costumbre, quiero darle las gracias a los que dejan su reviene y a los que no también U, así que gracias a:

**_Matt-Gray04, _****_Luthien Faelivrin_****_, Sora Kinomoto, Sakura-Hop, Quietshade, Chikage-SP, adriannita, Atori-Chan, YukinodeKuram, _****_YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li_****_, Angel Nemesis, SkAg, Izumi frontier,Kibun No Tenshin, In, _****_BlAcK soPHIa_****_ y Valerita26_**, por leer esta historia, a tods muchísimas gracias…

N/A¡AH! Se me olvidaba, la palabra "Kohai" es lo opuesto a "sempai", y es usado en la escuela para los compañeros de menor grado, o hasta en las empresas, por eso Tai le dice que si no deja de llamarlo "Taichi-sempai" el tendrá que llamarla "Mimi- Kohai", lo que suena muy despectivo y nada bien U…ahora si, eso es todo¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!0

ATTE. _§ Alexeigirl §_


	4. Sentimientos Extraños

_**LABIOS PROHIBIDOS**_

_Por: § Alexeigirl §_

**Capitulo 4**. **_Sentimientos Extraños…_**

"_Yamato nos estaba contando de su hermana…bueno…mas bien de su hermanastra…al parecer es una autentica bruja, una pesada de lo peor y ya lo tiene harto…¿pueden creerlo?"…_

Por enésima vez en el día, Sora recordaba las palabras de aquel chico llamado Taichi Yagami había dicho, ignorando que aquella "Odiosa hermanastra"…era ella…y cada vez que lo hacia, sentía como su sangre hervía…

.- ¡Idiota¿Quien se cree que es?... decir esas cosas de mi, cuando apenas me conoce…es…es…es un cretino…arrogante…sin vergüenza…cínico…pervertido…y…y…¡lo odio!...- exclamaba mientras colérica hundía el rostro entre las almohadas de su cama, refiriéndose al chico que originalmente había hablado así de ella…a Yamato…

Se sentía frustrada…llena de impotencia y coraje cada vez que el rostro de su hermanastro llegaba a su mente…pero mas aun, estaba enfadada consigo misma por haber salido llorando de ahí, en lugar de haberle propinado una sonora bofetada como hubiese deseado y se merecía… como en otras circunstancias lo hubiese hecho sin dudar…

Pero lo cierto era que todos estos cambios tan drásticos en su vida, la tenían mas perceptiva de lo normal…la relación de Masaharu Ishida con su madre… el mudarse de ciudad, cambiar de colegio…dejar a sus amigos y estilo de vida…dejarlo todo atrás…eran cambios que aceptaba, si eso significaba la bien merecida felicidad de su madre…pero no por ello eran cambios fáciles de asimilar…

Pero…en realidad…el único y verdadero problema que le estaba dificultando el adaptarse a su nueva forma de vida era el…Yamato Ishida … a quien, por esas extrañas casualidades de la vida, había conocido horas antes de saber que seria su futuro hermanastro…

Ese día…mientras pensaba en como cambiaria su vida a partir de esa noche, que significaba tanto para su madre, y sumergida en sus pensamientos; había llegado al parque ShioKaze… sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, comtenplando lo basto del mar y el cielo…lo conoció…y la conexión entre los dos había sido instantánea y natural…algo casi mágico…que le hacia sentir que lo conocía de toda la vida…que era el destino, que a través de fuerzas invisibles y absolutas habían dirigido sus pasos para finalmente encontrarse…y lo curioso… era que ella no creía en cosas tan etéreas como el destino y la magia…pero el… en esos instantes…la habían hecho creer…

…Pero…

¿Cómo iba a imaginar que aquel chico que tocaba la armónica con un sentimiento increíble…de ojos profundos…sonrisa amable…y que era capaz de transmitirle la paz y la tranquilidad que hace tiempo no sentía?…¡era precisamente el hijo de Masaharu Ishida?...el prometido de su madre…

Y después de esa noche…todo se derrumbo…Yamato no era lo que tan prontamente había idealizado…un chico noble y amable… sino un arrogante Play Boy que la detestaba…y ahora Vivian bajo el mismo techo…Así que ahora mas que nunca, estaba convencida que el destino no existía…sino que el mundo…y sobre todo Odaiba, eran demasiados pequeños…y encuentros tan desafortunados simplemente sucedían…

.- ¡Al Diablo con todo!...¿Que me importa lo que piense el de mi?...lo único que me interesa es que mama sea feliz…- concluyo decidida a no darle la importancia que seguramente no tenia al asunto y dejarlo pasar…

Salio de su habitación determinada a no dejarse llevar mas por esa situación, lo único que le interesaba era la felicidad de su madre, que sin duda era al lado de Masaharu, al que le agradecía haberle permitido conservar el apellido de su padre…Takenouchi…era un buen hombre y amaba a su madre…con eso estaba satisfecha…así que sus roces con Yamato, pasaban a segundo termino…

Al vivir bajo el mismo techo, los encuentros con el serian inevitables, lo sabia y no trataría de evitarlos, le demostraría de lo que estaba hecha una Takenouchi, que de ninguna forma podría minimizarla hiciera lo que hiciera…y no tardo en encontrarse con el aludido en el corredor mientras caminaba hacia el baño… ella siquiera se inmuto, y con la vístale alto siguió su camino como si no lo hubiese visto…sin mostrar la mas mínima de las reacciones, interés ni sentirse afectada o incomoda por su presencia…no le daría ese gusto de ninguna manera…

.- …_aarghhh…ella realmente me odia…_

Pensó el chico tras un largo suspiro… que muy al contrario de su hermanastra, se había quedado de pie sin saber que decir o hacer al recordar la forma en la que se había marchado llorando tras lo que inocentemente había comentado Taichi. Siguió con la mirada, la figura de la pelirroja hasta que esta se perdió tras una puerta…Era irremediable…las cosas tenían que ser así…el mismo se lo había propuesto después de esa noche en que la había conocido, debía evitar que esa conexión que habían tenido aquella tarde, volviese a surgir entre ellos…seria demasiado peligroso ahora que pertenecían a la misma familia, y Vivian bajo el mismo techo…y el comentario que ingenuamente había dicho Tai, simplemente concreto lo que desde un principio el había decidido hacer…pero…no podía evitar pensar…que…de no estar ahora sus padres casados…que tan diferentes seguramente serian las cosas entre ellos…

* * *

.- ¡Yamato Ishida!...¿Que hora piensas que es?...¡si no sales ahora mismo vas a llegar tarde al colegio!... 

Escucho gritar a su padre mientras bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras y se colocaba el saco que era parte de su uniforme…

.- Ya voy, Ya voy…no tienes que gritar ¿sabes?...aun tengo el tiempo suficiente para llegar tranquilamente…además¿no eres tu el que llegara tarde a la oficina si no sales ahora mismo?...- comento Yamato esperando que su padre se percatara de ello y saliera corriendo como en mas de una ocasión lo había visto hacer…

.- ¡Ja!...De ninguna manera…ahora que soy productor, soy mi propio jefe ¿recuerdas?…puedo darme ciertos privilegios, como llegar una o dos horas tarde…- contesto Masaharu Ishida sonriendo victorioso…

.- y entonces…¿con que autoridad me apresuras?...deberías darme el ejemplo Papa…- refunfuño Yamato tras ver que su plan había fracasado.

.- con la autoridad que me da ser tu padre jovencito…ahora… ¿Quieres mover tu trasero e irte de una vez a la maldita escuela!

.- ¡Masaharu Ishida!...¿Que clase de vocabulario es ese? – replico su esposa al escuchar hablar a su marido de esa forma a su hijastro…

.- Je…lo siento Toshiko…es que se le hace tarde y…y…tu sabes que la educación es muy importante y…y…

.- ¿y para eso tienes que hablar así?...además, Yamato-Kun tiene razón¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estas poniendo si piensas llegar tarde a tu trabajo deliberadamente?...eso es una irresponsabilidad de tu parte Masaharu…

.- …pe…pe…pero Toshiko…yo…solo…yo…

Yamato no pudo mas que sonreír ante esta escena…ya que a pesar de que esta etapa de hombre enamorado era nueva y extraña para el como hijo, conocía lo suficiente a su padre como para saber que lo único que deseaba era estar un rato a solas con su esposa y por eso la urgencia de que el partiera tan pronto a clases…

.-eh…bueno…Papa…Toshiko…ya tengo que irme…y…¿Sora aun no ha bajado?...- pregunta al percatarse de la ausencia de su hermanastra, y tras escuchar el nombre de su hija, Toshiko le respondió…

.- Salio ya como hace diez minutos…dijo que había quedado de encontrarse con una amiga cerca del parque…

.- ah…vaya…bueno…entonces me voy…nos vemos…- dijo sin estar muy seguro si los adultos lo habían escuchado, pues Toshiko seguía reprendiendo a su padre, mientras este trataba de dar argumentos lo suficientemente convincentes para su defensa……

Salio de su casa, presintiendo que lo que había dicho su madrastra, seguramente había sido un excusa de la pelirroja para no ir con el al colegio… y pensó que quizás era mejor así, pues de otra forma, ambos irían juntos sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra en medio de un tenso ambiente, y eso seria realmente incomodo…

.- suspiro …_ella realmente me odia…_

* * *

.- … Neeeh…Neeeh…Yamato…¿Me estas escuchando!... 

La bien conocida voz de su mejor amigo, Taichi Yagami, saco a el oji-azul de sus pensamientos, mientras iban caminando rumbo a la biblioteca escolar para buscar unos libros que necesitarían para un trabajo que les habían asignado en su clase de historia…

Pero Yamato se encontraba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, que no le había puesto demasiada atención en la platica de su amigo que ahora lo miraba interrogatoriamente, plantándose delante de el, obstruyéndole así el paso…

.- …eh…disculpa Taichi…estaba distraído…¿decías?...

.- _suspiro …_Bien Ishida…¿Qué te traes?...¡Escupe!...

.-¿eh?...¿de que hablas Tai?...

.- No te hagas…¿crees que no me dado cuenta?…¡has estado toda la mañana con esa cara de perro apaleado!…¿hay algo que te preocupa?...¡me lo vas a decir!... o…¿ no confías en tu mejor amigo?…-

Sabiendo de antemano, que si había alguien en el mundo que lo conocía a la perfección a parte de su hermano menor…ese era Taichi Yagami…y por lo mismo, una vez sospechando que algo no andaba bien, no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se lo dijera; Yamato decidió contarle lo que pasaba…o al menos, lo suficiente para saciar su curiosidad…

.- no es eso Tai…es solo que… suspiro …de acuerdo, te lo diré…¿sabes?...hay una chica…al principio…nos llevamos de maravilla…pero… al parecer ahora me odia y…no se si debo dejar las cosas así…o tratar de hablar con ella…para que al menos, estemos en paz y…-

.- ¿Queeee!...¿una chica que te odia?...¡Vamos Yamato!...no me tomes el pelo…-

.- ¡Shhhhh!...¿Quieres bajar la voz¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere?...-exclamo Yamato algo alterado tapándole la boca a su amigo, mientras volteaba nerviosamente a todas direcciones esperando que nadie hubiese escuchado…

.- ¡Je!...Gomen…pero es que…vamos, eres Yamato Ishida…¡ la maquina de seducción, el 80 de las chicas de la escuela babean por ti…y eso que ya te retiraste del mundo de la farándula…

.- ¡Tai, mira, si te vas a estar burlando de mi, mejor no te cuento nada…yo estoy hablando en serio y tu me sales con tus comentarios tan…tuyos…

.- Je, lo siento…es que en verdad me parece increíble que exista una chica que se resista a tus "encantos"…hasta ahora no he sabido de ninguna capaz de eso…pero por la forma en la que estas … hasta parece que ella…¿te gusta?...

De lo que Tai no se percato, fue de que esas sencillas palabras, habían impactado a Yamato con la fuerza de una descarga eléctrica…

.- ¿Queee¡NI HABLAR!...de…deja de decir estupideces Yagami…¡eso es imposible,de…de…de ninguna manera ella podría…- reacciono nerviosamente

.- ey ey ey …tranquilízate…solo fue un decir por decir, no lo dije en serio…mejor cambiemos de tema ¿vale?...eeeh…¿hiciste la tarea de Ingles?...esa traducción estaba muy complicada ¿no crees?...-

Así como Yamato conocía perfectamente a Taichi, de igual forma, si algo bien sabia Tai de su rubio amigo era que así como había cosas que podía sacarle con algo de insistencia y unos ojos suplicantes…también había cosas que de ninguna manera le revelaría aunque lo sometiera a la mayor de las torturas…y tenia el presentimiento que esto, era una de esas cosas…así que prefirió dejárselo al tiempo para que fuese el propio Yamato quien se lo contara…

Ambos amigos continuaron su camino hacia la biblioteca, pasando por el área deportiva sin tomarle demasiada importancia a pesar de que en ese momento había varios grupos hasta que…

.- ¡WoooooW!...¿Ya vieron a esa chica?...¡es realmente ardiente!...

.- ¡es cierto!...es muy sexy…

.- Y esa cabellera pelirroja…¡si que es fuego!

Escucharon casualmente algunos comentarios que evidente llamaron la atención de los chicos, y entonces se percataron de que se encontraban en el área deportiva de la escuela que era en esos momentos ocupada por un par de grupos, donde los chicos hacían algo de atletismo… y en este caso, quienes habían hecho aquellos comentarios se trataba de un grupo de chicos que lejos de estar corriendo alrededor de la pista, descansaban placidamente sobre el césped que rodeaban las pistas y canchas mientras miraban atentamente al grupo de chicas que jugaban en esos momentos…

Inconcientemente, la mirada de Yamato vago entre aquel grupo de chicas que parecía ser el objetivo de aquellos comentarios, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una silueta que magnéticamente atrajo su atención…

Largas y bien formadas piernas, revestidas en una bronceada y tersa piel…una esbelta figura que se movía con gracia y fuerza…una delgada y bien acentuada cintura…pechos que de no ser los mas grandes, si estaban lo suficientemente desarrollados como para darle a su cuerpo, la silueta única que solo una mujer puede poseer, un rostro dulce y fuerte acentuados por unos ojos que parecían estar hechos de fuego, entre abiertos y delgados labios rosados, sin duda…un rostro que reflejaba dulzura y carácter por igual, y magníficamente enmarcado con una cabellera que parecía brillar como fuego bajo los rayos del sol…

Si…era una figura que difícilmente podía pasar desapercibida…que irradiaba una energía casi magnética…de tal fuerza, que no podía apartar la mirada de ella…provocando que un extraño e intenso calor recorriera todas y cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo…una sensación que jamás había experimentado en su vida con tanta intensidad…

.- Wow…Takenouchi...es realmente genial…

.- Si…creo que estoy enamorado…

-_… Idiotas…_- pensó fastidiado después de escuchar los comentarios del mismo grupo de chicos, que habían roto con sus palabras aquel trance hipnótico en el que se había visto envuelto…

.- _Será mejor que me vaya…no quiero que Sora se de cuenta de mi presencia…mucho menos si ella no desea verme…-_ pensó dispuesto a dar media vuelta, continuar con su camino y así pasar desapercibido…

.- ¡EXCELENTE RITMO, SORA-CHAN!

Ignorante de las intensiones de su amigo, repentinamente Taichi grito entusiasmado, sorprendiendo a Yamato, y llamando la atención de la pelirroja que corría velozmente alrededor de la pista, haciendo gala de su velocidad y buena condición física manteniéndose a la cabeza de su grupo…

.- ¡Increíble Sora-Chan, eres realmente veloz, la mejor…

.- Ta…Ta…Taichi…¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?...

Yamato estaba totalmente sorprendido, de ninguna forma esperaba que su mejor amigo se pusiera a gritar de esa forma, a una chica que apenas había conocido y con la que solo había cruzado algunas palabras y le hablara con tal confianza…

Pero lo que realmente lo dejo petrificado, fue cuando se dio cuenta que lejos de estar sorprendida, Sora sonreía abiertamente a su amigo mientras agitaba la mano al aire en señal de Saludo…pero ignorándolo por completo a el…

Sin entender que estaba pasando, Yamato tomo del brazo a su moreno amigo, continuando su camino a la biblioteca…

.-Ey, Yamato…¡espera!... ¿que ocurre, quería platicar un rato con Sora-Chan…¿viste como corría, me da la impresión de que es una atleta natural¿no te parece?…

.- ¿Y desde cuando ustedes dos son tan buenos amigos¿eh, Tai?...- dijo el rubio deteniéndose en seco ya estando un frente de su destino…

.-¿Qué, de que hablas Ishida?...

.- De eso…apenas conociste a Takenouchi hace poco, y hoy le hablaste como si ya fueran grandes amigos…¿acaso me perdí de algo, Yagami?...

.- aaaah, eso…Bueno, es que me encontré con ella en la mañana y nos venimos juntos y como que hubo una buena conexión entre nosotros, por que estuvimos platicando como si nos conociéramos de siempre…es una chica muy agradable e inteligente…me gusta…-

.- ¿Quéeee!...pe…¿pero no se supone que a ti te gusta Tachikawa?...¿como vienes ahora y dices que te gusta Takenouchi?...- pregunto totalmente sorprendido por aquella confesión…

.- Como amiga Ishida, A-M-I-G-A…Sora es una gran persona, no me extraña que sea amiga de Mi-Chan…¿no te parece?...Aunque…si no me gustara tanto Mi-Chan…tal vez…Sora si podría gustarme mas que como amiga…en la primaria jugaba fútbol ¿sabes?- contesto Tai cándidamente…

.-Ah…vaya…yo…pensé que…es que…como apenas la conoces…

.-Ja,ja,ja…para nada…me cayo bien, eso es todo…Vaya Yamato…hasta parecía que estabas preocupado…celoso de que ella pudiese gustarme…

.-¿Qué! De ninguna forma…absolutamente NO…solo confundí las cosas…además…¿Por qué abría de ponerme celoso?...

.- cierto, cierto…después de todo…es tu hermanastra ¿no?...

Yamato quedo totalmente petrificado…según recordaba, a ninguno de sus amigos les había mencionado su recién adquirido parentesco con Sora, ni nada que ver con su nueva familia mas allá de detalles superficiales…así que solo encontraba una explicación…

.- eh…co…¿Cómo lo supiste?...ella…¿ te lo dijo?…

.- Nop… fue Hikari…tu sabes que mi dulce, tierna e inocente hermanita anda con el bueno para nada de tu hermano, que por cierto, espero JAMAS se atreva a ponerle un solo dedo de mas encima a mi Hikari, por que te juro que soy capaz de…

.-¡TAI!...

.- ejem…Bueno como te decía, Takeru le platico a Hikari de tu nueva familia, cosa que me interesaba por que tu casi no me has comentado nada…pero cuando escuche el apellido Takenouchi…se me hizo muy familiar…y entonces recordé el pequeño incidente con la amiga de Mi-chan durante el almuerzo…y le pregunte si de casualidad Takeru le había comentado como se llamaba su hermanastra…y dijo que si…que ella

Se llama…Sora Takenouchi…que coincidencia ¿verdad?... al parecer y después de todo, las conjeturas de Kou-kun estaban en lo correcto…

La mirada perspicaz de Taichi, provocaron en Yamato sentimientos de culpa…se sentía como si hubiese sido descubierto en medio de una mentira que aun no había dicho…

.-N-no es…que pensara ocultártelo Tai…es solo que…no le di importancia…eso es todo…

.- suspiro …si, supongo…eres de la clase de personas a las que no les gusta hablar mucho de si mismos…mas aun si es algo nuevo o que les incomoda…¿Verdad?...

.-Tai…en serio lo siento…

.-Je…tranquilo Ishida…todos tenemos nuestros secretos, aun entre mejores amigos hay cosas que no siempre pueden decirse…aunque..por eso, cometí una imprudencia y lastime a Sora - Chan con ese comentario…pero bueno, ya me disculpe con ella y me dijo que no había problema…que no esta enojada conmigo ni contigo…

.- …¡enserio?...no esta molesta por…eso…

.-Nop, aunque le aclare que aunque hayas dicho eso, no lo decías en serio…que a veces eres medio bruto para decir algunas cosas…pero nada mas

.- wow…¿en serio?...pues gracias por semejante ayuda Yagami…- dijo el rubio en tono sarcástico por la ultima parte del comentario de su amigo…

.- eeey, solo quería que ella no estuviese enojada contigo…después de todo, es tu hermana…y créeme…las hermanas se molestan por cualquier tontería con uno, si les dices o no…te lo toman a mal, por eso hay que tener mucho tacto…Hikari a veces se enoja conmigo y no se por que…así que se un buen hermano, pórtate amable y cuida de ella…¿vale'…

Taichi siguió hablando, dándole consejos a su amigo de "como ser un buen hermano",pues según el…no era lo mismo tener hermanos que hermanas…y sin duda tenia mas experiencia en eso que su rubio amigo…

Pero lo que el chico de cabellos desalineados no se percataba, era que cada ves que mencionaba las palabras "Hermana-Hermanos"…Yamato fruncía el ceño, como si se sintiera incomodo con esa palabra…

¿Era cierto que Sora no estaba molesta con el?...no podía creer eso…sobre todo cuando a cada momento que estaban frente a frente, ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente o simplemente lo esquivaba, como esa mañana en la que había salido antes para no irse con el…y aunque no lo admitiera…si estaba un poco celoso de tai, pues el podía hablar con ella sin ningún problema, y le sonreía como solo le había sonreído a el bajo aquel árbol cuando se conocieron…y aunque no lo admitiera, deseaba ver de nuevo solo para el…

* * *

Sora continuaba en su clase de educación física, concentrada en su carrera alrededor de la pista, a diferencia de la mayoría que se encontraban ya recostados en el césped para descansar un poco… 

Corría como si deseara dejar sus pensamientos detrás de ella, y por un momento así, ser libre de todos esas ideas que rondaban incansablemente en su mente…tratando de escapar de la esa silueta…de esa voz, de esos ojos que por alguna razón trastornaban su comportamiento así…y sin embargo… sentía que su mente se había quedado atrás…justo en ese momento… donde lo vio parado junto a Taichi…

Aunque cualquiera pensaría que no se había percatado de su presencia…lo cierto era que no había sido así…de hecho…había sentido su penetrante mirada sobre ella, que por un momento le hizo perder la concentración…pero antes de demostrarle que el podía causar algún efecto en ella, se obligo a concentrarse mas aun en la pista que tenia por delante, a pesar de cómo sentía su piel se erizaba y sus piernas no le respondían del todo, por la fuerza de esos ojos cerúleos que parecía robarle su energía…

Lo único que atino a hacer, fue corresponder los saludos de Taichi Yagami, y hacer como si el siquiera estuviera ahí…tal como había hecho esa mañana…mintiéndole a su madre al decirle que se encontraría con una amiga, solo para no tener que verlo…y se reprendía a si misma una y otra vez…pues se suponía que no debería ser así…que se plantaría segura ante el…cara a cara…y lo único que había hecho era estar huyendo…

.- _suspiro_ …_es que esto no tiene caso…¿Qué gano ignorándolo?...solo me complico la vida…solo huyo de mis problemas y jamás había hecho algo así…¿por que Yamato me hace actuar tan diferenta a lo que soy?...tengo que sacarlo de mi mente ¡YA!..._

.- ¡SORA, CUIDADO!...

Escucho gritar de forma alarmante a alguien, lo que hizo volviera a la realidad, y todo lo que entonces vio a un chico agachado en medio de la vista…y antes de que se diera cuenta, debido a la velocidad que llevaba, se sintió caer estrepitosamente al suelo después de chocar con aquel chico…

.- aaargh…pe…pe…¿pero que?...-.decía con dificultad, sintiéndose algo molesta al sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido, mientras trataba de incorporarse de la caída sin mucho éxito aun confundida por el impacto…

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se sintió fácilmente elevada del suelo, como si su cuerpo no pesara en lo absoluto, encontrándose frente a ella, con un rostro que se mostraba claramente preocupado…

.- ¿estas bien?...¿te puedes poner en pie?...¿te duele algo?...

decía el chico mientras lentamente trataba de ponerla en el suelo, pero en cuanto uno de sus pies tocaron el piso, Sora sintió un poco de dolor en su tobillo, por lo que se quejo ligeramente…

.- Estoy bien…es solo una torcedura…eso es to…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, nuevamente se sintió elevada por los aires, y grande fue su sorpresa al verse de pronto entre los brazos de aquel desconocido…

.- Profesor…Takenouchi se fracturo la pierna…la llevare a la enfermería…-…Lo escucho gritar mientras comenzaba a correr hacia los edificios con ella en brazos…

.- ¿Queee!...¡No!...espera…estoy bien…Bájame por favor…- decía apenada por encontrarse en tan embarazosa situación y siendo el centro de atención de todos sus compañeros que los miraban curiosos…

.- no puedes caminar ¿verdad?...

.- bueno…puedo caminar…en serio, estoy bien…

.- No te preocupes, no tienes por que sentirte avergonzada, fue mi culpa, así que es mi responsabilidad¿de acuerdo?..

.- pe…pe…pero…

Por mas que protesto durante el camino, el chico se negó a bajarla, y la cargo en brazos hasta que llegaron a la enfermería escolar, donde la asistente se encargo de atenderla…

.- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí, jovencito?...¿No tienes clases a las que asistir?…-comento la enfermera, al notar que el chico seguía dentro de la habitación y miraba detenidamente como era atendida la pelirroja…

.- si…bueno…pero…es que, ella se lastimo por mi culpa…y …yo…

.- entiendo…pero tranquilo…sobrevivirá…y me ayudaras mas si esperaras afuera a que si estas parado detrás de mi, mirando por encima de mi hombro ¿sabes?...- contesto la mujer tras entender que el chico se sentía realmente mal por el incidente y deseaba hacerse responsable de la situación y el bienestar de su compañera…

.-… suspiro …de acuerdo…-

Sin alegar mas, el chico salio de la enfermería, no sonantes dar una ultima mirada a Sora, que como agradecimiento por su preocupación, trataba de esboza runa sonrisa a pesar del dolor que sentía en ese momento por la manipulación del que era objeto su pie mientras era masajeado con un ungüento… antes de vendarle el pie tras atender la torcedura del pie de Sora…

.- se ve que tu novio se preocupa mucho por ti…eres afortunada…- comento la enfermera tras escuchar como el chico cerraba la puerta al salir, comentario que evidentemente provoco que Sora se olvidara por un momento del dolor que estaba sintiendo…

.- …n…no es mi novio…-contesto evidentemente ruborizada, lo que causo la discreta risa de la enfermera…

.- …¿en serio?...bueno, sea quien sea…es muy considerado de su parte preocuparse tanto…te aseguro que cuando salgas, estará afuera esperándote sentado en el suelo con cara de angustia…

Minutos después y tras descansar un poco, Sora salio de la enfermería cojeando levemente…y sonrió enternecida, al encontrar al chico que la había llevado corriendo a la enfermería en brazos sin hacer caos de sus propios raspones, tal y como había dicho la mujer que la atendió…

.- …¿Cómo te encuentras?...¿estas bien, Takenouchi?...- pregunto el chico levantándose rápidamente al verla salir…

.- Si…solo es una pequeña torcedura, nada de que preocuparse…- contesto la pelirroja sorprendida de que el chico estuviese esperándola aun después de ser corrido por la enfermera de la habitación…

.- Oye…discúlpame por favor…me agache en medio de la pista a amarrarme las agujetas sin darme cuenta de lo imprudente que eran mis acciones…en verdad lo siento…

.- No te preocupes, a decir verdad, estaba distraída y no estaba poniendo atención…así que también parte de la culpa es mía…-contesto sonriendo al verlo apenado que estaba…

Tras verlo detenidamente, Sora lo reconoció como su compañero de clases, Takeshi Fujioka, un chico alto y delgado, de tez clara y ojos tan negros como su revuelta cabellera, y físicamente era lo que las chicas suelen llamar "Sumamente lindo",pues no se podía negar el carisma y energía que el chico destilaba gracias a su franca sonrisa y desenvuelta actitud…

.- Bueno¿nos vamos?...esta por empezar la siguiente clase, y créeme…no desearas ver al profesor Hidaka molesto, claro, al menos que te guste quedarte después de clases haciendo un ensayo de 30 paginas…

.- Je…no gracias, me gusta escribir, pero mi inspiración no llega a tanto…

En medio de risas y una agradable charla, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a su salón…cualquier persona que los viera en ese momento, seguramente pensaría que llevaban años de amistad, y no que esa era la primera vez que intercambiaban palabra, por la forma en que sonreían y hablaban con naturalidad…

Simpatía…por ahora era simple y natural simpatía, que podría ser mal interpretada a ojos de otros…

* * *

Yamato caminaba tranquilamente camino a casa después de otro día mas de clases, familiarizándose aun con su nuevo vecindario y con las personas que vivían con el…ciertamente, era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, ya que toda su vida había vivido en un bloque departamental, donde el trato con sus antiguos vecinos había sido prácticamente inexistente, ahora era todo lo contrario…

Su nuevo hogar se encontraba en un vecindario ciertamente muy agradable, donde se podía caminar tranquilamente a media calle sin temor a que un auto saliera repentinamente al dar la vuelta, donde los vecinos se saludaban amablemente cada día, y los pequeños y hermosos jardines decoraban el patio trasero de cada casa…sin lugar a dudas, era el lugar mas indicado para una familia… mas aun…para una que no tenia mucho de haberse formado…

.- _Ja...¿como habrá terminado la pequeña discusión entre Toshiko y Papa?...apuesto que_

_Toshiko fue la que dijo la ultima palabra… suspiro …pobre de mi padre…el amor lo tiene hecho un completo idiota…-_pensaba para si mismo, divertido al recordar la pequeña confrontación que habían tenido ambos adultos en la mañana, y que sabia, no tenia importancia alguna, pues en realidad había sido una tontería…

.- _Bueno…supongo que el amor te hacen actuar de una forma que jamás hubieras imaginado…mi padre podrá parecer, rudo y frió…pero ahora esta hecho un manso corderito…vaya…espero que jamás me pase eso y empezar a comportarme como un idiota… justo como Yagami…ja…¡ese idiota!…- _exclamo mientras terminaba de beber el jugo que había comprado junto a su amigo…

Recordó como habían hecho planes para ir a la casa de la familia Yagami, a estrenar el nuevo video juego que el moreno había comprado tras largos meses de ahorrar sus mesadas, y que no faltaba decir que estaba realmente ansioso por llegar a casa y jugarlo, prácticamente arrastrando a Yamato con el…pero luego, tras comprar algunas bebidas párale camino, se encontraron con cierta chica que, aunque Tai pareciera no darse cuenta aun…lo hacia perder la poca razón de la que era dueño…

Al parecer, Mimi había estado esperando a Sora para ir juntas de compras, pero la pelirroja ya se había ido, así que buscaba quien la acompañara en su lugar, y basto una mirada tierna de la chica de ojos miel, para que Taichi Yagami, se ofreciera a acompañarla, olvidándose por completo de sus planes con su mejor amigo…

.- ese baka…mañana seguramente no podré bajarlo de su nube rosa…

Comento antes de dar vuelta en la esquina que daba justamente a su casa, pero al hacerlo, vio algo que lo dejo totalmente petrificado…

.- …pe…pero que…

Frente a el, se desarrollaba una escena que, por unos instantes le corto la respiración…y desencadeno fuertes sensaciones que jamás había experimentado a la vez…y se sumaban para formar solo una…Rabia…

A unos metros de el, justo delante de la puerta de su casa, se encontraba aquella pelirroja que respondía al nombre de Sora…y que muy al contrario de lo que hubiese sido lo normal…se encontraba acompañada…por un chico…detalle que por alguna razón le molestaba… no tanto como el hecho de que ese desconocido…¡La estaba abrazando!...

Yante esa escena…el apretar fuertemente los puños de forma inconciente, fue solo una v pequeña salida ante todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que Yamato estaba sintiendo… y que estaban a punto de explotar…

…¿Qué era esta extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo?...acaso…

…¿Celos?...

* * *

Jamas imagine que tardaria tanto en actualizar esta historia…normalmente me tomo una semana de descanso entre historia e historia para refrescar las ideas, pero creo que esta vez me pase, por que fueron…mmm…¡MESES!...sin actualizar…

En verdad lo siento, no tengo excusa alguna para semejante tardanza, mas que la falta de inspiración, queme hacia estar horas con libreta en mano, y sin idea alguna en mente…Por eso, en verdad estoy agradecida con todas aquellas personas que se han molestado en seguir leyendo esta historia a pesar de mis constantes retrasos, y me han seguido apoyando y animando a pesar de eso…Chics…muchisimas Gracias…espero que este capitulo no los haya decepcionado mucho, esta algo guango, lo se…pero..en el proximo estallaran muchas cosas, se los aseguro…

Asi que no me queda mas que agradecera:

**_sakura-hop_****_Chikage-SP_****_, HeLLeNsItA16, _****_valerita26_****_Atori-chan_****_, Matt-Gray04, _****_Quietshade_****_'Ayumi' -Night Beauty-_****_Luthien Faelivrin_****_Angie-ayanami_****_, ♥...((Sweet Angel Tifa))..♥, _****_Angel Nemesis_****_SkuAg_****_sweet blossom89_****_, poli699, _****_Priss Yoshisuky_****_Naoko Tsukino_****_Isfryd Beloved_****_Antotis_** por sus review, tambien a **_wasauski, Dark angel love , Nemarie_** por los PM que me han mandado apoyandome en esta y otras historias, y claro, a **_Becca_**, de Foros Dz por sus porras…

A todos…¡Gracias!...

Atte. **_§ Alexeigirl §_**


	5. Tregua por un Tobillo Lastimado

_**L A B I O S P R O H I B I D O S**_

_**Por: § Alexeigirl §**_

Capitulo **5**: _**Tregua por un Tobillo lastimado.**_

Había sido un accidente… de hecho… el segundo del día, y el que en ambos estuviese involucrado el mismo chico, no era mas que una de tantas absurdas coincidencias que últimamente había en la vida de Sora Takenouchi. Que como todas las personas de este mundo, era victima de las Bromas extrañas que el destino suele jugar con la humanidad solo para divertirse un poco.

Aunque tal vez resultara demasiado pronto afirmar esto…

Pero no había duda de que las cosas no pasaban solo por que si. Cualquiera que viera esta escena en particular, pensaría equívocamente que estaba atestiguando el tierno Idilio entre dos adolescentes enamorados…

… Pero esto era lo que en verdad había ocurrido…

Takeshi Fujioka, que hasta ahora, a los ojos de Sora era un chico simpático y amable; se había ofrecido a acompañarla preocupado por su lesión, de la cual se sentía lógicamente responsable…ella, que a pesar de pensar que no era necesario que se tomara tal molestia, tras su insistencia había aceptado su compañía, así que al llegar a las puertas de su nueva casa y darle las gracias, se disponía a darse la vuelta y entrar, pero su tobillo la había traicionado haciéndola flaquear y perdió el equilibrio… hubiese caído,

de no ser por su compañero, que estuvo ahí para sostenerla a tiempo …entre sus brazos… un total e inocente accidente…

…algo totalmente diferente a lo que cualquiera hubiese imaginado…

…O al menos… a lo que cierto adolescente rubio que se encontraba a escasos metros creía presenciar, y este acontecimiento no le había hecho demasiada gracia, de manera particular, el ver como ella se incorporaba lenta mientras se sonrojaba y le sonreía tímidamente…y el, el "príncipe salvador" , le devolvía un gesto lleno de complicidad mientras le murmuraba algo que la hacia sonreír aun mas y aumentar el rubor de sus mejillas… una hermosa y tierna sonrisa…como a el solo le había dedicado una sola vez…

…No… no era algo que le importara… demasiado… no tenia por que…pero…

…le molestaba…

…un poco…

…no mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir…

De igual manera, jamás reconocería las enormes ganas de ir, e interrumpir aquella escena, algo que definitivamente no haría bajo ningún concepto… no era la clase de chicos que montaban escenitas…al menos no de este tipo… además no tenia por que hacerlo, que su "hermanita" hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana…a el no le incumbía…

Exhalo profundamente, decidió esperar estratégicamente a la vuelta de la esquina, donde podía observarlos tranquilamente sin ser descubierto…

…el problema fue cuando aquella inesperada visita se prolongo mas de la cuenta, y termino esperando casi diez minutos…

.- ¿¡Pero de que rayos tanto hablan?!...

Desde su ubicación no podía escuchar nada coherente, aunque las risas que de cuando en cuando soltaban, eran mas que claras, lo que lo hacia morir de intriga por saber que era la causa de las constantes sonrisas que su hermanastra le mostraba a aquel chico…

.- ¡rayos!...estoy harto¿Y por qué diablos tengo que esconderme¡También es mi casa y puedo entrar cuando se me de la gana!...- exclamando esto dentro de sus pensamientos, se alisto para salir de su escondite y aparentar un casual encuentro…no haría ningún show, ni preguntaría o comentaría nada, sencillamente entraría a su casa… y que ella se quedara platicando con su nuevo amigo toda la tarde si así le placía…

Pero al dar la vuelta en la esquina, al único que vio era al chico que caminaba tranquilo hacia el, Sora ya había entrado a casa…al parecer hacían terminado su conversación justo cuando se había distraído por solo unos segundos…

Al pasar por su lado , Takeshi hizo una ligera reverencia a modo de saludo acompañado de una amable sonrisa, pues muy independiente de que llevaran el mismo uniforme, era casi imposible que alguien de su edad en Odaiba, no supiese quien era Yamato Ishida…

Vocalista y Líder de la desaparecida banda TAW …

…saludo que el rubio se limito a ignorar…

.- ¡ja!... ¿y pensó que lo iba a saludar?... si por su culpa tuve que esperar… ¡¡Horas¿Que no tiene una maldita casa a la que llegar?…-

Refunfuñando, Yamato continuo con su camino. Al entrar a la estancia, le sorprendió encontrarse con su hermanastra, que estaba sentada en el pequeño peldaño que usaban para el cambio de calzado, cuando imaginaba que para entonces, ya se había puesto los zapatos de casa y se encontraría subiendo las escaleras…Pero al final de cuentas, no había hecho ni lo uno ni lo otro…

Sin decir nada, se recargo en la pared del pequeño pasillo para disponerse a cambiar sus zapatos, pero mientras lo hacia le extraño que la pelirroja no hiciera lo mismo, ni siquiera el intento de irse al verlo llegar…simplemente estaba ahí, sentada con su portafolio aun lado de ella, mientras sostenía uno de sus tobillos por encima de la calceta…

No le dio importancia al asunto, y se encamino hacia la cocina, después de ese rato bajo el sol, moría de sed…

Al dirigirse a la cocina, encontró en el comedor una nota, que identifico inmediatamente por la caligrafía de su padre, en ella, les avisaba que Toshiko y el, llegarían un poco tarde, y si tenían hambre, les habían dejado preparados algunos tentempiés para que los esperasen a comer…

Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgicamente con aquella nota, le recordaba a las cientos que su padre la había dejado desde que habían comenzado a vivir solos…pero a diferencia de esta…en aquellas siempre le avisaba que tendría que comer solo y se disculpaba por ello…y es que ciertamente, aun no se acostumbraba a esta nueva vida familiar, ni a algunas de las atenciones de Toshiko, así como las nuevas actitudes de su padre, solían incomodarlo un poco, después de todo, siempre había sido un lobo solitario…

Después de refrescarse un poco, regreso pensando en la letra de aquella canción que había estado postergando y que entre la mudanza y todo, había arrumbado quien sabe donde…

Apenas había puesto un pie en el primer escalón camino a su habitación, cuando de reojo miro hacia donde había dejado a su hermanastra sentada… para su desconcierto, ella continuaba ahí…le pareció extraño, pero se negó a darle importancia, así que continuo con su camino…pero no había pisado ni el quinto escalón cuando volvió su mirada…

_.-__ …Aquí algo esta mal…No es que me incumba…pero… _

.- …¿ Pasa algo? – pregunto usando un tono indiferente para disimular cualquier rastro de interés que dejara a su orgullo en mal, pero la pelirroja siquiera volteo a mirarlo…

.- …Ey…¿te estoy preguntando si te pasa algo Takenouchi?...- repitió la pregunta mientras caminaba hacia ella, afirmándose a si mismo que aquello no miniaría su vanidad…

.- …Hm...- fue la "elocuente" respuesta de ella, que seguía sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por levantarse, y ni mucho menos por voltear a verle, lo que provocaba que el rubio comenzara a sentirse exaltado….

.- Oye… estoy tratando de ser amable…estas muy extraña y quiero saber si te pasa algo…o ¿ es que encontraste ese peldaño muy cómodo?...

.-…¿y te importa? – fue la cortante respuesta de la pelirroja

.- ¡ Suficiente ! … ¡No mas Mr. Amable! Trato de ser considerado contigo¿ Y que gano!...levántate de una buena vez y dime que diablos pasa contigo Takenouchi…

La tercera había sido la vencida, y la poca paciencia que Yamato poseía se había agotado ante la indiferencia de su Hermanastra.

Harto, se planto ante ella, sujetándola fuertemente de su muñeca, obligándola a ponerse de Pie, para obtener alguna respuesta de ella…

…Pero…

.- ¡ Auch !...- y una mueca de dolor fue todo lo que obtuvo de la pelirroja…lo suficiente para que el explosivo genio del rubio se apaciguara, y se diera una ligera idea de lo que estaba pasando…

Guiado por su intuición, dirigió su mirada hacia el pie de Sora, que para entonces tenia la calceta baja, y entre la tela de la prenda, pudo distinguir algo que parecía una venda…

.- Tienes lastimado el tobillo¿verdad?...- pregunto inquisitivo.

Y quizás por la fuerza de su mirada o por el hecho de verse descubierta y no querer admitirlo, Sora se negaba verlo a los ojos y enfocaba su mirada a cualquier parte, mientras no fueran los acusadores ojos de Yamato…

.- Takenouchi… si te lastimaste el tobillo, solo dime y te ayudare a subir a tu habitación…¿o planeas quedarte aquí hasta que tu madre llegue?...

Sora palideció ante la idea de que su madre la encontrara ahí sentada y se preocupara por ella, era lo que menos deseaba, pero en verdad le había comenzado a doler el tobillo…y definitivamente, voltear y mirar las escaleras la hicieron tragar saliva.

.- …Solo es una pequeña torcedura…no necesito ayuda…Gracias…

Tras decir esto, Tomo su portafolio y con penoso y lento paso, se dirigió a las escaleras, bajo la atenta mirada de Yamato, que no podía creer lo que ella estaba haciendo…era obvio que le costaba trabajo caminar, así que ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptaba su ayuda?, y el en definitiva, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran e ignoraran de aquella forma, y mucho menos por una chica…

.-Aaarg… ¡ No puedo creer que seas tan Terca !...- exclamo contrariado…

Y como no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando su indiferencia… y en vista de que se negaba a solicitar un poco de ayuda…Hizo lo que su lógica y sentido del deber le dictaba hiciera… así que sin mas preámbulos, camino directo hacia ella y la elevo por los aires, tomándola entre sus brazos…

.- Es…es…¡ ESPERA ¡ Que haces ?... ¡ BAJAME ! …

Sorprendida por semejante acto, Sora comenzó a moverse inquieta, esperando así poder liberarse, maldiciendo haberse lastimado el tobillo y tener que pasar por tan vergonzosa situación…otra vez…

Por su parte Yamato también se encontraba impresionado por el hecho de que alguien tan liviano de peso, pudiese tener tanta capacidad de resistencia encontrándose en el lastimoso estado en el que se encontraba…no sabia si su recién adquirida hermana era muy valiente o era terriblemente Testaruda

.- … C… Con un Carajo… ¿ Quieres quedarte quieta ! – grito exasperado, haciendo palidecer a la chica que por instinto se quedo inmóvil por la impresión…

Tal debió ser la expresión de la pelirroja, que tras mirarla un solo instante, se arrepintió de sus palabras…

.- lo siento…no quise…solo…_ suspiro _… trato de ayudarte, pero es difícil subir las escaleras si te mueves así…

Si cualquier otra persona, le hubiese alzado la voz de aquella forma, sin dudar, estamparía su mano derecha, que era bastante buena, en su rostro…pero…algo había en la voz de Yamato, que la había hecho paralizar por completo y que ahora le hacia asentir obedientemente, dejando, por ahora, de poner resistencia…

El ascenso por las escaleras transcurrió silenciosa y lentamente, a pesar del impalpable peso que la chica representaba, el camino que normalmente cruzaba a pasos agigantados, ahora le parecía interminable y tortuoso. No comprendía el porque, pero sentía como su corazón palpitaba con mas velocidad a como normalmente lo hacia, y a pesar de que eso podría explicar la razón por la que su cuerpo se sentía tan calido y comenzaba a percibir un ligero cosquilleo sobre sus mejillas que amenazaban con ruborizarse…se repetía una y otra vez que nada de ello tenia que ver con el hecho de que Sora había pasado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello estando así mas apegada a su Pecho…que solo rogaba por que no se percatara de la hiperactividad que estaba sufriendo su corazón…

Ágilmente, Yamato abrió la habitación de la chica que llevaba en brazos , y si todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora había sorprendido a Sora, no fue tanto así, cuando delicadamente…casi con caballerosidad, la deposito sobre la cama…

.- Gra…Gracias…- respondió aun sintiéndose desconcertada por tales acciones…

Pero cuando Pensaba que su hermanastro se marcharía sin decir nada, sin mas:

.- Bien…ahora déjame echarle un vistazo a ese tobillo…

.- ¿ Queee !

.- Quiero ver si no esta muy inflamado…podría ser algo grave si no te atrevías a caminar…

.- No hace falta…la enfermera escolar me reviso y dijo que no era serio…solo me canse al caminar…

.- Por eso…déjame ver tu tobillo…quizás te esforzaste demasiado…

Sin tener demasiado en cuenta su negativa, Yamato estaba decidido a examinar el miembro lesionado, así que el primer paso esa retirar las blancas calcetas…

.- ¡NO! Ya te dije que no es necesario…- a pesar de la resistencia en sus palabras, la verdad era que en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, Sora no podía hacer mucho para evitar lo que su rubio hermanastro tenia pensado hacer…

.- ¿Qué pasa Takenouchi?...¿No te cortaste las uñas?...¿Tienes Cayos o Juanetes?...¿ O te huelen mal los pies?...

.- ¿Queee¿Cómo te atreves?... ¡Nada de eso!...

No podía negarlo, la férrea oposición que la pelirroja estaba mostrando, le estaban resultando particularmente divertida, y poco falto, para que ante su ultimo comentario, soltara una sonora carcajada, al verla la curiosa expresión de espanto, vergüenza e incredulidad que ella ponía, todo matizado con un tono carmesí esparcido por todo su rostro, haciendo armonioso juego con sus ojos y cabello…

.- Entonces…No me digas que es por que te pongo nerviosa…- comento mirándola insinuante y natural, como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo, aumentando el nivel de su juego.

.- Po…po…por…¡¿Por qué tendría?!...-

.- No se…dímelo tu…-se acerco aparentando ingenuidad, a la vez que hacia uso de la mas seductora de sus miradas, conciente de la falta de opocision que ninguna chica había sido capaz de mostrarle cuando la usaba…

La forma seductiva en la que Yamato la estaba mirado, puso mas Nerviosa a la pelirroja, Incapaz siquiera de disimularlo, sabia que se hermanastro solo se estaba divirtiendo a sus expensas, y eso la ponía furiosa, pero tan poca experiencia tenia en estas situaciones, que lo primero que atino a hacer, fue tomar una de sus almohadas, y con ella amenazar al chico…

Ante el inminente peligro de que Sora le estampara en la cara la almohada que tenia en manos, Yamato decidió terminar con la tortura …

.- Vale vale… Ya en serio…No se si te haz dado cuenta…pero mi viejo te adora…y si ve que estas lastimada y que no cuide de ti… me echara una bronca que no te imaginas, es terrible cuando esta realmente molesto, nada que ver con el manso cordero que tu madre lo tiene echo…así que por favor…déjame revisar ese tobillo o estaré en problemas…- dijo esta vez mirándola sensatamente y dejando de momento las bromas de lado…

.-…No…Bueno…yo…- suspiro profundamente al ver que en verdad no tenia razones para negarse mas que su pudor - …. ¡ Haz lo que Quieras Ishida ! …- exclamo sintiéndose derrotada, pero de ninguna forma soltaría la Almohada y ¡ Ay ! el si trataba de propasarse…

Yamato sonrió complacido por ganarle aquella pequeña batalla… a decir verdad…era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía un poco de resistencia…y la desconfiada mirada que ella le lanzaba mientras se disponía a bajar su calceta le decía que no estaba dispuesta a ceder del todo…

.- ¿Y se puede saber como paso esto?...según tu madre, eres una atleta natural…

.- Fue una tontería…estaba…distraída – argumento, suprimiendo el hecho de que el haber estado pensando en el, había sido la causa de su "accidente" – y no me percate de que alguien estaba se había detenido a media pista…y bueno…chocamos…afortunadamente mi compañero solo con algunos rasguños…

.- y tu con un "Lindo" esguince…por fortuna para el…- comento con algo de sarcasmo.

.- ey, el estaba muy preocupado…me llevo de inmediato a la enfermería a pesar de que le dije que podía ir sola…y también me trajo a casa…se sentía responsable…

.- es lo menos…fue su culpa que terminaras así…

.- Fue un a c c i d e n t e, Ishida…también fue culpa mía por estar distraída…

.- Como digas…veamos como esta esto…

Con sumo cuidado, fue retirando tanto la prenda como la venda que la enfermera escolar había colocado, disimuladamente notando como la pelirroja hacia ligeras muecas de dolor…

.- Vaya…esto esta muy hinchado…No debiste esforzarte tanto caminado desde la escuela …debiste pedir un Taxi…o llamar a Toshiko para que te recogiera…- comento mientras palpaba suavemente la zona que parecía mas afectada…

.-N…no tenia caso…solo es media hora caminando y… no quería causar molestias…Mama se hubiese preocupado…¡Auch!...

.- Lo siento…esta zona esta muy sensible…y esta ligeramente amoratada… suspiro ¿ no crees que de cualquier forma Toshiko se va a preocupar cuando llegue y te vea así?...

.- …Tienes razón…pero…no creí que fuera para tanto…

.- Takenouchi…deberías dejar de ser Señorita considerada, y ser un poco mas egoísta y pensar en ti, por ser demasiado amable estas como estas…De igual forma no debiste quedarte tanto de Pie mientras platicabas con ese tipo por no se cuanto tiem…po…- pauso al percatarse que el solo se estaba delatando.

.- ¿Hm?...¿como sabes eso?...un momento…¡ Nos estabas espiando ? …- y esta vez era Sora la que miraba inquisitivamente al rubio.

.- ¡ NO !...po…¿Por qué haría eso?...

.- Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que?...

.- ¡ Intuición, Takenouchi ! …simple y mera intuición…no imagines cosas que no son…o pensare que no solo te lastimaste el tobillo…

- ¡ Eey ! eso fue muy descortés de tu parte…- replico Sora, indignada por aquel ultimo comentario…

.- Y también el que dudes de mi de esa forma – Yamato comento fingiendo sentirse ligeramente agraviado, a pesar de que la pelirroja estaba en lo cierto, pero de ninguna forma iba a permitir que ella que efectivamente; la había espiado, cuando el mismo no sabia por que lo había hecho…

Aunque la mirada desconfiada que Sora no dejaba de propinarle le decía que dijera lo que dijera…no le creería de todo, así que omitir las explicaciones seria lo mejor podía hacer.

.- Olvida todo esto¿Quieres?... No soy ningún experto, pero creo que necesitas DICE…

.- …¿Y eso es…?

.- Descanso, hielo, Comprensión y elevación…claro, DICE son sus siglas en ingles…así que si me permites esto- explico mientras trataba de tomar la almohada que Takenouchi sujetaba férreamente entre sus manos para acomodarla debajo de su miembro lastimado y asi tuviera un mejor descanso – podré ir por un poco de Hielo, seguramente con eso bajara la hinchazón, después te colocare de nuevo la venda y veras que estarás como nueva…

De pronto, y sin ninguna explicación para el, descubrió a Sora mirándolo fijamente sorprendida…y podía jurar, si su imaginación no se estaba burlando de el… cierta chispa de admiración reflejada en sus ojos carmesí, provocando que una extraña sensación eléctrica atravesara su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

.- ¿Qué…que es esa extraña mirada?...deja de hacerlo, me pones de nervios…Jyou, mi amigo de Gafas proviene de una Familia de médicos, y como va por el mismo camino no para de hablar de estas cosas…así que no me veas como si fuera algo de admirar…

Al percatarse como el rostro de su hermanastro, comenzaba a teñirse de un sutil tinte rosado que contrastaba con lo blanquecina de su piel, dándole un inusual aspecto de ingenuidad y vulnerabilidad, no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

.- No es eso… no imagine que tuvieras ese lado tan… atento…pareces un chico frívolo…pero, creo…que en realidad no puedes dejar a alguien que necesita ayuda abandonado a su suerte…en verdad…eres alguien muy amable.

Quizás había sido el tono sereno y dulce que había impregnado en su voz, o Tal vez ese "algo" que había en sus ojos que lo miraban con sinceridad, o simplemente el hecho de que era la primera vez que alguien emitía una opinión así de su persona…pero por alguna u otra razón, una inevitable oleada de calor inundo su cuerpo llenando cada poro de su cuerpo de una extraña sensación que no recordaba haber experimentado en su vida…

.- ¡ Tonta ! No digas cosas tan vergonzosas como esas…Solo lo hago para evitar problemas con mi viejo ¡ No Mal interpretes las cosas, Pelirroja !...

Sin decir mas, y perturbado como se sentía, Yamato salio violentamente de la habitación, tratando de ocultar de cualquier forma posible el ya evidente sonrojo en su rostro con el que hasta ahora había luchado fervientemente.

.- _Y al parecer…también eres un vergonzoso muy tierno…_- murmuro Sora, sonriendo discretamente, extrañamente conmovida al descubrir aquellas inesperadas facetas de su Hermanastro.

Al regresar con una bolsa de hielo picado y un vaso de agua entre manos, Yamato trato de retomar su usual actitud indiferente sin mucho éxito, pues la casual e inocente sonrisa que Sora le mostraba, doblegaba cualquier intento por mostrarse frío; así que la única manera para desahogar su enfado y frustración, era refunfuñar algo entre dientes.

Tras asegurarse que el tobillo de su hermanastra tuviera la elevación que consideraba cómoda y adecuada, Yamato coloco la bolsa de hielo, sobre la zona que parecía estar mas inflamada…

.- Será mejor que tomes esto…es para el dolor…- dijo sacando un analgésico de entre sus ropas, ofreciéndolo junto a el vaso de agua…

.- Gracias…lamento tantas molestias.- contesto la pelirroja sin percatarse del extraño brillo que había en los ojos de su hermanastro, que no perdía detalle alguno de sus movimientos.

Todo había sido en un parpadeo, tal y como su una venda hubiese caído de sus ojos…Yamato, se sentía excesivamente conciente de la presencia de Sora…

…Indefensa…Frágil…Inocente…Seductora…

Y a su completa dispocision…Así la percibían sus ojos, como si de pronto hubiese heredado la perversa visión de alguien mas, desde el momento en que cándidamente, Sora había rozado su piel apenas con la Yema de los dedos para tomar el medicamento y el recipiente con agua…

Cada movimiento…Gesto…Sonido…Aroma…cada detalle eran captados a la perfección por todos los sentidos del chico rubio; Agudizados, tal y como un lobo estepario al acecho de su presa…Siguió atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos…desde la forma en la que etérea, entre abría la boca para depositar castamente aquel objeto blanquecino en su interior…hasta la forma en la que el agua había humedecido cada una de las comisuras de sus labios, haciéndolos ver mas voluminosos…deseables…perfectos para robar de entre ellos el mas profundo de los besos…

El lo ignoraba, pero sus ojos azul índigo prácticamente habían oscurecido por la casi completa dilatación de sus pupilas, encargadas de memorizarlo todo. Fue entonces cuando su racional tren de pensamientos lo sorprendió haciéndolo sobresaltarse asustado, por las de, alguna forma oscuras sensaciones que estaban pasando por todo su ser…

Y es que hasta ahora, aquella extraña situación que había estado pasando entre ellos desde su llegada del colegio lo habían hecho sentir en cierto estado de comodidad hasta cierto punto…y a la vez inquieto…

Y era esta extraña inquietud, la que hacia que oscuras emociones se aglutinaran en su interior…

.- Será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer, así que si necesitas algo, será mejor que esperes por tu madre.

Lo indiferente de su voz, así como lo esquiva de su mirada, sorprendieron a la pelirroja, que fácilmente se había acostumbrado a sus, aunque un poco toscas…amables acciones.

.- ¡Yamato! Espera…

Antes de que pudiese marcharse, maravillándose de si misma por sus rápidos reflejos a pesar de su condición. Sora alcanzo a tomar la mano del chico, quien quedo paralizado…

…tanto por aquella acción…como por la súbita ondeada de calor que estremeció su cuerpo originado por aquel contacto…y por que…era la primera vez en…realmente mucho tiempo que escuchaba pronunciar su nombre…Yamato… salidote los labios de ella…y ¡Dios!...que diferente parecía sonar…

.- Yo…en verdad…estoy muy agradecida contigo…a decir verdad, aun estaría debajo de no ser por tu ayuda…creo que a veces soy un poco terca…así que no tan fácil hubiese aceptado o pedido ayuda…

.- Ya te lo dije, solo lo hice para…

.- Si, lo se, para evitar problemas con tu padre, pero de cualquier forma, igual pudiste dejarme ahí y aguantar un sermón de cinco minutos…así que si algún día necesitas ayuda…lo que sea…estaré gustosa de devolverte el favor…

Esas ultimas palabras resonaron en su mente, imaginando las formas en las que podría "cobrarse" sus "atenciones" y…ninguna de ellas era sana.

Enojado consigo, sacudió la cabeza intentando desechar así aquellas ideas:

¿Desde cuando era un adolescente con las Hormonas al 100?

Bueno…Si…lo normal, como cualquier chico sano, y en pleno desarrollo de su edad; pero ello no justificaba, ni mucho menos explicaba la razón ni lógica de sus pensamientos, y mucho menos el hecho de ella fuera el centro de estos.

.- Si, como sea…- no quiso argumentar de mas, deseando irse lomas pronto posible, antes de que pudiera hacer algo comprometedor.

.-lo digo en serio, se que no soy santo de tu devoción, y aun así me ayudaste, así que aunque me odies, me gustaría hacer algo por ti, algún día…

No…de ninguna forma podría odiarla, pero desde que comprendió que tendrían que vivir bajo el mismo techo y lo que eso implicaba, supo que lo mejor era poner cierta distancia entre ellos, y no dejar aflorar de mas aquella compenetración tan especial que había sentido cuando se conocieron…

Pero de igual forma…presentía que de ahora en adelante le iba a resultar mas difícil evadir aquellos ojos carmesí, que parecían tener una fuerza casi magnética sobre el…

.- ¿lo que fuera?...¿en verdad harías lo que te pidiera?...

.- ¡Claro!, uno debe cumplir sus promesas y pagar siempre sus deudas…es lo que Papa decía – La contestación de Sora fue tan inmediata y sin un deje de duda…

De alguna forma, la expresión seria y apacible que había en su rostro, provocaron que los pensamientos de Yamato se perdieran por algunos instantes por ese oscuro que estaba descubriendo en su interior…el tiempo suficiente para que sus ojos se paseasen gustosos por aquellos labios sonrosados…entreabiertos …húmedos…

.- De acuerdo, te tomare la palabra…pero…será mejor que no te eches para atrás Takenouchi…no tienes idea de lo que te pueda pedir …-

Al decir esto, Sora pudo ver por primera vez en los ojos de su hermanastro, un brillo, que no podía discernir, pero que de alguna forma removía en ella fibras desconocidas que por un lado le advertían que lo mejor era poner distancia, y que por el otro la inquietaban… y la retaban a perderse dentro de aquel resplandor azulado, donde sentía, podía ahogarse el mas profundo de los mares…o igual…elevarla al mismo paraíso en el cielo…

Y pesar de la intensa mirada que Yamato le había obsequiado, y de las señales de advertencia que su lado precavido la habían salvado en mas de una ocasión, Sora fue incapaz de retirar su oferta.

.- Como quieras, tu lo has decido…- respondió el chico rubio sin poder evitar sonreír sórdidamente…

.- Y mantendré mi palabra a pesar de las consecuencias…- aseguro Sora férrea.

.- Vale…

Yamato se dispuso a salir sabiendo que en esta ocasión la pelirroja no lo detendría, pero antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta tras sus espaldas, fueron esta vez sus propios pasos quienes detuvieron su camino…

.- Oye…mañana…si aun te lastimara el tobillo…yo podría llevarte al colegio

en mi motocicleta…claro, si quieres…

.- ¿ Bromeas ¿tienes una motocicleta¡No la he visto! y…y…¡Siempre he querido subirme a una!...

Aquella espontánea reacción por parte de la pelirroja, le cayo muy en gracia a Yamato, pues en verdad se le veía entusiasmada por la idea que le había propuesto, y es que hasta ahora, había tenido la idea que ella era esa clase de chicas que en su vida haría algo que considerara "Peligroso" , y en definitiva, montarse en una motocicleta era algo que podía considerarse "sumamente peligroso".

.- Será por que no haz visto bien en el Garage – comento diluyendo la satisfacción que le había causado tan curiosa reacción en su hermanastra…- Entonces…¿Quieres?...

.- ¡ Claro !

El chico iba a comentar algo cuando escucharon el motor de un auto detenerse en el patio trasero…

.- Parece ser que nuestros Tortolos padres acaban de llegas…Bien Takenouchi descansa y ya veremos mañana…

.- De acuerdo y…no se por cuanta vez…Gracias…

Sora le regalo entonces algo que Yamato había estado anhelando… una sonrisa abierta, sincera y llena de esa calidez que aquella pelirroja parecía emanar naturalmente…y si bien sabia que se la había ganado, se limito a asentir, sintiéndose perturbado y confundido por todas las emociones y sensaciones que había experimentado en menos de una hora…

Salio de la habitación, una ves mas, conciente de que aquella chica, de alguna forma, tenia el poder para trastornar su mundo…y a el…

Lo que ignoraba era que la misma sensación había quedado dentro de su hermanastra, que después de que saliera; e inconciente de ello, había clavado su mirada en aquel punto donde lo había visto desaparecer…sonriendo discreta y ensueños, al evocar cada una de las atenciones que había tenido aquel multifacético rubio con ella…

_.- ¿Cómo eres de verdad?...Yamato…_

* * *

Y en contra de mis propios pronósticos…No…aun no me retiro del mundo del Fanfiction…aunque créanme, he estado a un paso de hacerlo, pero prometí que terminaría mis historias, y así tarde(espero y no mucho tiempo), lo haré, además tengo nuevas historias en proyecto que me gustaría sacar al aire, y le tengo demasiado cariño a mis historias como para simplemente abandonarlas…eso seria una grosería para ellas, y para ustedes, que me han hecho el favor de seguirme y enviarme sus porras, criticas y sugerencias, ya sea por reviews, Pm e-mail o por el simple hecho de colocar a esta historia así como a esta humilde servidora entre sus favoritos…por todos ustedes, quiero seguir y espero me sigan brindando un poco de su tiempo como hasta ahora… 

La próxima historia que actualizare es segunda oportunidad…aunque solo llevo tres paginas…así que para los que siguen esta historia, trabajare a marchas forzadas para subirla lo mas pronto posible…aunque también de Vientos del sur llevo 4 paginas…todo esta en como pueda acomodar mi trabajo con mis ratos libres…

Sin mas que decir, mas que pedir una enorme y sincera disculpa por este enorme retraso, pero…vamos…sigo aquí…no me queda mas que, como siempre, retirarme dándole

las gracias a aquellas personas que me regalaron un poco de su tiempo escribiendo un reviews y a las que no dejaron comentario…pero de igual forma leyeron…Gracias…

_**Antonis, SkuAg,**__** Amiasakura88,Isfryd Beloved,Cielo,Kibun no Tenshi, Crazy Takeshida, pREttY PInK, Shuls, Ayumi – Night Beauty-, Sakura-Hop, Priss Yoshisuky, Atori-Chan, Ile, Nahir, y Only.dark-angel**_

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado…pero si hay alguna queja…ya saben…háganmela llegar, pues sus criticas, por muy duras que sean, son la mejor herramienta para que pueda mejorar la calidad de esta historia…

Atte.

§ Alexeigirl §


	6. Capitulo 6

_**L a b i o s P r o h i b i d o s**_

_Por__: § Alexeigirl §_

**Capitulo ****6.**

**H**asta donde tenia uso de memoria, hacer cambiar de opinión a su Mamá era algo que solo su difunto Padre había logrado hacer en contadas ocasiones.

Y si ya de por si las posibilidades de lograrlo eran ínfimas; cuando se trataba de algo que ella consideraba Inapropiado o peligroso, el porcentaje míseramente se reducía a Cero.

Un No, era un No rotundo para Toshiko Takeno…es decir, Toshiko Ishida.

Y Generalmente no se atrevería a contradecir las decisiones y/o ideas de su Madre; algunos tropezones y sin sabores en su corta vida le habían enseñado a saber escuchar un sabio y experimentado consejo a tiempo. Pero ahora, como en las contadas ocasiones en las que había protestado, sentía que el asunto ameritaba un poco de terquedad adolescente de su parte; porque en verdad deseaba ir aquella mañana a la escuela sobre la Motocicleta que ahora Yamato lucia tan orgulloso ante la entrada de su Hogar, era extraño pero se sentía altamente seducida por el peligro y desafío que destilaba a los rayos del Sol matutino, quizás era su imaginación, pero tenia la sensación aquel vehiculo la estaba desafiando a vivir una pequeña, pero emocionante aventura sobre sus llantas mientras se aferraba vigorosamente a la cintura de su hermanastro.

Y ella quería aceptarlo, un reto era algo que su lado competitivo, y quizás un poco obstinado, no podía ignorar…quien sabe, tal vez hoy con un poco de insistencia y algo de esa mirada suplicante que las madres difícilmente pueden soportar de sus hijos podría arrancar de aquellos labios un "Si" que le permitirían dar un vistazo a aquel mundo donde el vértigo y la velocidad le abrían la puerta, y que presentía, su intrépido hermanastro estaba acostumbrado a visitar, forjando con el viento aquel espíritu indomable que a veces podía percibir emanaba de el…

.- Por favor Mama, te aseguro que no nos va a pasar nada malo, además estos rumbos son muy tranquilos y no hay autos o peatones que aparezcan de la nada y si quieres lavare la ropa toda la semana, sacare la basura todo el mes y , y … ¡Así no tendré que caminar!…aun me molesta un poco el tobillo y seria mejor tratar de no forzarlo ¿no crees?. –

Suplicaba con voz solicita, mientras ponía en practica aquella mirada que imploraba un poco de comprensión por parte de su progenitora.

.- Sora no insistas, de ninguna manera voy a permitir que subas en algo tan peligroso, aun si es para que no se resienta tu tobillo, en todo caso nosotros podemos llevarte en nuestro auto al colegio o al menos pedirte un Taxi .-

Era extraño que su hija tuviera esa clase de comportamiento, pero solo bastaba verla a los ojos, para poder distinguir en ellos las ansias de libertad que todo joven desea experimentar en algún momento de su vida. Pero no deseaba que absolutamente nada malo le pasara, y ya había tenido un pequeño susto cuando el día anterior la había encontrado en cama con un tobillo lastimado, ¡ Su instinto y deber como Madre era el de protegerla !

.- Pero…¡Mama!...

.- Oh, vamos Toshiko, no seas tan estricta, déjala disfrutar de su juventud, además así como lo vez de cabeza dura, Yamato es un conductor responsable; de otra forma jamás le hubiera permitido que se hiciera con la Moto…

.- Claro, tampoco es como si te hubiese pedido permiso viejo, pude comprar esta preciosidad con el sudor de mi frente y talento único, ¿Recuerdas?, por que con la mísera mesada que me das, aun seguiría ahorrando.

.- Oh Por supuesto, pero también recuerdo que alguien tenia que firmar ciertos permisos para que un mocoso malagradecido y menor de edad pudiese comprarse su juguetito ¿No es así?.

.- Un detalle menor, de alguna u otra forma hubiese podido comprarla…pero bueno, eso es lo de menos ahora…Toshiko, le prometo que llevare y traeré a Sora a salvo, así que no tiene de que preocuparse.

Yamato abogo un poco por la pelirroja que, aunque sospechaba su tobillo estaba mucho mejor, era obvio que le entusiasmaba en demasía la idea de subir a el vehiculo; extrañamente el también experimentaba cierto frenesí por que así fuera.

.- Bueno…Yamato…No se, esa clase de transporte parece muy peligroso y hay tantos accidentes hoy en día que no quisiera le pasara nada malo a Sora ni a ti…

No pudo evitarlo, y mucho menos lo admitiría, pero sintió un poco de envidia por evidente Amor que su Madrastra le profesaba a su hija, y se pregunto si alguna vez su madre se preocupo o si lo haría alguna vez así por el…prefirió ignorar la respuesta…después de todo, ella había elegido hace años, y en medio de esa elección no lo había escogido a el.

.- Por favor … déme un poco de su confianza Toshiko…-

Era un simple argumento…pero había algo en la mirada de ese joven que hizo que la mujer meditara una vez mas las cosas. Miro a su hija detenidamente, su mas preciado tesoro en la vida, si algo malo le pasara no podría soportarlo, el perder a su marido ya de por si había sido un golpe demasiado duro que casi había acabado con ella de no ser por que tenia a esa pequeña pelirroja a su lado…pero comprendía que tampoco podría retener el vuelo que su hija tarde o temprano emprendería una vez abiertas sus Alas, y según lo veía, ese día se encontraba cada vez mas cerca.

Suspiro hondamente antes de gesticular palabra…tenia que dejarla ir…darle esa libertad que sabia le pertenecía. además algo había en los ojos Azules de su hijastro que le aseguraba que a su lado nada malo podría pasarle y que podía confiársela plenamente a el.

.- Esta bien…ustedes ganan…pero por el amor de Dios…vayan con cuidado…

.- ¡ Gracias Mama! – Se abalanzo feliz a los brazos de su Madre, llenándola de entusiastas besos por todo el rostro.

.- Basta, no tienes por que ser tan efusiva; ahora váyanse antes de que me arrepienta.

Sora realizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de gratitud ante su Madre y repitiendo el acto con su padrastro por su intervención.

.- ¡¿Nos vamos?!

Mas que una pregunta, exclamo impaciente al rubio que para entonces la esperaba montado en el vehiculo. Apenas asintió, su corazón comenzó a latir lleno de excitación, que se multiplico cuando Yamato comenzó a acelerar el Motor…

.- Muy bien Takenouchi, Sujétate.

Al darle esta orden, Yamato no imagino la agradable sensación que provocaría el roce y la calidez del cuerpo de su Hermanastra contra el suyo, cuando obediente y candida, se aferraba a su cintura y recargaba el pecho contra su espalda; ni mucho menos que su suave respiración, al rozar su oído le erizaría la piel, y lo peor era que no podía negar el obvio hecho de que esas sensaciones le eran bastante agradables…y por demás inquietantes.

.- Ejem…Bueno…No se preocupe Toshiko, Sora esta en buenas manos…se lo prometo…

Entonces Yamato partió con Sora a sus espaldas bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres y un profundo y sentido suspiro de Toshiko tras perderlos de vista.

.- Tranquila Mujer, mi hijo jamás rompe sus promesas, así que ten la seguridad de que estarán bien, además míralo de esta forma, es una buena oportunidad para que esos dos estrechen sus lazos como Hermanos…aunque según como lo veo…Yamato ya le tiene cierto aprecio a tu hija…

.- ¿Eh, por que lo dices?...

.- Bueno…es que hasta donde se, Mi hijo jamás a permitido que alguien a parte de su hermano, suba en su Preciado Juguete…es decir, Sora es la primera chica que monta en ella.

.- Y…¿Eso es bueno?...

.- Mmm, Supongo que si- dijo encogiendo los hombros – dejémoslo al tiempo.

* * *

Apenas arrancaron , por inercia había cerrado los ojos tanto como le era sido posible hacerlo; y ahora no sabia si abrirlos o no era lo mas seguro. Pero entonces ¿Que caso tendría hacer ese viaje sino podía observar al mundo desde esa perspectiva?.

No Señor, nadie diría que Sora Takenouchi era una cobarde.

Poco a poco fue relajando sus músculos faciales hasta sentir que con ellos, sus parpados comenzaban a abrirse, con un poco de resistencia pero al menos lo estaban haciendo y lo primero que logro enfocar fue la amplia espalda de Yamato tapizada con el azulado saco del uniforme.

.- ¿Miedo? -Logro escuchar la voz de su hermanastro preguntando con cierta burla en su tono al sentirla abrazarse mas a el cuando bajo una pequeña pendiente . – y yo que pensaba en acelerar un poco para hacerlo mas emocionante…-

.- Ah, ¿Puedes?, pensé que era todo lo que tu Juguetito podía dar…

Entendiendo el reto entremezclado en sus palabras, Yamato aumento la velocidad lo suficiente para que su acompañante se aferrara aun mas a el. Lejos de asustarla, fue entonces cuando Sora descubrió ese espacio donde la velocidad tenia la capacidad de transformar el mundo que los rodeaba y les daba alas para surcar por los bastos Cielos…una dimensión que parecía darle la bienvenida en medio de los susurros del viento que entendía era cortado por el fino filo de la velocidad.

.- Vaya…Así que este es tu mundo… - Murmuro mientras sus ojos se clavaban maravillados en aquel manto cerúleo con el que compartía nombre y por el cual, dado a la velocidad que llevaban; se sentía volar.

.- ¿eh?...¿dijiste algo?

.- …No… nada…Solo, Gracias por traerme a pesar de que mi tobillo ya esta bien-

.- No fue nada, también tenia ganas de "Volar"…¿Te gusta?

.- Me encanta.

Sora no lo sabia, pero Yamato podía verla perfectamente gracias al espejo retrovisor, así que sabia que esas palabras eran sinceras por la expresión de fascinación que la pelirroja mostraba en su rostro y la forma en que sus ojos brillaban ansiosos de mas velocidad, y el, con gusto la complacería…

.- Bien Takenouchi, sujétate fuerte, ahora veras lo que esta preciosidad en verdad puede hacer.

Entonces aumento la velocidad mientras se adentraba poco a poco al parque Shiokaze, donde Sora tuvo la impresión que gracias a la velocidad y al cielo azul, ella y Yamato se fundían y se convertían poco a poco en Viento.

* * *

Ya era usual que la llegada de Yamato Ishida causara revuelo entre la población femenina del colegio, pero esa mañana también acaparo tanto la atención de los varones como la del personal docente. Y la razón no era para menos, pues si bien no era la primera vez (aunque si rara) que el rubio llegaba en su motocicleta; si era la primera que lo veían llegar acompañado de una chica montada en ella.

.- Bueno, al menos ya sabemos cual será el chisme del día – comento Taichi a sus amigos, Koushiro y Jyou, que eran testigos del revuelo que estaba causando su amigo con su sorpresiva entrada. – aunque creo que esto traerá algunos problemas…y no a Yamato precisamente.

Y sin embargo, los protagonistas de tal alboroto ni siquiera se percataron de las curiosas miradas que se posaban sobre ellos hasta su llegada al estacionamiento.

.- Wow, eso fue realmente…Estimulante…- exclamo Sora apenas bajo de la moto estirándose cual felino.

.- ¿Estimulante?

.- ¡Yep!, siento como si mi energía hubiese sido cargada al máximo, ¡¿No te sientes Igual!?

Al escucharla hablar así, ver la expresión rebozarte de su rostro y la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban emocionados por la experiencia que acababa de vivir, claramente hicieron sentir a Yamato como si algo en su interior hiciese corto circuito, por que le pareció imposible que un ser así existiera en verdad; alguien tan mágico, etéreo…tan…

Celestial

Y sin embargo la tenia frente a el, tan real y calida, y sin embargo, tan fuera de su alcance.

¿Por qué no la había conocido antes?

Era un sentimiento extraño la que lo invadía, rabia, frustración, ansiedad, impotencia, y tantas otras sensaciones entre encontradas que iban sumergiendo su conciencia entre turbulentas aguas, y todo provocado por una sola persona:

Sora, Su Hermanastra.

.- ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por pagarme los "favores" de ayer?...

En su voz había un doble tono que hizo a Sora inconcientemente temblar al verlo acercarse lentamente hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos sin parpadear ni un poco. Y es que ignoraba que el se encontraba temeroso de que al hacerlo, aquel resplandeciente ser que tenia enfrente desapareciera llevado por la misma magia que la había traído ante el.

.- S – si, lo recuerdo.

No pudo evitar sisear sintiéndose inquieta por ese algo que sabia tenían los ojos de su hermanastro capaces de absorber hasta sus pensamientos dentro aquella profundidad añil. Turbación que se acentúo al sentir su mejilla ser acariciada suave y lentamente por la calida mano del chico rubio que se encontraba frente a ella.

Era extraño, pero casi podía jurar que toda la atención de el, se enfocaba en sus rosáceos labios que por alguna causa temblaban al sentirse inexplicablemente amenazados…pero no podía ser, seguramente su imaginación le estaba jugando una extraña; aunque inquietante broma…

_.- Pues creo que…ya se como pagaras tu deuda…__dame un beso…_

Apenas susurro, usando un tono aterciopelado y por demás sugestivo que aunado a la peligrosa y lenta aproximación de su rostro, provocaron que las mejillas de la pelirroja se tiñeran de un rubor carmesí, producto de la estimulada arritmia que su corazón estaba sufriendo, por la atrevida proposición de su Yamato aunada a su turbadora cercanía.

.- ¡ ¿Quéee ? !, Pe-pero.

.- Dijiste que harías lo que fuera.

.- …S-si…Pero…eso…

.- ¿Vas a romper tu palabra ?

.- N-o…pero…¿Un beso?...¿no te parece…raro que pidas eso?...¿Por que no me pides que haga tu tarea de Matemáticas, Ingles, que cocine para ti y lave tu ropa por una semana o algo así?...¿Por que un beso?

.- Por que da la casualidad que soy muy bueno para las matemáticas, el ingles, y ni que decir para las labores domesticas – contesto divertido con la confusión de la pelirroja – además, no es nada extraño lo que pido…solo un sencillo e inocente beso Takenouchi, no creí que fueras tan mojigata "Hermanita"…pero si te asusta algo tan cándido déjalo así aunque tengas que romper tus promesas.

_Esta jugando contigo_

Le decía su voz interna que estaba dominada por el raciocinio, pero la parte mas emocional de si misma la retaba a hacerle frente a su imprudente hermanastro, además, cumplir todas y cada una de sus promesas era parte de las convicciones que tenia fuertemente arraigadas por parte de su Padre.

.- De acuerdo…lo prometí y no puedo echarme atrás, cierra los ojos Ishida.

La repentina resolución que mostraba en definitiva lo había sorprendido, pero aun así no podía evitar sonreír complacido por aquella determinación tan enérgica que demostraba, no cabía duda…entre mas conocía a aquella pequeña pelirroja, mas estaba convencido de que aun faltaba mucho por saber de ella, y eso le estaba resultando por demás divertido y…Fascinante.

Complacido, se inclino levemente para igualar la estatura de su hermanastra que normalmente le llegaba un poco por encima del hombro.

.- Bien, espero mi premio Señorita.- indicó mientras cerraba los ojos.

.- De acuerdo…aquí voy, ¡¡No los vayas a abrir Ishida, o te aseguro que haré que te arrepientas!! -

Lentamente, sora se para en puntillas, pues a pesar de la inclinación de su hermanastro, aun le faltaban algunos centímetros para llegar a su objetivo y cumplir con su promesa, pero antes de hacerlo, se detuvo para contemplar el rostro que tenia a escasos centímetros del suyo.

No había duda, Yamato tenia un rostro Hermoso, aunque estaba conciente de que a ningún hombre es de su gracia ser descrito con ese calificativo, el lo era. Con esos rubios cabellos tan dorados como los rayos del sol, y esos ojos tan vastos como el cielo capaces de albergar los mas profundos misterios del Mar; por muy su hermanastro que ahora fuera, no podía evitar darse cuenta del inminente atractivo que aquel rubio era poseedor…ninguna chica en su sano juicio lo haría.

Y ella tampoco lo haría aunque últimamente se sintiera mas al borde de la demencia que de la cordura.

_.- Lastima de carácter que tienes…pero __también sabes ser muy tierno y atento cuando quieres._ – Recapacitó antes de posar lentamente sus labios en su objetivo.

Y si, Yamato sintió los calidos y suaves labios de su hermanastra se posaron sobre su piel provocando un ligero estremecimiento en todo su ser…pero no en el lugar que el esperaba…Pues Sora le había dado un beso…

Sobre su Frente.

.- ¡Ey!, eso es trampa –

Exclamo sin poder ocultar su desencanto, al no recibir exactamente lo que esperaba, pero para su sorpresa, Sora ya se encontraba a unos metros de el realizando una estratégica retirada.

.- ¡Solo me pediste un beso, Jamás dijiste donde Ishida, Ya cumplí mi promesa! –

.- Tu…Pequeña tramposa…- murmuraba divertido mientras la veía alejarse con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro por haber salido victoriosa de aquella pequeña trampa que le había puesto con toda alevosía y ventaja.

No estaba molesto, pero parte de el se sentía decepcionado por que las cosas no hubiesen salido de la forma en la que esperaba…

_.- Espera…¿__Querías que…Ella te besara…en los labios?_

_.- __No…eso no podía ser…solo…Quería molestarla un poco ¿Verdad?...Ver si era capaz y…no es que yo…¡No mal interpretes las cosas Ishida!_

Se auto-interrogaba y contestaba así mismo sin entender el por que de la estrepitosa carrera de adrenalina y vértigo que había en su interior, originados por sus propios pensamientos y que intuía, estaban a punto de desbordarse peligrosamente y, por muy raro que pareciera en el…le asustaba.

.- ¡¡ Oi, Yamato!!

Jamás en toda su vida se había alegrado tanto de escuchar la inoportuna voz de su intrépido e irrazonable amigo Taichi Yagami, que sin saber, lo salvo del cause de pensamientos. Respiro profundamente asegurándose así que todo su ser volvía a la normalidad.

.- Tai – Baka, no tienes gritar Como el demente poco-seso que eres, con un buenos días Yamato – Sama era suficiente. –

Que se cabreara y "Ladrara" a su alrededor era la reacción que habitualmente tendría y esperaba de su amigo, lo que iniciaría un día mas de sus cotidianas riñas amistosas, pero en lugar de eso, el chico de cabellos capaces de desafiar a la gravedad lo miro de forma picara e inquisidora, lo que le hizo saber a Yamato que estaba en problemas:

.- Hm, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esa mirada tan horripilante Yagami?

.- No, nada en especial, solo quisiera saber…porque hoy "Yamato - Sama" esta de tan buen humor…¿A que se deberá?...¿Será por cierta hermanastra pelirroja que tienes?...

.- N-no se de que hablas.

.- Vamos Ishida, Toda la escuela los vio llegar juntos montaditos en tu moto.

.- ¿Y-y eso que?...Vivimos en la misma casa ¿Recuerdas?

.- Si, pero, me llama la atención porque a mi, que soy tu súper ultra mejor amigo, jamás de los nuncas me has dado chance de subirme…y en cambio a So-cha, con la que según recuerdo hasta ayer no te llevabas nada bien, la haz dejado…

.- ¿Y el punto es?...

.- Que eso se ve muy sospechoso ¿no crees?.

.-

.- Baaaka…ese cabello tuyo debe de pesar mucho por que parece que esta aplastándote el cerebro, date prisa o llegaremos tarde a clases. – trato de cambiar el tema, pero de ante mano sabia que era inútil, por que otra de las particulares características de Taichi Yagami era la Terquedad y estaría fastidiándole con eso por el resto del día hasta que se diera por satisfecho.

.- ¿Entonces No me dirás?

.- Entiende, no hay nada que decir …

.- ¿Seguro?...

.- ¡Si!

.- Yamato…A pesar de tantos años de amistad, no confías en mi no valen nada ¿verdad? – Odiaba que hiciera eso, no por la falsa cara de sufrimiento que sabia estaba poniendo Tai, si no por que a pesar de que obviamente era una treta clásica y barata, el simplemente no podía evitar caer como un idiota en ella.

.- Aaargh, ¡Maldición Yagami, tu ganas!; Takenouchi se lastimo el tobillo, y decidí cuidar de ella y gracias a eso parece que las cosas entre nosotros van bien, así que le ofrecí traerla hoy en mi moto…No me preguntes por que pues no tengo la menor idea y ¡eso es todo! ¿satisfecho?

.- ¿Ya vez, no fue tan difícil, verdad?...Pero, ¿Seguro que es todo?, mira, no es que sea metiche pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que hay mas de la pobre historia que acabas de contar, No me subestimes Ishida, te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

.- Pues entonces usa tu intuición por que de mi no tendrás ni una sola palabra mas.

.- Vale, no insistiré y aunque no lo creas, en verdad me alegro por ustedes, espero que pronto sean tan unidos como lo somos Hikari y yo, y aquí entre nos…las hermanas a veces son un fastidio…pero son realmente adorables

.- Si Tai…lo que tu digas…

.- pero, hay algo que me preocupa…

.- ¿Hm?...¿de que hablas?

.- No de nada… Vámonos ya que Kou y Jyou nos están esperando, además quiero que me pases la tarea de ingles, ¿la hiciste verdad?

.- claro, no soy tu.

_.- Solo espero que so-chan este bien y sea fuerte…__ser alguien cercano a Yamato es muy difícil…sobretodo si eres una chica…_

Lo que no sabia Tai, era que sus temores iban a hacerse realidad, pues en ese preciso momento sin ser conciente de ello, mientras se cambiaba de zapatos en su casillero, Sora era observada por varios ojos de forma poco amistosa.

.- ¿Es ella?

.- Si Sempai, aquella chica llego con Ishida – San al colegio montada en su Motocicleta, ¡Un hecho inaudito!

.- Ya veo…no puedo pasar por alto algo así…¡Ya saben que hacer!, tendremos que darle una lección a Yamato y esa chiquilla.

Ajena a lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Sora Takenouchi caminaba lentamente aun ensimismada por los ultimos acontecimientos entre su hermanastro y ella, hasta que de repente sintió un escalofrío recorriendo toda su espina dorsal…¡Era una señal de peligro!, su instinto la estaba alertando y ella era una chica que sabia confiar en sus instintos…

Atenta y con precaución, detuvo sus pasos y fue entonces que se percato de una extraña atmosfera que de pronto parecía abalanzarse contra ella.

Problemas…

Sabia que eso significaba aquella angustioso sensación...

Pero no importaba, como siempre se decía, Sora Takenouchi no era ninguna cobarde y se sabia defender.

* * *

Si tienen la sensación de que este capitulo esta mas corto de lo normal…¡están en lo correcto!...Bueno…en realidad solo son dos paginas y media menos de lo suelo escribir, pero así me salio este capitulo, además de que esta vez no se me ocurrió un titulo para este capitulo, así que lo siento, ya mas adelante lo agregare a la lista de títulos. Bueno, Gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando a esta floja seudo-escritora.

_**L.I.T, Ayumi –Night Beauty-, Chikage-SP, SkAg, Naoko Tsukino, Antonis, Isfryd Beloved, y Martita**_, Gracias por sus comentarios y regalarme un poco de su tiempo.

Atte. § Alexeigirl §


	7. 7 Momentos Familiares

**_L a b i o s P r o h i b i d o s_**

_§ Alexeigirl §_

_Capitulo 7_.

_**Momentos familiares**_

Los miércoles y viernes por la noche Hiroaki y Toshiko solían llegar a casa mas tarde de lo normal por sus diferentes compromisos en la Televisora y la escuela de Ikebana, y por que no decirlo, para estar unos momentos mas a solas paseando por el parque, tal y como si fueran un par de adolescentes enamorados deseosos de mantener vivo el romance dentro de su reciente matrimonio sin que sus hijos lo supieran del todo.

Así que en tales días habían acordado que les correspondería a Sora y Yamato preparar la cena y sus padres se harían cargo de los trastos sucios terminando esta. Y claro que ambos habían aceptado tal convenio sin queja alguna, o al menos el chico lo aceptaba hacer luego de una ducha y tomar algún jugo frió para refrescarse, pues detestaba sentirse sucio o pegajoso, ya que no se había que olvidar que era "algo" vanidoso, y de no ser así difícilmente accedía a hacer algo.

Pero después de todo y a pesar de lo que su cara de fastidio pudiese mostrar, en absoluto se molestaba, ya que estaba mas que acostumbrado a los deberes domésticos y aunque no era un amante de la limpieza y la perfección, se mantenía dentro de lo decente y los quehaceres del hogar nunca lo habían molestado. Ahora era una forma de no perder ciertas costumbres de su antigua vida de "Hombres Solteros" y evitar convertirse en un "Niño Mimado" por las atenciones de que al tener a una atenta Madrastra era objeto, y así evitar tomarle demasiado gusto a esas cosas de "Hijo de Familia" y mantener siempre viva su independencia.

Después de todo fue criado en un ambiente netamente masculino, donde si así lo deseaba podía pasearse en boxers por todas partes, llegar a casa a la hora que le viniera en gana, rascarse el trasero si sentía ganas o eructar en la mesa sin ser mal visto, pasar la semana sin preocuparse se había trastes limpios y ropa limpia y planchada, tenían su propia "organización" y habían sobrevivido, así que no podía ser de ninguna manera mala…para ellos.

Un estilo de vida sin mayores complicaciones y mucha libertad.

había sobrevivido años sin los cuidados femeninos, así que, por mas cómodos y agradables que fueran, deseaba seguir sin necesitar de ellas…aunque admitía que de vez en cuando…muy de vez en cuando, era agradable ser mimado un poco.

Y de pronto se había visto lleno de tantos cambios y limitaciones que a veces le resultaba fastidioso: Horarios para el baño y la comida, cajones que no debía abrir, palabras que no podían ser dichas, modales y buenas costumbres…en fin, en realidad no era nada con lo que no pudiera vivir, pero que le hacían saber que viviendo con mujeres bajo el techo las cosas ahora eran "Diferentes".

- Ishida, ¿Podrías tomar tu jugo en un vaso limpio y no directo del envase como la gente civilizada lo hace?, Por favor.

Claro, que tampoco era como si todas las mujeres de la casa se desvivieran por atender y complacer todos sus caprichos y necesidades…al menos no su hermanastra, ella parecía ser la encargada de mantenerlo a raya, y hasta a veces parecía que de educarlo, y realmente esperaba que ese no fuera su verdadero propósito.

Siii Mama, perdona mis malos modales – y el tono ridículo que usaba en estos casos para contestarle era la clara señal de que le divertía la forma en que la chica fruncía el ceño con cara de exasperación, estaba seguro que se aguantaba las ganas de enseñarle la lengua cual niña de cinco años fuese, pero ambos sabían que estas pequeñas peleas mas bien se trataban de un "inocente" juego entre los dos.

Yamato admitía que su relación con la pelirroja se había suavizado desde "El Incidente del Tobillo" como lo había bautizado, pero aunque se divertía molestándola, aun no se acostumbraba al trato cordial con la que ella se dirigía a el desde entonces, casi como si de verdad lo viera como aun hermano al que es divertido molestar, lo que resultaba a veces un tanto incomodo y un tanto mas irónico, por que ignoraba si en realidad ese era el sentir de la chica, por que el no podía hacer lo mismo.

En alguna medida era divertido y frustrante estar con ella.

Le resultaba demasiado difícil por no decir casi imposible formar una verdadera hermandad por que entre ellos no existían esos lazos sanguíneos y emocionales que formaban una fraternidad como la que tenia con su hermano menor Takeru, y la relación que tenia con su hermano era demasiado importante para el como para sustituirla o compartirla con otra.

Y por el otro, parte de el reconocía que había algo en ella que lo atraía de una forma que trataba de ignorar, algo que había nacido ese día bajo el árbol en Shiokaze y que por primera vez le hizo creer en la magia y el destino, esas cosas dulcemente "cursis" en las que el no había creído. Sora le gustaba de alguna forma que no debía aclarar, que de ninguna forma debía agradarle mas de lo que ya lo hacia, y era su conciencia la que se lo gritaba constantemente para que no lo olvidara.

Hermanastra ahora era un sinónimo de Prohibido, eso se lo había dejado muy en claro su padre aquella noche en la que "oficialmente" se conocieron.

.- _Es lo mejor…por la familia_ – repetía una parte de su mente casi como un mantra.

.- _¡Al diablo con todo! – _le decía la otra.

Esa disyuntiva le molestaba tanto que a veces le dolía la cabeza, pero era obvio a cual de las dos debía hacerle caso…

Y era cuando anhelaba volver a su vida anterior, cuando las cosas eran mas sencillas pero:

_.- Lo importante es que el Viejo es Feliz, yo solo debo acostumbrarme y llevarme bien con ella, no veo el por que no podamos ser buenos amigos_.

Era lo que su mente y sentido de la lógica le decía, pero al entrar a la cocina y verla con un delantal puesto, tarareando suavemente una canción mientras preparaba algún Guiso, la palabra "Linda" inevitablemente cruzo por su traicionera mente, tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez que la vio y había sentido un extraño cosquilleo en la base de su estomago.

.- _Enfríate Ishida, recuerda lo que dijo Taichi_ : _"Las hermanas pueden ser lindas, pero también peligrosas, son de apariencia engañosa"_

Y aunque sabia que un consejo de Taichi debía ser pensado dos veces antes de tomarlo en cuenta, también admitía que había uno que otro al que debía de hacerle caso, después de todo el tenia mas "experiencia" dentro de aquella extraña forma de supervivencia en el trato fraternal femenino, y esos consejos, según su amigo, podían llegar a salvarle la vida.

Como aquel hecho en que ciertos días del mes su salud mental podría ser puesta a prueba por esos extraños cambios hormonales por los que las mujeres suelen que pasar, y que en esos casos, lo mas inteligente que puede hacer un hombre era alejarse por una semana o colmarse de santa paciencia…claro, según Tai, que solía exagerar las cosas que no entendía.

_.-Créeme amigo, la mas dulce e inocente gatita se convierte en una bestia infernal en "esos" días, jamás te dirán nada, pero solo basta una mirada para que tu instinto de conservación de diga que lo mejor es pedir asilo con tu mejor amigo._

_.- Ah, vaya…ahora entiendo por que de pronto aparecías en mi casa con la tonta excusa de pasar una tarde de solo para chicos…Menudo cobarde eres Yagami._

_.- ¡Entiende Ishida! Es el Horror, ¡El Horror!..._

Sonrió al recordar esas palabras, la verdad era muy difícil imaginar a la tierna y angelical Hikari Yagami como una amenaza, pero en verdad debía serlo, por que Taichi adoraba a su hermanita, y si en "esos" días era capaz de asustarlo, la cosa en verdad debía ponerse fea.

Con un suspiro lleno de resignación volvió a su realidad mientras se colocaba uno de los mandiles que había en la entrada de la cocina y se dirigía a "La amenaza en potencia"…

.- ¿Y que estamos preparando?.

.- Sopa de miso y un poco de carne asada, ¿o seria mejor tempura?...

.- No, esta bien. Pero mi viejo a estado comiendo mucha carne últimamente…

.- Ha tu padre le gusta, y después de todo lo que trabaja, es justo consentirlo de cuando en cuando ¿no crees?.

.- Si, pero eso díselo a su acido úrico y presión a fin de mes, entre ustedes dos lo van a volver un malcriado ¿Te parece si acompaño eso con una ensalada? va a ponerse gordo si sigue comiendo así.

.- Si la preparas tu, adelante Ishida, es lindo ver que te preocupas por la salud de tu Papa.

Fue solo un comentario casual, sin ningún afán de nada, así que siquiera se molesto en mirar la expresión del chico y continuo con su parte de sus deberes.

Por su parte Yamato no admitió pero tampoco negó esto, al menos en voz alta, pero interiormente le dio la razón a la pelirroja, se preocupaba por su padre, por eso a veces le agradecía a su madre que lo hubiese dejado con el, quizás si le hubiesen preguntado, a sus ocho años ¿Con quien se quedaba?, si con papa o con mama, el mismo hubiese sido quien decidiera quedarse con su padre; si no ¿Quién lo hubiese cuidado durante esos años?, El pobre hombre era un verdadero desastre y seguramente de haberse quedado solo, hubiera sobrevivido a base de sopa instantánea, pizza y café, lo bueno es que ahora también tenia a Toshiko y Sora para cuidar de el.

.- _Después de todo_…_Es un viejo afortunado…_

Por su parte, Sora imaginaba que si para su madre y ella había sido difícil reorganizar sus vidas tras el fallecimiento de su padre, para dos hombres debió haber sido doblemente difícil, mas teniendo en cuenta que, según tenia entendido en ese entonces Yamato solo tenia recién cumplidos los ocho años.

Tan pequeño y había tenido que aprender a cuidarse y cuidar de su padre; eso explicaba por que el chico era tan independiente, había tenido que madurar demasiado pronto, a su propia manera, pero lo había hecho y por eso sentía cierta admiración y respeto por el...por supuesto que esto no se lo diría…al menos no ahora ¡Tenia que ganárselo!.

.- ¡Takenouchi!, si no pones atención, vas a rebanarte un dedo –

De pronto sintió como sus manos eran sujetadas por algo, y al reaccionar y al mirar hacia ellas encontró que ese "algo" no eran mas que las manos de su hermanastro que se encontraban encima de las suyas y habían evitado que se cortara con el cuchillo mientras sus pensamientos la habían distraído de su labor en la cocina.

:- ¡Ups!, Gracia-as – al tratar de girarse un poco, suponiendo que el chico se encontraba a su lado, se percato de que no era así, Yamato se encontraba detrás de ella, lo suficiente para invadir su espacio y hacerla sentir un poco inquieta, además de poder percibir el suave aroma a menta que despedía su piel por el baño, era…agradable…demasiado, y en ese momento deseo imaginar que el repentino acaloramiento que sentía en su cuerpo se debía a su cercanía a la estufa y no por lo calido que parecía ser el cuerpo de su hermanastro.

.- ¿En que estabas pensando? – Yamato sonreía divertido al ver como la pelirroja se sonrojaba ligeramente preguntándose internamente si aquello se debía por su distracción o por su cercanía. Como fuera, era imposible no pensar que se veía linda con esa expresión desconcertada.

.- En nada especial…solo…que eres muy atento con tu padre…eres un chico muy amable Yamato, Hiroaki – San es muy afortunado de tenerte como hijo. – aturdida como estaba, Sora no pudo evitar ser sincera con su respuesta, la cual provoco un sonrojo similar al suyo en el rubio, pero como había esquivado la mirada del rubio no pudo notarlo.

.- Tonta, no digas tonterías y mejor fíjate en lo que estas haciendo, una comida bien cocida no significa bien quemada ¿de acuerdo?…_¿De que ve esta chica, le gusta burlarse de mi?_. – caviló confundido dándole un ligero coscorrón y volteándose falsamente ofendido, era la segunda vez en menos de diez minutos que su hermanastra le hacia un "cumplido" así.

.- ¿¡Eeeeh! ¿Estas insinuando algo?...

No era la primera vez que recibía un elogio de un chica, pero si era la primera en que no elogiaban su físico(a los que si estaba muy habituado) sino a su forma de ser, que habían mostrado mas interés por ver dentro de su interior. Y no acostumbrado a ello, no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo…. o mas bien confundido.

Sora en definitiva era diferente a las chicas que lo rodeaban.

.- Takenouchi, no es por nada, pero a tu comida le hace falta un poco de especias, claro si quieres realzar su sabor.

.- Aaah, ahora resulta que eres un experto cocinero. – comento con un tono de molestia, pero por la sonrisa en su rostro se podía ver que no era así.

.- No, pero apuesto que tengo mas experiencia y sazón que tu.

.- ¿En serio? Pues a tu padre le ha gustado mucho todo lo que he preparado y hoy no sera la excepción, adorara mi carne.

.-Ja, pues te apuesto que tu madre amara mi ensalada, mas aun si le agrego mi súper ingrediente especial.

.- ¿Ingrediente especial?...¿Y se puede saber de que se trata? ¿o me vas a decir que también es súper secreto? -

.- ¿Secreto? Claro que no, es mas que obvio que el ingrediente especial que hará que Toshiko ame mi cocina es…Mi encanto.

.- Por Dios, ¡Cuanta humildad Ishida!, Te lo advierto, las mujeres Takenouchi no caemos en trucos baratos como ese.

.- ¿Estas segura? Recuerda que tu madre sucumbió ante el encanto Ishida de mi padre (sea cual sea que tenga) y si me lo propusiera tu…

.- Yo ¡Nada!, ¿Quieres dejarte de juegos y terminar de una vez con esa ensalada? Nuestros padres no tardan el llegar y ahora por eso ¡Te toca poner la mesa!.

.- Aash, ¡Que aguafiestas eres "Hermanita"!

A manera de su respuesta, Sora lo miro fijamente mientras sujetaba un afilado cuchillo de forma amenazadora, el mensaje era claro: "cállate si quieres vivir", y Yamato, siendo el chico inteligente y precavido que era, decidió guardar silencio y continuar con su parte de la cena.

Siguieron así , conversando de cosas rutinarias e intercambiando "amablemente" sugerencias de cocina; y en ese momento estaban tan entretenidos que no se percataron de la presencia de Toshiko y Hiroaki, quienes los observaban atentamente desde afuera de la cocina.

La escena de ver a sus hijos conviviendo de esa manera los tranquilizaba en demasía, pues a partir de que habían comenzado a vivir todos juntos, notaron las pequeñas fricciones que empezaron a surgir entre ellos, y aunque sabían que hasta cierto punto era normal no dejaba de preocuparles, después de todo ambos eran unos adolescentes independientes, y entre otras cualidades y defectos, eran terriblemente tercos, así que era obvio que la convivencia entre ellos no iba a ser nada fácil.

Pues al ver de sus respectivos padres, Yamato y Sora eran similares en sentidos opuestos.

Pero ambos adultos habían decidido dejar que las cosas simplemente pasaran y permitir que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo, confiando en su madurez y buen juicio, algo que de alguna medida ambos tenían.

Y ahora gratamente veían que las cosas entre ellos eran mas cordiales….dentro de lo que cabía.

.- ¡Ey! ¿Desde cuando están ahí? – oyeron exclamar de pronto a Yamato, habían estado tan sumergidos en sus propias y similares cavilaciones que no se percataron de que el chico, disponiéndose a preparar la mesa había notado su presencia. – Ey, Takenouchi, tenemos dos espías aquí ¡Puedes creerlo!- este ultimo comentario y que los señalara en el acto, le valió al rubio un sonoro (y muy doloroso) coscorrón por parte de su padre.

.- ¡Mama, Hiroaki! ¿Nos estaban espiando?

.- No hija, de ninguna manera hacíamos eso, solo llegamos un poco mas temprano y no quisimos interrumpir tan lindo momento, ¿Verdad Hiroaki?.

El hombre asintió ante el comentario de su esposa, aunque claro, no iba a admitir ante ella que al menos por su parte su intención si era espiar, claro, todo con meros fines informativos.

.- Nos alegra ver que ya se llevan bien, ya casi parecen hermanos…- agrego el adulto, aunque recalco esto ultimo mirando fijamente a su hijo.

Sabia del magnetismo que tenia su hijo con las chicas, y esperaba que fuera conciente de que había algunas que estaban fuera de su alcance, y que Sora era una de ellas.

Además lo que menos deseaba era que se repitiera lo mismo que con aquella chica de la cual no recordaba muy bien el nombre…ambos lo habían pasado realmente mal debido a la imprudencia de su hijo…pero también admitía que gracias a ello, el chico había madurado…en lo que cabía.

.- …_Aunque, si Sora-Chan no fuera ahora mi hija…me gustaría una chica como ella para el cabezota de Yamato, sabe mantenerlo a raya_…- Y es que al adulto realmente le tenia aprecio a la hija de su esposa, tenia su carácter, pero también solía ser tierna, centrada e inteligente, muy diferente a aquellas chiquillas con la cabeza llena de aire que solo piensan en la moda y tener un novio "Cool" como decían.

Yamato capto la advertencia de su padre en sus palabras, pero para el no era necesario que se lo recordara, lo tenia mas que presente.

Si, Yamato-Tan* es como un pequeño y latoso hermanito -Contesto por su parte Sora, ajena al significado de aquellas miradas entre padre e hijo, y con el ingenuo deseo de molestar un poco a su hermanastro.

"¿Tan?" Takenouchi, te recuerdo que tenemos la misma edad y de hecho soy tres meses mayor que tu –

Solo son unos meses Ishida, además es obvio que soy mas madura que tu.

¿Madura?... Bueno, no objetare nada a eso por que a veces te comportas como una abuelita.

¿Abuelita? – esta bien, admitía que le había salido el tiro por la culata pero de ahí a insinuar que era como una abuelita, era demasiado.

Chicos, tranquilícense, recuerden que tienen que llevarse como hermanos –

Interrumpió Toshiko antes que se desatara una batalla verbal entre ambos adolescentes por que estaba segura que ninguno de los dos cedería si los dejaba así.

Sora tuvo que suspirar profundo mientras se recordaba que debía ser paciente y no caer tan fácilmente en las provocaciones del chico si no perdería ese curioso juego, aunque también la parecían divertidas aquellas inofensivas peleas.

Yamato también lo disfrutaba pero ciertamente estaba desarrollando cierta aversión por aquella palabra que sus padres parecían recalcarles a cada momento.

¿Hermanos?

Al único hermano que deseaba reconocer como tal era a Takeru Takaishi, y de ninguna forma Sora podría llegar a ser tal, quizás ignorase mucho acerca de las mujeres en este aspecto, pero si sabia que a las hermanas no te hacían sentir la inquietud que con ella sentía constantemente.

.- Oigan, no se ustedes pero ya me muero de hambre y ahí adentro huele delicioso –

El solo comentario de Hiroaki basto para que en el rostro de ambos adolescentes se dibujara una sonrisa y sus miradas se encontraran retadoramente, ahora sabrían cual comida de las dos preferían sus padres…

Claro que su vanidad no fue satisfecha de ninguna manera, a ambos padres les había encantado el menú que los chicos habían preparado por igual, pero también los conocían demasiado bien como para saber lo que esas miradas retadoras implicaban, y sabían que para sus hijos aquello mas que un "empate" era una competencia que continuarían la próxima semana.

.- …_Adolescentes…- _Suspiraron resignados ante la idea de una batalla sin final.

.- ¡Ah! Por cierto hija, Ya recogí tu uniforme nuevo, ¿Quieres probártelo?

.- ¿En serio Mama? ¡Genial! Déjame verlo.

Toshiko extendió un par de cajas que la chica tomo con sumo entusiasmo llevándolas consigo a la sala; desde donde estaba no podía ver que era cuando las abrió, pero el rubio si vislumbró la oportunidad perfecta para seguir con su pequeño juego .

¡Realmente se divertía fastidiándola!.

Cuando su Takeru solía visitarlos en su antiguo departamento, le gustaba meterse un poco con el, cosas como ponerle demasiado picante a su comida, o hacerle preguntas poco decorosas, y uno de los privilegios de hermano mayor era que el no podía hacerle ni decirle nada…pero con Sora era doblemente divertido.

.- ¡¿Uniforme nuevo? Takenouchi…¿Tienes problemas de peso?, Bueno, es comprensible, ninguna chica en su sano juicio comería un litro de helado, hamburguesas o alitas de pollo con tanta tranquilidad como tu; así era obvio que subieras de peso, te recomiendo una dieta de lechuga y jitomate además de…- Una caja se estampo en su rostro - ¡Eey! Eso duele …_Bueno Yamato, deberías haberlo sabido, todo tiene un limite, y el peso de una chica seguramente lo es_ – se lamento en sus adentros mientras se frotaba su adolorida y ahora también enrojecida nariz.

.- Para que te lo sepas, mi metabolismo es bastante rápido y no subo de peso con tanta facilidad, y a diferencia de cierta persona que pasa parte de su fin de semana tirado en el sofá con una enorme bolsa de papas fritas viendo películas de acción, ¡Siempre he hecho ejercicio! ¡Zoquete!.

.- _¿Me-me dijo Zoquete?_

El impacto que recibió por esta palabra fue grande, tanto así como cuando su hermanastra le mostraba orgullosa las prendas que colgaban en sus manos, esto lo dejo igualmente o mas impactado y no solo a el, también su padre se mostró aturdido al ver aquellas prendas.

.- E-e-eso es…- apenas lograron articular los dos.

.- ¡El uniforme del Club de Atletismo de la escuela!, me he unido a el y empiezo pasado mañana. - Dijo orgullosa la chica.

Padre e hijo se quedaron anonadados ante aquellas prendas, el uniforme deportivo de la escuela consistía obviamente en un pans para los días en que no hacia demasiado calor o dependiendo de la actividad, así que para los que deseaban estar mas cómodos, era un short a medio muslo con una holgada playera o hasta una sudadera encima…pero en especifico el uniforme para el club de atletismo era…

.- Pero eso es…demasiado …-

.- Pequeño.

…Y entallado, el Short era mucho mas pequeño que el tradicional que al menos era ligeramente holgado, pero este era extrañadamente justo , y a parte tenia una ligera abertura a los costados, y ni que decir de la playera, su material elástico seguramente se moldeaba perfectamente al cuerpo, Yamato casi podía jurar que solo por unos centímetros mas y los delgados tirantes que llevaba, aquella prenda casi podía parecer uno de esos Tops que poco dejaban a la imaginación mas que una playera deportiva..

.- No es…demasiado…pequeño…ajustado y revelador – repuso Yamato, procurando que la palabra "Indecente" no saliera mas allá de su boca.

.- ¿Eh? No para nada, así debe ser para mayor comodidad y libertad de movimiento, ¿Es que no lo habías visto antes?-

¿Qué si no lo había visto antes? ¡Claro que lo había hecho! Y no solo el, también todos los chicos de la escuela y todos comentaban lo sensuales que se veían las chicas que lo portaban.

La idea de que vieran con esos mismos ojos a Sora le desagradaba.

.- ¡Ya estoy ansiosa por usarlo! – repuso emocionada la pelirroja dispuesta ya a subir a su habitación y probárselo.

.- ¿Usarlo?...O-oye, espera…no es que me importe pero ¿desde cuando te interesa el atletismo?...si mal no recuerdo, te lastimaste corriendo en la pista.

.- Ah, eso. Fue solo una distracción…Takeshi pertenece al club, y me ha hablado tanto de cómo lo disfruta que me convenció, además dice que tengo excelente forma, así que hice una prueba y me aceptaron…

¿Una Prueba? ¿Atletismo? ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Además…

.-¿Takeshi?...¿el mismo chico por el que saliste lastimada?…- Magnifico, y ahora saltaba a la conversación el nombre de aquel chico.

.-Si, el mismo, y ya le lo había dicho, fue un accidente, ambos íbamos distraídos…- comento con naturalidad ignorando el creciente enojo que estaba sintiendo Yamato, un tanto por imaginarla bajo la mirada de todos con ese provocativo uniforme y otra por ver involucrado a aquel chico en el asunto. Algo tenia que hacer, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue:

.- ¡¿Por qué no practicas algo como Judo o Kendo? Creo que va mejor contigo…algo mas…rudo.

Sora detuvo sus pasos justo cuando estaba por subir a las escaleras.

.- …Algo mas…¿Rudo? ¿Estas insinuando algo Ishida? .- pregunto esperando que el rubio no estuviera insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando, pero cierto brillo de enojo ya comenzaba a vislumbrarse en sus ojos carmesí.

Toshiko y Hiroaki, que se habían mantenido al margen de esta pequeña conversación, se dieron cuenta de que el chico se estaba metiendo el terreno peligroso, primero se había metido con su peso, y ahora insinuaba que era una chica ruda a la que le iban mejor deportes similares a ella, al menos ellos se habían dado cuenta, pero no así Yamato.

.- No insinuó nada, solo es una pequeña observación, ese uniforme no te va para nada, y en mi opinión deberías usar algo mas que cubra mas tu cuerpo por que tu no…

¡Pack!

El joven Ishida, nuevamente, no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, la caja que anteriormente se había estampado en su rostro, había encontrado otra vez el camino a su cara en mano de la misma pelirroja, pero ahora con mucha mas fuerza.

.- Yamato…¡Eres un Idiota!

La escucho exclamar enfurecida antes de correr a toda prisa por las escaleras, y encerrarse en su habitación tras azotar enérgicamente la puerta tras ella.

.- ¿Pe-pero que?

Yamato se sobaba la cara una vez mas desconcertado por la reacción de la chica.

.- Oi, Toshiko ¿Qué le pasa a tu hija? No dije nada malo ¿O si?

Como única respuesta, la mujer suspiro profundamente, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hija y hablar con ella, pero en el camino comento:

.- Yamato – Kun, creo que estas desarrollando cierto complejo de hermano mayor por Sora, eso esta bien, me alegra que te preocupes por mi hija, pero medita un poco mas tus palabras antes de exteriorizarlas… Sora puede ser un poco temperamental.

.- ¿Eh?

Confundido, Yamato trato de decir algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera recibió un sonoro coscorrón de parte de su padre, el segundo de la noche. Y antes de que pudiese protestar, el hombre puso mandil y esponja en sus manos.

.- Gracias a tu brillante "observación", lavaras los platos de la cena esta noche.

Y sin mas, el adulto se dispuso a sentarse frente al televisor y relajarse con una buena película.

.- ¿Eeeeeh? ¡Papa! ¿Qué hice?

Trato de protestar pero parecía que esa noche todo el mundo lo golpeaba e ignoraba a su antojo.

.- ¡Rayos!

Resignado, fue directamente a la cocina para cumplir su castigo, preguntándose todavía el por que de la reacción de la chica cuando las cosas ya iban tan bien entre ellos.

.- Debe ser por lo que dijo Tai, ¡Las Hormonas!

Fue su sabia conclusión, sintiendo que de ahora en adelante comprendería mejor a su amigo.

* * *

Tan: Es una forma Tierna del Usual "Chan".

¡Mil Gracias por leer! ^0^

**_§ Alexeigirl §_**


End file.
